


盲目指引

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Captain America - Freeform, Identity Porn, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Translation, abandoned buildings, mercenary, winter soldier - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Blind Leading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617406) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



索尔是唯一一个能够保持镇定的复仇者。托尼的脚底下打着拍子，克林特下巴僵硬扭曲，布鲁斯心不在焉，以防紧张过度，就连娜塔莎攥着座椅扶手的手指都由于用力而发白。而史蒂夫，他对付紧张的办法就是皱起眉头抱起手臂。印有神盾局标志的长条会议桌另一边，冬日战士坐在那里，好像集中在他身上的那些警惕和防范的注意力对他来讲稀疏平常。  
  
“你需要了解，士兵，这不是神盾局惯常的做法。我们不招募独立雇佣兵，特别是不会雇佣有你这种履历的人。”希尔几乎未作停顿地继续解释着本次任务的重要性，为什么现在他们需要两名世界顶尖狙击手而不是一个，为什么不能用神盾局二把手硬拉进来代替。但是冬兵把他的金属手臂举起了几英寸，在希尔缓口气的时候打断了她。  
  
希尔停下来，整个房间内的所有人都集体屏住呼吸，来听冬兵在他的面罩后面念出的第一个词。  
  
“履历？”他问道，但比起问题这听起来更像是陈述句。  
  
史蒂夫感到冬兵冰冷的目光在自己身上停了一刻，隔着暗色墨镜审视他，然后又依次转向其他复仇者。史蒂夫记得早上的时候克林特还对托尼说过在室内戴墨镜让你看上去像个混混，但是现在克林特看起来不怎么自在，史蒂夫怀疑他不会主动向冬兵表达自己对墨镜的看法。  
  
“你的履历，士兵，”当希尔试图琢磨正确用词的时候，弗瑞接口道。史蒂夫已经在神盾局帮他解冻后的三年中多次与玛利亚合作参加任务，他从未见她如此紧张过，“你的履历表明你是一个危险又不稳定的雇佣兵，一旦任务结束，就会重新回到我们的威胁名单上。我们已经注意了你几年了，你一直在为我们不怎么喜欢的雇主工作，我们知道你大多数的任务，如果不是全部的话。而且你也要为神盾局以往的一些重大财产和人员损失负责，所以请原谅我们没有对你的到来表现出殷勤，我们的复仇者们也不会因为有机会与你合作而激动得翻跟头。”  
  
冬兵简短地点了一下头，举起的手臂放回桌上——史蒂夫无法不去注意冬兵的金属手臂如何反射室内灯光，他下意识地拿起钢笔，开始在面前摆放的任务记要上涂鸦。  
  
当冬兵没有意图提出任何其他问题后，希尔好像自己并未被打断一样，继续叙述任务的重要性，而非直接开始描述任务详情，史蒂夫注意到她话语中的谨慎。  
  
希尔和弗瑞看向冬兵征询他的确认，冬兵只是点头，并未再开口。  
  
任务计划如下：钢铁侠和索尔作为A队飞往默多克（[M.O.D.O.K.](http://baike.baidu.com/view/14402430.htm)）基地，大肆破坏以分散敌人的注意力，美国队长与黑寡妇作为B队，趁机进入主工厂，从先锋科技（[AMI](http://baike.baidu.com/view/14402430.htm)）手中救下被俘虏的神盾工程师们。每一组复仇者会有一名狙击手掩护；鹰眼会在基地外的树上掩护A队，冬日战士在工厂房椽上掩护B队。狙击手的任务分配名义上是根据二人各自的优势，但史蒂夫确信托尼先前大发脾气——声称自己无法在“那对变态小圆眼睛盯着他的战甲后背时”完成自己的工作——对任务分配产生了很大影响。  
  
史蒂夫不介意让冬兵掩护他的六点钟方向；在他同意作为领队接受冬日战士作为队员时已经做了足够的背景调查，在神盾局对冬日战士的详尽记录中，没有任何线索表明冬日战士会对史蒂夫和他的队员们图谋不轨。冬兵只是一个极具天赋的刺客（也许还是最具天赋的，这也是为什么他的存在让大厦内人心惶惶的原因），而这位刺客只对自己的银行账户忠诚。史蒂夫认识比冬兵更高尚的人，但也知道那些远比冬兵更糟的家伙。  
  
但这些不意味着坐在杀手对面是种令人愉悦的体验，史蒂夫知道冬兵的目光正在扫描他和他的队员们，评估他们的能力、弱点以及威胁等级，大概正在思考一打不同的方式制伏他们在场的所有人，如果这次会面被证明是某种陷阱话，他便会发起攻击。史蒂夫当然希望自己工作的组织不会利用两个小时的简报和繁琐的文书工作来迷惑猎物，使其懈怠，但他心里明白神盾局绝对干得出这种事情。并且，无论冬兵表面上表现得多么镇定，他也一定明白这点。自从冬兵走入这里，就开始全面戒备，而复仇者们则立刻对他的戒备做出相同的回应。  
  
可这次任务的确需要一个拥有冬兵这样能力的狙击手，除了克林特以外，神盾局没有任何其他人能让史蒂夫放心托付他的队友；他宁可选择一位从未错失目标的雇佣杀手，别管休息室里其他人如何抱怨。  
  
会议进入收尾阶段，冬日战士终于再次开口，告知弗瑞他准备使用何种弹药，并要求相应的金额汇入他的账户，以便购买装备。他的声音比史蒂夫想象中要轻，还带着一种缺乏语调的无机质感，隐藏了所有的情绪和口音。史蒂夫能从他的举止中读到的全部内容，就是骇人的专业性。直到冬兵起身离开之前，他的金属手臂都不曾离开过桌面。  
  
史蒂夫低头，看到自己尝试用普通钢笔在纸上描绘金属手臂的暗部和光部，效果粗糙已经是好听的评价了，他把文件放回文件夹中。冬日战士突然站在了他的手肘边，正目光向下看着史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫对冬兵全部的包容想法一瞬间消失，他意识到威胁，全身肌肉都紧张起来，准备战斗。  
  
冬兵的右手——非金属的那只，但也戴着手套——伸过来又掀开了史蒂夫的文件夹，他的食指简短地划过史蒂夫的涂鸦，然后迅速拿起那张纸，塞进了自己的文件夹，随后便走出了房间。  
  
史蒂夫不禁挑起眉，他转向其他复仇者，他们脸上也露出相似的表情。  
  
“史蒂夫的文件夹里有什么新鲜的东西我的文件夹里没有吗？”托尼转向弗瑞，娜塔莎则私下对史蒂夫皱眉，史蒂夫只好耸肩回应。  
  
“我在简报材料上画了他的手臂图样，我猜他大概不喜欢我们拿到这种资料。”史蒂夫说道，他拒绝为自己在重要文件上涂鸦承认错误。况且他确实不知道冬兵为什么会对他的小图画感兴趣。  
  
看起来弗瑞已经要给史蒂夫下令了，所以史蒂夫清了一下嗓子，带着他的队伍返回大厦中。  
  
  
  
冬兵安静地坐在昆式战机的角落里，其他五名复仇者正在争论任务结束后该让史蒂夫看哪部电影。为了配合他们的目标默多克主题，托尼提议《环太平洋》，虽说他大概会花整部电影的时间向史蒂夫解释什么是现实科技，什么是科幻小说。  
  
索尔不知从哪里攒了一张战斗电影片单，想看《拯救大兵瑞恩》，即使史蒂夫一直强调所有的二战电影中，拍得最好的算是洗白的童话故事，拍得差的则是彻头彻尾的谎言。  
  
克林特想要看一个叫《邦德》的玩意。他也没怎么解释那是什么样的电影，只是一遍又一遍地重复：“那可是邦德，老兄，邦德！”  
  
娜塔莎引人注目地，并没有参加他们的讨论，而是选择花费整个旅程，歪着下巴瞪视冬日战士。  
  
任务开始之前，史蒂夫把她单独叫到一边，双手抱胸，等她坦白心声。因为这可是娜塔莎，只有她自愿坦白的时候才会开口，但她的目光不是玩笑，她对史蒂夫说道：“我只是对他有种奇怪的感觉。”  
  
“你认为他会破坏任务吗？”史蒂夫若有所思地问道，娜塔莎的第六感都应该被拿来当做红色警报处理。  
  
“不是那样，只是当我看着他的时候，我觉得自己在哪里见过他，但又想不起来。我唯一遗忘的一段往事，就是我在红屋的时候。”她对上史蒂夫的视线，放轻声音，即使史蒂夫已经在她的简报中读到过这个信息，“二十年以前。”  
  
“你觉得他看起来比实际上年轻？”史蒂夫问道，他选择避重就轻，不提及娜塔莎职业生涯中的污点红屋，而只是暗示她的无限血清。  
  
“我也在想，但你看到他的头顶。”史蒂夫依言望去，强化的视力令他看到娜塔莎所指，一些灰发，很少，但是夹杂在他栗色的发间。冬兵的发色让史蒂夫想起巴基，史蒂夫对自己暗笑，想着巴基怎么可能像姑娘们一样留长自己的头发？也许他打赌输掉的时候才会这么干。  
  
“红屋会在黑寡妇们的青少年时期、二十岁左右向他们注射无限血清，但几年前我读过一些报告，即使他们在最佳年龄过后才被注射，血清也能让他们回复青春，这个人并没有被注射过那种血清。”  
  
“所以我们还有什么别的解释吗？什么其他的方法能够让一个人二十多年不会衰老。”  
  
“你是说除了向傻瓜一样开飞机撞冰川以外的其他办法吗？”她问道，一边脸颊挤出一个史蒂夫熟知的表示友好的表情。  
  
“闭嘴。他是个威胁吗？”他问，忽略掉娜塔莎的调笑。  
  
“不，不可能，我是说他无论如何不可能来自红屋。我可能只是对那段空白的记忆用力过猛。”  
  
“好吧，以后再去琢磨那些，我们现在要抵达目的地了。”  
  
冬兵迅速站起身，史蒂夫意识到他很有可能听到了整段对话。但他们没时间再处理这些，史蒂夫只能把冬日战士叫到近前，向他们最后重申一次B队的撤退计划。  
  
驾驶员打开了舱门，史蒂夫站到舱门边缘，风从四面八方袭来。他感觉到娜塔莎出现在他的左边，冬兵在右，当他下令的时候，三人同时跳下，坠向下方的树丛。  
  
“每次我见你干这个就想发誓效忠，队长，”史蒂夫耳边的通讯器中响起托尼的声音，但史蒂夫正忙着根据自己耳边的脉冲记秒，在到达树顶时他拽开降落伞，落在他在飞机上发现的一小块空地上。  
  
冬兵在半秒之内也轻巧地落到地面，娜塔莎随后着陆，向前小跑了几步。  
  
她看起来因为自己是降落方式最有失优雅的那个而气急败坏，史蒂夫朝她坏笑。他觉得冬日战士没准也在做同样的表情，但他的脸上三分之二的部分都盖着厚重的面罩。  
  
“你当过兵？”他一边摘下并收好自己的降落伞，一边问冬兵。冬日战士只是目光死寂地盯着他，然后便弯下腰去检查自己的狙击枪。史蒂夫不再等待答案——他并没有在营救任务中途顺便交朋友的打算，只是想要表扬一下对方的技巧——并让自己的队员们有时间整理好自己的装备。  
  
他们就此出发。  
  
步行一小时后，史蒂夫感觉自己向完美V型阵列中的领头鹅，他依稀记得这种阵势在战争中被使用，但这些日子里，他更倾向于用边牧赶羊的方式带领复仇者们。娜塔莎和冬兵完美对称地跟在他的左右两边，他们轻巧有节奏的步伐完全同调，让史蒂夫感到一种投入战斗的镇定。  
  
他享受这样的时刻，复仇者是一只伟大的团队，他为自己能够带领大家而感到骄傲，但有时候，他们也太过……吵闹了。夸张，无组织，不，他不只在说托尼。但复仇者们也有太多的优点，所以史蒂夫不会试图用纪律去改变任何人。而此时算是一种令人欣慰的节奏变换，不再是复仇者们通常的战前吵闹，安静有序。  
  
敌方基地近在眼前，史蒂夫打破了平静，对他的对讲机发话。  
  
“队长，寡妇，寒霜到达目标，距离两英里，开始行动，结束。”他命令道。托尼和索尔风驰电掣地经过他们身边，在基地制造了巨大的爆炸，史蒂夫转头不好意思地对冬兵皱眉道：“对不起，在给你挑代号的时候我不得不少数服从多数。”  
  
冬兵瞪着他耸了耸肩，“我听过更糟的。”他开口答复令史蒂夫吃惊。  
  
现在有了基地内的爆炸声作为掩护，他们开始加速前进，十分钟之内，三人已经到达基地围墙边，开始爬上垃圾堆（即使是先锋科技也会制造垃圾）以跳上屋顶。  
  
史蒂夫给了娜塔莎一点助力，然后转向冬兵，打算提供同样的帮助，但对方已经自己跃上屋顶，他的力量让史蒂夫想到自己，而不是他印象中的任何普通人的跳跃。即使是受过严格训练的特工也无法做出这样的动作。  
  
冬兵显然是一团迷局。在疑似红屋制造、完美的军队跳伞技能、超级士兵跳跃之间，他还是一个被层层包裹的个体，史蒂夫对他极感兴趣，但这对任务没有任何帮助，所以他暂且把自己的好奇心放在一边。  
  
B队匍匐经过基地设施，当他们接近神盾工程师被关押的反应室时，史蒂夫发出信号，娜塔莎与自己拖后，让冬兵能够先进入伏击地点就位。冬兵坚定地向史蒂夫点头，消失在前方蜿蜒的黑暗走廊中。  
  
史蒂夫利用紧急警报数了五分钟的时间，随后带领娜塔莎进入主控室，在这期间，史蒂夫在他的耳机中听到四声长音以及十二声短音，冬兵可以确认房间内有四个默多克，十二名先锋科技特工。还不算太糟。  
  
二人钻进大门。  
  
默多克围守着神盾工程师，带着头盔的先锋科技特工在室内四处游走，焦虑地查看镶在墙上的电脑显示器，无疑在关注外面的战况。史蒂夫从其中一个屏幕中看到了索尔的小身影，挥着雷神之锤，脸上带笑，这让史蒂夫手指发痒，也想尽快投入战斗。他看向娜塔莎，二人同时点头，娜塔莎冲向一名特工，从对方背后跳起，用寡妇的电棒攻击。史蒂夫抛出星盾，盾牌直接打在一个默多克的身体上。  
  
一名特工转身冲向史蒂夫，但那个黄色身影在接近他之前就摔在了地上，这要感谢隐藏在房顶掩护的冬日战士。  
  
史蒂夫甚至没有看到冬兵的身影，他们之前计划让冬兵自行判断屋内最佳的射击点。子弹来自史蒂夫的右侧，他调整自己的方向，让冬兵待在自己的六点钟方向，星盾反弹回来，史蒂夫接住盾牌。他向侧面移步，吸引了两个默多克的注意，它们愤怒地向史蒂夫扑来，娜塔莎则在屋子的另一侧与剩下两个默多克展开战斗。  
  
同时对付两个默多克需要史蒂夫全部的注意力，但是这些家伙又大又蠢，他可以轻易地躲避他们的攻击。他们也没有太多合作战略，但史蒂夫却有冬日战士替他掩护。这让史蒂夫有百分之百的胜算。   
  
默多克没有意识到己方已处于被动，他们不会投降。史蒂夫已经几周都没有真正战斗过了，所以他全力以赴，凶狠地挥舞自己的盾牌，拳打脚踢招呼那两个大家伙。他利用其中一只充当弹版，用身体撞向另一个，调好盾牌的角度，准确地切入他们的盔甲外壳，让他们的线路暴露在外，然后将那些线路用力扯断。  
  
他把一只丑陋的螃蟹一样的机器人按在地上，用他的机器腿去攻击另一个，突然间他听到背后的枪声，让他后脖颈上的汗毛都竖了起来。史蒂夫抬起头，看到冬兵冒险暴露自己躲藏的位置，才得以射中从背后偷袭史蒂夫的第三个默多克。  
  
他抬起头眯眼看向冬兵，对他行礼致意，突然感到这情景似曾相识。他记得巴基曾经为了救他做过一模一样的事情。巴基会骂他是个傻瓜，在战斗中无法照看好自己的屁股，巴基还曾教训他不要在战斗中走神，所以史蒂夫把所有这些回忆放在一边。  
  
他打倒了偷袭他的默多克，并回去继续用机器人腿攻击它的同伴，当三个默多克都失去行动能力，娜塔莎已经解决了她自己的对手，开始把囚犯们集中起来。先锋科技的特工们选择投降，他们已经意识到房顶上还有一个狙击手，他们四散在屋内，身上挂彩。  
  
“怎么这么慢，罗杰斯？”她调笑道，史蒂夫忽略掉娜塔莎的话，弯下腰，拽断绑住一名工程师脚踝的绳索。  
  
他们让囚犯们站起来，史蒂夫开始向大家告知供他们撤离的直升机，托尼突然叫道，“房内有能量源正在向你们移动，伙计们，看起来某个先锋科技混蛋和一个导弹发射器，或者火箭炮，或者什么更糟糕的东西。”  
  
史蒂夫回身看到紧锁的密封门炸裂开来，一名特工站在门外，史蒂夫向后跃去，从地上捡起自己的盾牌，但炮弹并非瞄准他的，那个特工开始扫射墙上的电脑以及设备，正在像一个称职的先锋科技死忠一样奋力销毁一切证据。  
  
史蒂夫在对方发射三次之后才冲到房间对面，打倒了那名特工，他听见身后有金属扭曲，重物坠落的声音。回头看时，半个屋顶都被击中，冬日战士藏身的衡量正在向地面倾塌。  
  
他看到冬兵的身体在空中挂了一会儿，和天花板上其他摇摇欲坠坠的碎砖瓦一起。然后整个屋顶从六层高的房顶砸向地面。史蒂夫的心跳因为自己队员的安危而漏跳一拍，即使那位队员只是队伍里的临时成员，凶狠可怖。史蒂夫迅速向冬兵冲去。  
  
“娜塔莎，把其他人带走，”他命令道，然后他掀起一块压住冬兵大腿的水泥，轻拍他的身体检查伤势。当史蒂夫碰到他的膝盖以下时，冬兵瑟缩了一下。  
  
“他妈的别碰我。”冬兵吼道。  
  
他至少没有缺胳膊断腿，史蒂夫感到满意，他抬起头，看向冬兵的脸，注意到他的墨镜掉了下来，只有口罩还戴在脸上。冬兵冷硬的特质下，是一双带着柔软色调的蓝眼睛，史蒂夫突然感觉呼吸困难，因为有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己在看着巴基坐在废墟间望着自己。  
  
所有的一切都会让他想起巴基：史蒂夫已经认识到这点，他已经劝服自己接受现实。史蒂夫不能让那些回忆干扰他集中于此时此刻的能力，而此时此刻，在更多的天花板塌陷或更多疯狂特工出现之前，他需要把冬兵转移到外面。  
  
“你能动吗？”他问道，调整角度准备把冬兵打横抱起来。冬兵推开他，用手肘支撑身体，想要站起身，但当其重心移动到双腿时，他倒吸了一口气，蜷在地上，“腿肯定断了，也许还有一两根肋骨。”  
  
史蒂夫可以确定他的伤势比他自己承认的要严重许多，毕竟这家伙从六层高的地方掉下来，如果换作普通人的话，肯定已经毙命。冬兵的伤势让史蒂夫相信这家伙确实被以什么方法强化过身体，为了某种目的。他帮助冬兵缓缓从地上站起来，以一只好腿受力，史蒂夫问道：“你的超能力是什么？”  
  
冬兵徒劳地推了史蒂夫一把，所以史蒂夫继续追问道：“你明显具有超人的力量，我不是想要评判你，我自己也被强化过，只不过想问问你是怎么变成这样的。”  
  
冬兵耸肩，如果不是正看着他的眼睛，史蒂夫会以为冬兵只是对他置之不理，那双眼周涂满了黑色迷彩。他的眼神失焦，看起来有些迷茫，史蒂夫想到，也许他自己也不知道自己是从何处获得了超人的力量和能力。这想法令史蒂夫为冬兵感伤，因为这说明冬兵没有组织，他与娜塔莎之前的经历不无相似之处。但冬兵在史蒂夫继续发问之前用更大的力气推开了他。  
  
“我能自己走，”他从牙缝里对史蒂夫吼道，看他咬牙的样子，大概每次需要骨折的一侧受力时就会疼痛。史蒂夫听到他语气中受挫的自尊心，于是退开了一点，但弯腰捡起了冬兵的狙击枪。  
  
“把那给我。”冬兵命令道。史蒂夫可以听出他的怒意。  
  
“伙计，要不然让我替你拿枪，要不然让我背你，你自己选。”史蒂夫耸肩道。  
  
冬兵气愤地小声嘟哝了一句，听起来似乎不是英语。他和史蒂夫一起离开基地，步行半英里，去找他们的直升机。因为冬兵的伤势，他们行动缓慢，但史蒂夫试图用讨论作战的方式分散他的注意力。  
  
冬兵对史蒂夫的战斗技法有足够多的看法，认为史蒂夫的动作冒险、华而不实、没有必要。当史蒂夫被骂够之后，他试图将话题转回冬兵身上，开始表扬他的武器，“真是把好枪，这是哪种枪？”  
  
“如果你不认识，那就不配有一把。”冬兵刻薄地评价道。  
  
“我没说我也想要一把，我已经有一件趁手的武器了。”  
  
“操你的蠢飞盘，你真的会开枪吗？”  
  
“不会，开枪按钮在哪里？”史蒂夫假装对枪一窍不通的笨蛋，在他头脑里的某处，史蒂夫意识到也许美国人民会因为美国队长对枪械安全一窍不通而不满。但是他在娱乐冬兵，以防他对自己的断腿过分使用，所以这点还值得。  
  
史蒂夫觉得自己也许会喜欢这家伙，如果他们相处比任务更长一点的时间的话。冬兵已经救过史蒂夫，而且他像史蒂夫原先的战友一样勇敢，史蒂夫不介意让他留在队伍里。  
  
但史蒂夫知道他们不会相处更长时间，冬兵的合约期限明确，当他们解救囚犯回到神盾局，他们的共同经历就会结束。  
  
“你知道，我不经常让别人摸我的枪。”冬兵在拿话语挑衅，语气里的讽刺和敌意一清二楚。  
  
“看来我是个特别的男孩。”史蒂夫也讽刺地说道，冬兵大笑了一声。  
  
“好吧，看来你不像我想象的那样，连屁股里也插的是星条旗。”  
  
“这个屁股可是美国军方资产，任何插进去的东西都要经过官方长官们的一致批准。”  
  
冬兵再次大笑，用怀疑的眼光打量着史蒂夫。  
  
那对该死的蓝眼睛。史蒂夫被它们吸引，但同时也因为它们给他带来的联想而胆怯，他保持目光正直向前，与冬兵走完了余下的路，来到接应点，他让冬兵坐上飞机，替他拆卸了武器，然后回到了自己与队伍约定的集合地点。  
  
复仇者们分成两派，其中一部分仍然在为了电影争论不休，另一部分则想知道史蒂夫与冬兵的对话。  
  


“我只是想说，你们俩能有什么共同点？交换如何站军姿的绝技吗？”托尼问道。  
  
“是呀，队长，你可真算不上交际花。”克林特补充道。  
  
“我们谈论了战斗和他的来福枪。你们为什么对这个感兴趣？”史蒂夫问。他对他们突如其来的兴趣感到奇怪，因为不知名的原因，史蒂夫变得抵触起来。  
  
“因为他是个疯子，”托尼脱口而出，“他像个疯狂的大野狼，而你呢，你像一只无辜的金毛犬，你们两个在一起太奇怪了。”  
  
“因为你的爱好是和老太太一起玩宾果，他的爱好是刺杀国际政要。”克林特再次搭腔。  
  
“因为——”托尼正在为一顿惹人厌烦的大放厥词热身，但索尔突然插嘴。  
  
“因为，吾友罗杰斯，”他说道，“我们在复仇者大厦中曾经多次谈论起你与这个世界毫无关联，世间一切之于你都何其陌生，你对来自冬天的战士展现出的战友情怀在我们看来异乎寻常，不过这也许是因为我们不知道在我们之外你与何人交往，请原谅我们的主观臆断吧。”他的结束语太过完美，以至于谁再接话都会显得荒唐，娜塔莎对托尼和克林特的僵硬脸色窃笑。  
  
“你们没必要在我背后议论我，我很好。”史蒂夫疲倦地回答。  
  
复仇者们仍然觉得他疯了，他最终在任务报告后选了他的电影。  
  
史蒂夫选了《飘》，因为1939年史蒂夫从来没有机会看完这部电影，当时巴基看得厌烦了，拽着他离开了剧院。当然了，如果他选了这部电影还因为这片子足足四小时长，而史蒂夫只是对他的队员们在背后议论他而厌烦，想要打击报复的话，那只是他自己的事情，与别人无关。  
  
他没再见到冬兵，他们是分开汇报任务的。


	2. Chapter 2

三周后，史蒂夫想着冬兵的腿伤是否已经痊愈。此时他正坐在自己布鲁克林公寓的院子里，试图给自己一个抬起屁股去复仇者大厦参加电影之夜的理由。  
  
不是他的伙伴们让他犹豫，史蒂夫真的很感激复仇者们试图给他灌输流行文化、愿意与他交友的好意，他喜欢大家的团队氛围，也爱他们每个人。  
  
只不过跟一群生活经历完全不同的人在一起，还要每分每秒不断试图寻找共同话题，实在很耗费心力。一起做任务或者战斗的时候要容易许多，公众安全和最佳制伏机器人的方法能够提供足够的共同话题。但有时候就相当困难了，例如当娜塔莎阴魂不散地给他介绍约会对象时，当托尼想要讨论智能手机上的新应用时，当索尔试图用他们共同的外来者身份联系二人时，当布鲁斯想要教他冥想以摆脱烦忧时，当克林特……好吧，克林特可能是对他要求最低的一个了。  
  
史蒂夫真心只想留在自己的公寓里，做顿晚饭，看场棒球。但是，他还是选择不要让钢铁侠再次出现在自家阳台上，要求他参加团队建设活动。所以他套上自己的夹克衫，骑摩托来到复仇者大厦。  
  
托尼为每个复仇者在大厦中预留了套房，但布鲁斯是唯一一个全天候入住的。史蒂夫更喜欢呆在他的老街区，而其他人也总是因为公务或私人原因而离开纽约。比如今晚，索尔去了艾斯加德（因为公务），布鲁斯去了贝蒂那里（私人原因），所以只有剩下的四个复仇者在大厦中，坐在托尼的大沙发上，一边吃披萨喝啤酒，一边看《霍比特人》。  
  
克林特试图提供《指环王》电影的内容作为背景，当史蒂夫告诉他自己早在1937年就看过《指环王》的小说时，克林特告诉他，反正看过小说还不够。显然他们不止是根据《霍比特人》的续集小说拍了电影，你还得看完续集才能理解前传。  
  
这听起来蠢透了，但史蒂夫看过的大多数电影情节也都十分愚蠢，所以他懒得抱怨，独自吃掉了将近两张披萨。  
  
电影事实上还不错，虽然史蒂夫最喜欢的几段情节都没拍好，当影片结束开始滚动字幕的时候，史蒂夫想着告辞回家，但托尼又塞给他一罐啤酒，所以史蒂夫只是在沙发上挪了挪屁股。  
  
朋友们想要知道史蒂夫对电影的看法，所以他们聊了一阵子，话题又转到了史蒂夫生活的其他方面，因为史蒂夫懂得礼貌，不会在被问及私人问题的时候起身走人。  
  
“最近的晨跑怎么样？”  
  
“公寓住得还习惯吗？”  
  
“最近骑摩托去兜风了没？”  
  
“哦对了，你支持哪支球队来着？他们最近战绩如何？”  
  
史蒂夫确信他回答过其中的一些问题，有些答案甚至一字不差。但这些日子，除了工作以外，史蒂夫实在没什么可谈论的私生活。他的朋友在努力，他们足够喜欢他，所以才会如此表现。史蒂夫也足够喜欢他的朋友们，所以同样努力回答那些问题。他又坚持和大家闲聊了一个小时。  
  
不可避免的，托尼想要告诉他如何使用手机GPS应用来记录他的晨跑信息，娜塔莎想给他介绍一个物资部门的姑娘，所以最终他一点钟才得以离开，以免电影之夜延长成睡衣派对。  
  
他放弃了娜塔莎的建议，骑摩托驶向布鲁克林方向。娜塔莎顽固地相信史蒂夫还是因为年轻时的佩吉而止步不前，他需要重新给自己挂上单身牌子，认真对待娜塔莎安排的约会，这样他才能体会为什么说天涯何处无芳草。她每次都有相似的说辞。  
  
史蒂夫非常关心佩吉，即使现在她已经很难记起史蒂夫是谁了。但二人之间的战时罗曼史，很大程度上是佩吉编撰出来送给史蒂夫的临别礼物。部队在他和巴基死后整理了他们所有的遗物，这点并不令史蒂夫感到惊讶。但他们存有太多的信件和涂鸦，那些东西完全可以描绘二人之间不体面的关系。史蒂夫知道佩吉不仅仅处理了那些证据，还杜撰了与史蒂夫之间的恋爱关系，她成功地瞒骗了接下去几十年里的教科书作者和纪录片导演们。  
  
所以说这根本不是因为怀旧，甚至不是因为史蒂夫不会像男人一样爱女人（或者说是史蒂夫那个年代教给史蒂夫的男人的职责，未来并非总是令人失望）。他不想约会更多是因为陌生人总是对他知道的和不知道的事情感到震惊，每当他谈论什么，他感觉自己不是在被嘲笑就是在被围观。  
  
30年代的时候，他知道在布鲁克林如何找到不用交谈的临时伙伴。来到现代社会他还没有尝试过类似的活动。一旦他想到这点，心里倒是突然有点期待。他把摩托车停靠在路边，掏出神盾局发给他的小手机，艰难地在手机上戳那些小字母，时时回头查看有没有熟人经过，他用自认为准确的语言在搜索引擎里输入：“同志，纽约市”。

他的搜索返回了成千上万的条目，史蒂夫翻着那些他绝不会使用的交友网站，因为他觉得用手机认识网友实在是太荒唐了。他终于在一个俱乐部地址列表中找到了他需要的信息，选了一家就近的场所。一旦他打定主意，心里不免像过去一样紧张起来，他第一次僵着肩膀走进下东城同性恋酒吧后门的记忆冲进他的脑海中，以及之后的第二次、第三次，每一次去那种地方都存在着风险。  
  
如今仍然有风险，虽然同性恋不再犯法了，但是史蒂夫懂得他们仍然不是被所有人普遍接受的群体，即使是那些对同性恋者没有恶意的人，在对待一个美国道德标杆的时候，也有可能拿出不同的标准。因此，史蒂夫在仍然营业的街摊上买了一顶软呢帽，在小巷中脱掉了自己的外套和系扣衬衫，只留一件白色背心，他把自己的的衣物藏在垃圾箱后面。  
  
史蒂夫选的俱乐部要求他出事证件，他当然没办法掏出自己的身份卡，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”虽然是个常用名，但仍然会让他被认出来。他知道这是作弊，但还是故意表现了一下自己的腹肌，看着保安的视线掉到了他的胸部以下。史蒂夫觉得自己能看明白那些老漫画里面的讽刺意味，男人会盯着女人的胸部看，眼睛跳出眼眶，然后女人会说一些俏皮话，类似于“眼睛看上面，巴斯特！”但这没有阻止他又收了收小腹，直到保安吞了吞口水，把他放进去。  
  
俱乐部内光影缤纷，人声嘈杂，史蒂夫为这些人感到庆幸，他们不需要在城市中避人耳目。这里的气氛就像这个世纪的任何其他事物一样，科技程度、制造的废物、还有音量都高得惊人。史蒂夫沿着墙边转了一圈，吸引了不少目光。  
  
过去他从没有过这么多的选择，但即使有时候史蒂夫有机会挑选他感兴趣的人，也没有任何人是他真正想要的那个。只有在巴基和某个姑娘进入稳定交往期的时候，史蒂夫才会出去找人。  
  
有时候，巴基对史蒂夫表现得忠贞不渝，全是奉献精神和爱意，甚至会冒着进监狱的风险在小巷里吻他。  
  
但其他时候，巴基会感到危机，会把史蒂夫推开，坚信自己对史蒂夫没好处。他们两个永远得保留脸面，在被逮到前去跟女孩子约会。他会说服史蒂夫即使两人在一起也没有意义，他们不可能拥有平凡的生活，然后巴基就会像过去一样去追逐女孩。  
  
每当巴基从舞厅回到家，身上全是香水和酒精的味道，史蒂夫就会觉得心中刺痛。史蒂夫甚至不记得自己去找其他男人的原因是真的因为寂寞还是因为他只是想试图引起巴基的嫉妒。没准两种苦涩的感情混在一起，但他确实为了等巴基找了足够多的安慰剂。  
  
当一对感兴趣的视线投射到他身上时，史蒂夫停止了回忆，视线来自一个瘦削的棕发男孩，他的下巴和抱在胸前的手臂让他联想到记忆中的那张面孔。这个男孩没有巴基早年因为体力劳动和爱尔兰基因所获得的好身材，而且他的眼睛是棕色的。但他已经足够相像，史蒂夫认为他找到了他想要的。  
  
他走到男孩身边，身体靠到一旁的墙壁上，挑起一边眉毛，这些暗示他驾轻就熟。他有一大堆不需要语言的交流方式能够提出要求或首肯。而且即使2014年人们已经普遍接受了同性恋者，这些交流方式仍然能够让别人明白他的意图。男孩跟着他从后门离开了俱乐部，来到他藏衣服的小巷里。  
  
史蒂夫身上没有任何保护措施和工具，而他变得健壮的身体仍然不知道自己更愿意在上面还是在下面。当巴基比他更高更壮的时候，史蒂夫自然而然会待在下面，但是当厄斯金的实验改变了他的身体，两个人曾经调换角色。史蒂夫仍然会因为巴基对这的喜爱程度而感到兴奋，每次他们有独处机会的时候巴基都会主动要求，但他们毕竟没有很多独处机会，而史蒂夫仍然不确定自己更喜欢在上还是在下。  
  
但他至少知道他喜欢有人替他口交，也不介意为别人做。  
  
他把男孩推到墙边，跪下去，额头蹭过男孩胸口的时候撞掉了他的帽子。  
  
“哇哦，你可真够性感。”对方评价道，他的声音不像巴基那样低沉，带着更重的鼻音，但是交谈毕竟没什么必要。史蒂夫决定告诉男孩这点，他解开男孩牛仔裤上的扣子，拽下拉链，把他面前硬起来的阴茎吞进嘴巴里。  
  
他没办法不拿男孩与巴基做比较，但那也让他的思念更磨人。蹭到他柔软下唇的家伙比史蒂夫先前预料的要长，但是比不上巴基的围度。他想让它撑开自己的嘴巴，塞住他的喉咙，但是他把它整个含进嘴里的时候却没那么费劲。  
  
史蒂夫把男孩向他蜷曲的臀部按回墙上，拖着他的整个腰板前后移动，每次史蒂夫退出，让它的头部顶到口腔内时，都能尝到一点前液的味道。  
  
男孩又开始讲话，但是没什么需要回应的语言，所以史蒂夫的精力集中在嘴里的味道和重量。这没那么美味，比如说，根本比不上之前的披萨和啤酒，但史蒂夫一直很喜欢这种可能性。他能够完全掌控一切，他可以让一个男人感觉好到缴械投降。  
  
史蒂夫感到自己发间的手指抽搐，但是他觉得吞下去也没问题，所以让男孩在他的嘴巴里高潮，等着逐渐软下来的、湿乎乎的阴茎从嘴巴里退出来。他抬头看向男孩，无声询问是不是应该调换位置。男孩跟着史蒂夫出门的时候他就已经硬了，现在又感到牛仔裤带来的束缚感。  
  
“让我歇两秒。”男孩喘息道。这让史蒂夫回想起自己的哮喘病，以及他原先和巴基做爱的时候必须因此停下多少次。但男孩没一会儿就找回了呼吸，他们交换了位置。  
  
史蒂夫仰头靠在墙砖上，手臂紧蹭着粗糙的墙面，让一点疼痛混进快感中。当男孩缩着脸颊吮吸时，感觉实在太好。男孩没办法把史蒂夫整个吞下去，但他的手上活很灵巧。感觉真的不错，史蒂夫对巴基又重新回到他的脑海中一点也不惊讶，他因此射了出来。  
  
史蒂夫对没有给男孩事先提醒而感到愧疚，所以他脱掉自己的背心帮男孩清理了下巴上留下的体液。  
  
他把男孩送回俱乐部，因为这个地区不怎么安全，然后他第一次对男孩开口说话，表示衷心感谢，祝他愉快。带着亮闪闪的眼神，男孩急切地告诉他自己的名字叫泰勒，而且他绝对需要史蒂夫的电话号码，或者至少是他的grindr账户。史蒂夫只是笑笑便离开了。  
  
他把自己的摩托车推进公寓楼的停车场，时间刚过午夜2点。假如他今天成功设置了DVR的话，应该正有一场录制好的球赛在等他。他又感到饿，所以他会给自己弄点吃的。  
  
史蒂夫上楼的时候感觉轻松自在，毕竟今夜总体来说舒适宜人，但所有事情仍然搅乱了他的思绪，让一些关于巴基的回忆留在表层。他知道哪些回忆会在他独处的时候令他感到疼痛，但也许比起他在小巷里获得的片刻慰藉，一切还是值得的。  
  
史蒂夫的神盾奶妈凯特抱着一堆脏衣服正站在他那层的走廊里，和以往一样，史蒂夫并未揭穿她监视他的伎俩。  
  
“哦嗨，史蒂夫，你今天回来挺晚嘛。”她评论道，把洗衣篮从一边换到另一边。  
  
他耸耸肩，皮夹克已经套回肩上。“我只是在布鲁克林附近走了走，想些事情，不过现在我准备回家睡觉了。”他给了她一个极为无辜的表情，足够蒙混过关，因为她没有继续追问。  
  
这再好不过了，因为史蒂夫认为神盾局没必要知道他任何的私生活，他向凯特道了晚安，钻进自己的公寓。  
  
史蒂夫调出棒球赛，边吃东西边看球。比赛很精彩，但他有些心不在焉，允许自己的脑子胡思乱想。他想着泰勒、巴基、以及他的队友们，当解说员提到某个队员的腿伤时，史蒂夫想起冬兵。他寻思着冬兵的腿伤是否已经痊愈，寻思着自他们上次分别后，他都在执行怎样的任务。  
  
  
  
神盾局里没有任何人认为去对付一个军火贩子值得派出两名复仇者，所以极为少有的，这次史蒂夫独自出勤。  
  
直到他把几名保镖纷纷打晕，任务都进展得不错，但这个军火犯明显怀疑有什么更厉害的人会找上门，他需要比普通保安更严密的保护措施。一发大口径的子弹撞在他的盾牌上又被弹开，差几公分就会削掉史蒂夫的下巴。  
  
他抬头望去，冬日战士正站在武器贩子过分奢华的车库顶上，用枪指着史蒂夫。他看到冬兵站姿完美，并没有表现出他更倾向于单腿受力，史蒂夫为此感到高兴。当然他也觉得不自在，因为他知道自己刚刚完全有可能已经被击中。说真的，刚才那警告的一枪算得上仁慈。  
  
这也是几个月前，当他们准备招募冬兵来做先锋科技那次任务之前曾经谈论过的。那次任务需要大家能够百分之百信任冬兵，但他们也知道任务结束后、将来的某个时间点上，他们必须做好准备在其他的任务中与冬兵对立，有必要的话甚至需要干掉他。  
  
“嘿，”史蒂夫喊道，放下手里的盾牌和他正准备扔向车库门的一名保安。保安摇摇晃晃地后退，远离史蒂夫，等着冬兵解决敌人。“你的枪近来如何，它想我吗？  
  
冬兵戴着面罩挡着下半张脸，战斗墨镜遮住双眼，史蒂夫无法读到他的表情。他但愿自己不是马上就要被枪击了。  
  
“滚出我客户的地盘。”冬兵命令道。  
  
“你的腿伤如何了？”史蒂夫一边问一边举起双手，靠近了一点，他为冬兵放在扳机上的手指而紧张，但巴基一直告诫史蒂夫，他越害怕就会变得越愚蠢。所以史蒂夫继续试图吸引敌人与他对话。“神盾局有帮你治疗吗？还是你的人帮你治好的？假设你也有自己人的话，或者没准你独立工作？”  
  
“说真的，快滚！我被雇来就是专门来射你这种家伙的。”  
  
史蒂夫离车库只有几英尺了，冬兵的来福枪仍然指着他，“不好意思，伙计，我的任务是把这家伙抓回去交差。”  
  
“他真的不值得你为此送命，队长。”冬兵回嘴道。  
  
“我可不是想中枪，但是我不能让他继续把他的枪卖到那些小孩子手里。光是这周就有三名十六岁以下的黑帮成员因他的枪送命。”史蒂夫尽可能把语气放诚恳，因为他很确定冬兵并不准备朝他开枪。也许他们可以谈点条件，让双方都能妥协而不需流血冲突。  
  
“枪不杀人，队长，人杀人。”冬兵现在绝对在笑，史蒂夫能从他的话里听出笑意，“请注意现在我手里有枪，而你是一个能被枪杀死的人，大概。”  
  
“让我们谈谈，他们为什么付你钱？”  
  
“保护罗曼·维多夫斯基的命，我说，我和你没仇没恨，但我会开枪的，你需要离开。”  
  
“所以说，如果我抓住他，带他会神盾局，这会破坏你的合约条款吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“如果我只是毁了他的房子和他全部枪，这会破坏你的合约吗？”  
  
“是的。”他的声音听起来有些气馁，史蒂夫觉得离冬兵向他身上某些不会致命的器官开枪以图摆脱掉他不远了。  
  
“如果我在他的SUV里装一个GPS发射器，那样会使你违反合约吗？”  
  
冬兵沉默了一会儿，“技术上来说，不会。”  
  
“好吧，太好了！我接下去会这么做。”史蒂夫用他的盾牌砸烂了街上的摄像头，然后把GPS发射器装在SUV底部，车子的车牌号证明这至少是维多夫斯基的众多座驾之一，所以神盾局可以追踪这辆车，发现武器的源头。这不是史蒂夫被命令去完成的任务，但起码能获得相似的成果。  
  
冬兵的枪口一直没有离开史蒂夫，但也没有制止他。史蒂夫完成了他的工作，再次面对冬兵，“所以说，你的腿，你还没回答。”  
  
“腿很好。”  
  
“很好，我很高兴。不过你什么时候还得给我讲讲为什么你从六楼摔下来却只断了一条腿。”  
  
冬兵对准史蒂夫脚边一英尺的地方开了一枪，子弹撞在地面上。  
  
“好好！我走！感谢你对自己合约的详尽描述。”  
  
史蒂夫回到自己停车的私家小路上，当他转头看去的时候，冬兵已经消失无踪了。  
  
第二天史蒂夫被叫进了弗瑞的办公室。为了对付擅自变更任务计划可能给他带来的麻烦，史蒂夫准备好了他最好的“失望的美国队长脸”。但是弗瑞没提任何关于任务的事情，而是瞪着史蒂夫的脸，试图观察什么。史蒂夫最终还是投降了，问弗瑞为什么找他。  
  
“我们在犯罪分子地下网活动的线人昨天向我报告了一件非常有趣的事情，你没准知道是什么事？”  
  
史蒂夫毫无头绪，他已经把安装GPS追踪装置和遇到冬日战士的事情全都报告给了神盾局。他没有把自己与冬兵的全部对话都报上去，因为那会让人觉得史蒂夫需要心理辅导，但是他至少把重要的事情全部上报了。  
  
“冬日战士的履历有了变更，一直以来冬兵没什么不做的买卖，基本上他只是不会对小孩下手，但那也有其他条件。但昨天，他向自己的客户放话说他不会射杀美国队长。”弗瑞两手交叠，看起来对他无法解释冬兵的行为而暴怒。“你能和我解释解释这个吗，史蒂文？”  
  
史蒂夫确信弗瑞从未用他的全名称呼过他，说明这件事一定让他极端恼火，“就像我在两个月前先锋科技那次任务后的回报那样，我帮助受伤的冬日战士撤离了敌方基地、到达集合点。我也曾有机会在维多夫斯基的家里与他战斗，但是我并没有。没准是因为职业性的感激？”  
  
弗瑞下巴上的肌肉抽动了一下，史蒂夫已经对惹弗瑞生气习以为常，但他还没怎么见过弗瑞气成这样。  
  
“队长，冬日战士并非我们的同盟，他是敌方的战士，除非我们通过神盾局的渠道雇佣他，但是即使我们雇佣他之后，他还是转回去继续为敌方工作。你并没有得到许可……”弗瑞停顿片刻，“你并没有得到许可去与他……结交，他非常危险。”  
  
史蒂夫回忆起冬兵的警告射击，露出笑容，“我向你保证，长官，没有结交，我和你一样完全不知道他为什么要变更自己的履历，没准他想亲手解决我。”  
  
弗瑞把史蒂夫赶出了办公室，并通过电脑系统把希尔招来做风险评估。  
  
一天之内，整个神盾局上下全都知道冬日战士放话不会接手刺杀史蒂夫的任务，目的不是想保护他，就是想自己杀了他。史蒂夫知道局里至少组织了一个赌局，他对下注的结果很感兴趣。  
  
  
  
史蒂夫的好奇心战胜了一切，如果他不需要工作，或者不需要与他的队员们一起活动，又或者不去小巷子里与男人胡搞，他会花时间去搜索冬兵的踪迹。  
  
他关注城市里的犯罪活动，试图发现冬兵可能接手的任务。他仔细研究自己能够找到的关于冬兵的材料，试图猜测他在哪里落脚，在哪里购买装备。  
  
史蒂夫不知道自己为什么会对冬兵产生如此大的好奇心，但冬兵确实占了他很多心思。史蒂夫不能确定他们之间的互动算是调情、挑衅还是危机，但是它们十分有趣。冬兵也对史蒂夫表现出无缘由的信任，这些都让他显得神秘莫测。  
  
因为史蒂夫的搜寻，他几乎没什么时间待在自己的公寓里。史蒂夫确信凯特会向弗瑞汇报这些。但没人向他提起什么，他总会小心查看确保自己不被跟踪。  
  
当他找到冬兵的时候，与他们第一次隔着会议室长桌相见已经间隔了六个月之久，那一次冬兵偷走了史蒂夫的画，史蒂夫觉得拿这个话题当做下次对话的开场白没准是个好主意。  
  
复仇者联盟（没有浩克，加上猎鹰）从直升机降落到维克托·冯·杜姆（[Victor Von Doom](http://baike.baidu.com/view/8484975.htm)）入住的酒店屋顶时，史蒂夫看到了几百英尺外闪光的金属手臂。  
  
“十点钟方向！”他大声警告自己的队员，所有人的武器都指向冬兵。即使冬兵的准头比克林特还好，也不可能在被杀死之前先同时击倒六个人。  
  
“队长，离开那里，我们会处理一切。”克林特对史蒂夫说。  
  
史蒂夫已经把星盾放回背后，向前移动，他的队伍里所有成员都向他嘶声警告，武器仍然对准冬兵。  
  
“仍然是保护任务吗？”史蒂夫一边问冬兵一边接近。他的声音足够大，也许他的队员们能够听到他的话，但是他们无法听到冬兵的回答。  
  
“你需要离开这，这次我没有妥协的余地。”  
  
“合约太严格？”  
  
“合约与这无关，你们来是想偷回杜姆从理查兹那里偷走的玩意，对吧？”  
  
弗瑞还向他们保证过，没有任何人知道李德·理查兹在实验室研发的极为不稳定的无限血清被盗了，明显史蒂夫得到的任务情报全是垃圾。“没错，你是来阻止我的吗？”  
  
“不，我是来杀一个毁灭博士的党羽的。”这话让史蒂夫犹豫，“听着，我已经跟踪这个家伙几周了，我向你保证这家伙是个彻头彻尾的坏蛋，世界没他会变得更可爱一点，但如果你们这群蠢货现在闯进去，不可避免要变成一场大战，打碎一堆东西，他会趁机逃跑。你们能明天再来偷你们的化学配方吗？”  
  
“你是认真的吗？要求复仇者们明天再来？”史蒂夫问道。现在他与冬兵之间只剩下一码远的距离，冬兵没戴眼镜，他的双眼在面罩的衬托下格外的蓝。  
  
“我是认真的，如果你同意，我会欠你一个人情。”  
  
“你看这样如何，我和你一起进去，不带我那只会吵闹不会鬼鬼祟祟的队伍？”他问道。冬兵狠狠瞪着他。  
  
“让他们退下，快点跟上，我的机会时段很有限。”  
  
史蒂夫跑回他的队伍中，当然了，他们认为这是个坏主意。  
  
“你是不是疯了？他会杀了你的。”萨姆说道。  
  
“或者不会。”托尼补充道。托尼下注赌冬兵不会杀史蒂夫，萨姆明显下注赌了另一种可能。  
  
“听好，如果我在三十分钟内没有回来，你们就来找我。这看起来比我们六个一起进去要好。我们都在这里的唯一原因是这件事与毁灭博士相关。让我先进去看一下情况，再判断是否需要增员。”  
  
当史蒂夫小跑回到冬兵身边时，他的队员仍然在抗议。史蒂夫看到冬兵正用金属手臂扯断屋顶的一个安全门。  
  
“那难道不是焊上去的？”史蒂夫谨慎地问道  
  
“闭嘴，跟上。”  
  
二人穿过一系列紧急逃生井和服务通道。看起来冬兵对他们的路线十分熟悉，虽然史蒂夫也记住了酒店的平面图，但他听凭冬兵带路。  
  
他们到达毁灭博士的套房楼上的房间，史蒂夫看向阳台，看起来他可以从这里跳到楼下的阳台上，利用阳台作为突入口。  
  
冬兵迅速向他敬礼致意，通知他要离开独自执行任务了。但史蒂夫不能让他就这么离开，而不试图阻止他去结果另一个人的性命。他张嘴想要提议冬兵可以恐吓目标或把目标抓进监狱，比起暗杀来，史蒂夫更喜欢这两种对策，但是冬兵立刻从他脸上的表情读出了他的想法。  
  
“真他妈棒，我就知道你要来这套。”  
  
史蒂夫移到冬兵面前，阻止他离开房间，冬兵刺人的蓝眼睛在他的面罩上方瞪视史蒂夫，“滚开别挡我。”冬兵用血肉之躯的右手举起枪，枪口对准史蒂夫胸口的五星，距离咫尺之遥。  
  
“我听说你不会对美国队长开枪。”  
  
“不会为了任何其他人开枪。”冬兵弹开了枪保险。  
  
“让我们谈谈。”  
  
“队长，我的时机正在一点一点消失，我们能待会儿再谈吗？”  
  
“不，不行，因为我已经找了你几个月，你杀了这家伙后又会消失掉。”  
  
史蒂夫意识到自己拖延冬兵的理由直接联系到他想要见他的事实，而不是他明确知道的冬兵不可能表现出的仁慈，也许，史蒂夫怀疑，他已经做出了妥协。  
  
但他真的想要再见冬兵一面。  
  
“你怎么可能在找我？我甚至不在纽约。”冬兵争辩道。他看了一眼表，皱起眉。“我晚些时候会见你，让我去干我的工作。”  
  
“我不信。”史蒂夫指责道，冬兵眯起眼睛。  
  
“你为什么要找我？”冬兵要求答案，史蒂夫想了又想，没有令人满意的结果。他自己还不知道该如何回答，但他的大脑狂叫，告诫他不要让冬兵从手指缝里再溜走。  
  
“如果你告诉我之后在哪能找到你，我没准会告诉你答案。”他回答。  
  
“布鲁克林海军船坞，3点30分，今晚。”冬兵思考片刻后答道。  
  
无论史蒂夫准备如何接话，他都没有机会说出口，因为冬兵用他的金属手狠狠打在了史蒂夫脸上。  
  
史蒂夫花了足够长的时间从脑震荡的云雾里重新集中精神，当娜塔莎通过通讯器对他大声吼叫时，冬兵早已消失了。  
  
“史蒂夫！你在哪？立刻报告你的位置！”  
  
他的脸拧成一团，碰了碰自己的耳机，“寡妇，我在杜姆房间楼上的房里，给我两分钟从阳台确认一下。”  
  
“冬兵呢？”托尼问道。  
  
“我们分开了。”史蒂夫从牙缝里挤出这句话，他忽略掉自己的头痛，看向阳台。  
  
最终史蒂夫叫他的队伍进来增员，索尔用锤子砸烂了毁灭博士套房的窗子，猎鹰飞了进去，抢出了装有血清的箱子。克林特和娜塔莎从换气道中潜入，解决毁灭博士的手下。而史蒂夫和托尼一起与一群毁灭机器人在套房里作战。他们制造了太大噪声，史蒂夫打赌没人会注意到这栋楼里的另一个地方，一场暗杀正在展开，直到一切都结束以后。  
  
任务汇报持续了数个小时，大部分原因是弗瑞和希尔对史蒂夫与冬日战士一同进入目标地点的决定纠缠不休。  
  
史蒂夫解释了他们的合作，但是没提“布鲁克林海军船坞，3点30分，今晚。”他觉得提这个没有必要。  
  
队员们希望在任务后共进晚餐，然后一起打游戏，史蒂夫同意加入，因为在接下来的约会之前，他也没有什么更好的杀时间的办法。他拒绝玩《使命的召唤》，但史蒂夫玩《侠盗猎车手》的技术比其他任何人预计的都要出色。他耸了耸肩，开车略过游戏中的一个妓女，史蒂夫擅长任何需要手眼协调的任务。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫差一个小时的时候离开前往船坞。即使是午夜时分，交通仍然繁忙，所以他尽可能地抄近路，时不时钻进小街或者从泊车位中间挤过去，冰凉的空气扫过他的皮肤，但他心里因为胸中的紧张和激动而感觉浑身发热。  
  
他把自己的摩托停放在废旧大门旁，这里终于没什么车辆经过了，确认好四下无人，史蒂夫翻过栅栏门，走向早已废弃的海军上将排房。  
  
这里大部分房子都已经被推到，只有几栋房屋正墙还立在那里。史蒂夫凭感觉走向那些还有形状的废屋，他忽略掉“禁止入内”的牌子，翻过倾倒的砖瓦和垃圾堆，钻进屋内。他比约定的时间早到了几分钟，所以找了一块看起来能承受他体重的破旧楼梯坐了下来，守着前门。  
  
没到五分钟，冬日战士从房子后面走进屋里。  
  
“队长。”他唤道，史蒂夫几乎无法看到他的面孔，因为今夜没有月光，附近也没有街灯。  
  
当冬兵走近的时候，史蒂夫还是看到冬兵脸上通常被面具遮挡的部位有皮肤的颜色。以为自己终于可以看到冬兵的容貌了，史蒂夫的心脏奇怪地跳动了一下，也许是因为冬兵的眼睛让史蒂夫回忆起巴基。但当史蒂夫在黑暗中眯起眼仔细观看，发现这次冬兵戴了一个不同的面具。  
  
那是一个多米诺面具，遮住了冬兵上半张脸的特征，可他的鼻子和嘴第一次暴露在史蒂夫面前。也许是因为史蒂夫每次都只能看到冬兵面孔的一部分才会有这种感觉吧，但那嘴唇和下巴的线条在黑暗中看上去也仿佛是在看巴基的照片。  
  
“冬兵，”史蒂夫回应道，他有些犹豫，“除了冬兵你还有什么别的名字给我称呼你吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“叫我史蒂夫。”无论如何史蒂夫答道。  
  
冬兵移动到史蒂夫所在的楼梯脚下墙壁旁，靠着墙，他们相互打量了几分钟。  
  
“你解决目标了吗？”史蒂夫最终问道。  
  
冬兵点头。  
  
史蒂夫想要说点什么，劝他不要继续以杀手营生，说服他如果只是为了出价最高的老板工作，没准会错杀不少好人。但史蒂夫不确定他是否有资格去谈论这个话题，考虑到他自己结交的朋友圈以及他为之服务的组织。在那种话题面前，史蒂夫自己很有可能无法站上道德高点，史蒂夫的手上也有无辜者的鲜血，他也曾在怀疑任务触犯道德的情况下服从过命令。  
  
现在他终于与冬兵同处一室，苦思冥想应该对他说些什么，但冬兵变得不耐烦，率先打破了沉默。  
  
“你想从我这要什么，史蒂夫？”  
  
史蒂夫听见冬兵低沉沙哑的嗓音叫出自己的名字，感到一阵战栗。他的声音一点也不像巴基，或者说史蒂夫从来没听过这种声音，冬兵的语气仿佛特意使每个音节都脱离特定的地方口音，但他讲话的口吻却撞到了史蒂夫内心深处的某根神经。  
  
“实话说我也不确定。”他回答。他想见冬兵真正的理由仍然在他脑内的表层之下叫嚣，几乎就要突破而出，但他对冬兵没有足够的信任，并不想坦白。起码不能在无法预知冬兵的意愿之前坦白。“我只是……我只是想知道一些关于你的事情。”  
  
冬兵并不打算让他用模棱两可的回答蒙混过关，“大多数知道关于我的事情的人都已经死了。我觉得你应该不想找死，你到底想要什么？”  
  
“为什么你放话说不接暗杀我的工作？你能告诉我答案而不杀了我吗？”  
  
“不能。”冬兵阴沉地笑了两下，史蒂夫第一次看到他的笑。史蒂夫对冬兵的嘴唇着迷，他心想，是的，没错，他明确地知道为什么在冬兵身边的时候他心中就格外感到风险。他的心中不再怀疑——他想伸手去触摸。碰一碰他乱糟糟的柔软头发，他健壮的胸膛，唇边淡粉的弧线，与巴基一模一样又不是他，甚至是那精细复杂的金属手臂——他想让这一切接触自己的指尖。  
  
现在问题来了，不是他想要什么，而是他如何才能伸手去碰而不至于失去那只手。  
  
“你能告诉我，为什么虽说我们每次见面你都威胁要对我开枪，但至今还没打死我？”史蒂夫撑起身体，从楼梯上站起来，踩在楼梯最底层，直接面对冬兵。  
  
以史蒂夫的身高，他自然而然地比冬兵高上一截，冬兵向后倚着，与史蒂夫拉开一段距离。史蒂夫前倾身体，两只手缓慢地抬起来，按到冬兵脸颊两侧的墙壁上。  
  
冬兵挑起一边眉毛，但是并没有试图移开。他也知道接下去要发生什么，这样的认知让史蒂夫感到有什么东西穿过身体。  
  
“不能告诉你，那是特权信息。你的脸怎么样了？”冬兵回应道，他看着史蒂夫已经消肿的眼眶，那里在今天傍晚早些时候还带着紫色的淤青。  
  
“真遗憾那需要特权。”史蒂夫说着慢慢靠近，明确地告诉对方自己接下去要做什么——亲吻他。  
  
他给了冬兵几秒反应时间，来决定是回吻还是再给他来上一拳。当冬兵咬了他的嘴唇，并且抬起金属手掌贴在史蒂夫的脖子侧面、固定住他的头部时，史蒂夫终于松了口气。  
  
史蒂夫的大脑飘回到第一次雇佣冬兵的任务之前，托尼告诉他的一些信息。史蒂夫不记得托尼告诉他的那个具体数字，冬兵的金属手臂能带来每平方英寸多少磅的压力，但他记得托尼当时的警告。史蒂夫知道冬兵能够捏断他的脖子，而且他不确定自己的超级士兵血清对于严重的脊椎断裂是否还具有修复能力。  
  
冬兵带来的威胁是史蒂夫注射血清以后就没怎么面对过的，而他所带来的兴奋感也是史蒂夫在二十一世纪从来没再体会过的。史蒂夫的手指陷进冬兵后背的黑色皮衣内，他用带着攻击性的亲吻把冬兵的脑袋压在墙面上。  
  
自从厄斯金实验过后，史蒂夫从未真正全力投入过性爱，因为他太容易伤到自己的伴侣了。甚至是和巴基在一起的时候，他曾经扭伤过自己好友的手腕，好几次留下显眼的青肿，他们不得不花费很多时间来调试，以确保史蒂夫让他们的身体贴在一起时不至于压垮巴基。自此之后与任何人在一起，史蒂夫都格外保留，小心谨慎。  
  
但对于冬兵他无需收敛，如果这个男人从六层摔下来只会断一条腿，那么他可以应付得了史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫托起冬兵的大腿，把他抵在墙上，他们的家伙隔着两边裤子的材质相互研磨。这当然远远不够，所以史蒂夫的手向下，先解开冬兵的裤子，然后是他自己的。他握住冬兵的阴茎——长度可观围度衬手——与自己的贴紧，右手把两人握在一起套弄。  
  
他的左手抓住冬兵腰侧，冬兵只是用墙壁支撑身体，大腿夹住史蒂夫的大腿，他的金属手指陷入金发间，另一只手托着史蒂夫的下巴，拇指掐进他的口中，让史蒂夫的嘴巴保持张开的状态，冬兵用自己的舌头反复操着史蒂夫的嘴巴。  
  
这是史蒂夫经历过的最刺激的性爱，而他们甚至还没有任何插入。这让史蒂夫想起少年时与巴基一起胡搞，但现在有远比过去更多的肌肉、蛮力和暴力被加进性爱中。激烈的情感充满了史蒂夫，而这个世纪里还没有什么带给史蒂夫这种感受，之前的所有一切都只是隔靴搔痒。他的大脑艰难地承受这些感官刺激，每次只让身体的一部分感受愉悦和疼痛，他的双腿、他的脸颊、他的下体，然后他的精神再转移到另一个身体部位。  
  
冬兵先达到了高潮，呜咽近乎疯狂，史蒂夫的手上感到滑腻和温暖，这让他也紧随其后。两个人都激烈喘息，紧紧抓着对方的身体，现在一切做完结束，史蒂夫必须把腹中逐渐增长的失落心情压下去。但冬兵从他皮裤的众多口袋之一掏出一小管没标签的凡士林。  
  
“你需要多久？”他问史蒂夫，喘息还未平复，史蒂夫除了把他们的额头贴在一起，什么都说不出。  
  
二人都耐力惊人，只过了几分钟就重新投入，他们的喘息变成湿乎乎的啃咬和亲吻，史蒂夫抓住冬兵肩膀，令他转过身额头抵在墙壁上。他短暂犹豫了一下，想着冬兵是否愿意这样继续。虽然冬兵确实把凡士林递给了史蒂夫，但他全身上下都叫嚣着支配欲。  
  
不过冬兵已经把自己的黑色皮裤踢到了脚踝，后背微微弯曲。史蒂夫觉得有些精神恍惚，所有的神经仍旧因为第一次高潮而处于兴奋状态，他全身发热。史蒂夫打开塑料瓶盖，挤出厚厚一 层凡士林。  
  
他轻咬冬兵的后颈，脸埋进他垂下来的深色头发间，一只手为他做着准备，当他把两根手指从冬兵身体内抽出来，加入第三根推进去的时候，史蒂夫觉得自己从来没有如此硬过。冬兵骂了他一句，并说道，“如果你再不进来我就一枪崩了你。”  
  
史蒂夫还没傻到去挑战冬兵的耐性，所以他听从指示，用滑腻的手指套弄了两下自己硬得发疼的阴茎，对准冬兵的后穴，冬兵的下身因为之前的准备工作泛着水光，他的整个身体都在因为史蒂夫的家伙扫过他穴口的肌肉而来回扭动，史蒂夫把自己一点一点推进去，嘴巴不断张大成圆形，差点抻了他的下巴。  
  
这就像第一次一样艰难又敏感。史蒂夫抓住冬兵的肩膀，向前并向下挺进，冬兵嘶声把身体向后撞，力气之大会撞倒任何普通人，即使是拥有超人力量的史蒂夫，也好几次差点失去平衡。但是他抓紧冬兵作为固定，手指绝对会在他的战斗制服上留下痕迹。  
  
冬兵的金属手掌按进墙壁里，史蒂夫每次低头啃咬冬兵的脖颈时都用力到能够尝到血腥味，所有的一切都显得疯狂迷乱。  
  
第二次高潮比第一次来得还要猛烈，史蒂夫觉得自己体内的每根神经都像复仇者大厦一样被点亮，但同时他的大脑又完全被禁锢在此时此刻，那些让他感到迷茫的旧情，那些他已经习以为常的心痛感，都随着小腹收缩而消散，他顺应着自己的身体释放冷热交加的快感，他的精液喷在冬兵身体里，让包裹他的甬道变得更加顺滑。他从冬兵身体里退出来，立刻就开始怀念之前的感觉了。但冬兵已经转过身，双手搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，他们彼此支撑着慢慢恢复。

二人的身体一起倒在地板上，史蒂夫心不在焉地把他的裤子提回腰上，侧过头舔着冬兵脖子上的伤口，不在乎强烈的血腥味，冬兵因为他不怎么专业的急救措施发出呻吟，史蒂夫把冬兵脖子上的血迹舔净，把脸埋进去。  
  
史蒂夫一定是睡着了那么几分钟的时间，因为当他意识到的时候，冬兵正推开他，准备站起来。史蒂夫懒洋洋地看着冬兵穿好衣服，思考着。  
  
“你去哪？”史蒂夫嗓音沙哑地问道。冬兵的手指经过自己身上每一个搭扣，确保一切都系紧到位。  
  
“快五点了，我要赶飞机。”冬兵简略地答道。  
  
“不行。”史蒂夫试图命令，即使在这废弃房屋中睡觉也不是个选择，他也不能让冬兵就此离开。  
  
“当我们下次见面的时候自然会见面。”冬兵转身欲走，但是史蒂夫抓住了离他最近的身体部位，冬兵的脚踝，“放开我，不然我他妈毙了你。”  
  
“我们下次什么时间在哪里见面？”史蒂夫要求道，因为很明显这必须有下次。  
  
“老天，我们又不是谈恋爱，队长。”冬兵嘲讽道。  
  
“什么时间在哪？”史蒂夫重复道，他甚至一秒也没想过冬兵可能不想再有下次这种可能性。  
  
“我一周后回来，放开。”冬兵怒道，这次不再是厌烦，而是真的生气了。  
  
“杨克斯电站，下周，同一时间。”史蒂夫继续提出要求，冬兵向下看着史蒂夫，突然用力踹了史蒂夫的肋骨一脚。  
  
“好吧。”他离开的时候回头看了史蒂夫一眼，多米诺面具再次使史蒂夫无法读到他的表情。  
  
史蒂夫镇静下来，也穿好了自己的衣服。  
  
当他的肌肉向现在这样放松，脑子转得飞快的时候，骑摩托回家的路显得格外漫长。当他到家时，连凯特都没有抱着她的洗衣篮呆在楼道里。当史蒂夫躺倒在自己的床上时，他做好了迎接所有相思病和孤独恐慌的准备。  
  
但这次，他却在几秒之内迅速陷入了无梦的睡眠中。  
  
  
  
史蒂夫的绝佳夜视让他看到废电厂周围地面上有太多的垃圾和瓦砾，他禁不住不停地踢着脚底下的瓶子和碎玻璃，史蒂夫穿过废电厂的过程又吵闹又混乱。  
  
经过二十分钟的游荡之后，史蒂夫还是没有看到冬兵的身影，他开始感到紧张。  
  
在过去的一周里，史蒂夫被两种不同的情绪折磨着，一是回想起海军船坞厂房里与冬兵共度的夜晚带来的兴奋，另一种则是回想起在过去五天中读到的冬兵相关的任务简报，那让史蒂夫感到悚然。  
  
根据神盾局在中东的情报点发回的信息，一个熟悉的暗杀者——身着黑衣，带有一只金属手臂，手臂上涂有红色五星——曾被在某个巴基斯坦举办的和平峰会安全监察站附近被目击。结果是，某位巴基斯坦亲以色列的和平官员在峰会期间脑后中两枪身亡（苏联子弹，无膛线）。  
  
所有神盾特工都接到命令，一旦发现冬兵，需要立即汇报，等待增员，并把他抓回来。史蒂夫现在的紧张感，一半来源于他自己直接违反命令的行为，另一半则来源于他真的、真的很希望能再次摸到冬兵的身体。  
  
自从他们上次会面结束之后，史蒂夫就一直极度渴望那种安全和现实感，更别提他终于找到一个可以与自己身体条件相匹配的伴侣了。如果冬兵爽约，他至少会觉得有点伤心，有点伤心上好几天。  
  
虽然他知道这样不理智，但看起来史蒂夫无法控制自己对这次邂逅的期望值。如果史蒂夫被爽约了，那么他与冬兵之间不言而明的约定就结束了。史蒂夫向自己保证下次再机缘巧合碰到冬兵的时候，一定要把他抓回神盾局。  
  
见鬼，即使冬兵没有爽约，史蒂夫还是应该把他抓回神盾局去问话……当然是在他们做完以后。  
  
“有人吗？”史蒂夫喊道，第一次意识到自己甚至没有一个名字可以用来在黑暗中召唤他。他也不能喊他“冬日战士”，比起一个名字，这更像一种描述。“你最好快出现。”  
  
“史蒂夫。”声音从他身后传来。  
  
史蒂夫停住脚步，回头面对自己几秒之前刚刚站过的位置，“你在我身后多久了？”  
  
他看不到冬兵的脸，因为那个口罩式的面罩又回到了他脸上。但好处是这样他能更好的看清冬兵的眼睛，虽说冬兵的上半张脸涂满了某种黑色粘稠的迷彩。毫无证据的，史蒂夫觉得冬兵在冷笑。  
  
“跟了几分钟，你走起路来像一群大象。”  
  
史蒂夫想要张嘴反驳，但冬兵无声地向前迈了几步，挤进了史蒂夫的私人空间，他把一只手放到史蒂夫的肩膀上，犹豫了一秒。  
  
“我假设你这次约我还是为了做爱？”他问道，史蒂夫没有回话，只是双手抓住冬兵的臀部，让他们的下身紧贴在一起。  
  
“才不是，我约你来是想问你那个被你杀了的巴基斯坦官员。”他调侃道，明知道自己确实应该跟冬兵谈谈这个话题，但他确并不打算这样做。史蒂夫低下头去亲吻冬兵，但是厚重的面罩十分碍事。  
  
“你得把这个摘了。”他要求道，一只手放开冬兵紧实的臀部，抬到冬兵脑后去解那个搭扣。  
  
虽然冬兵离得很近，但史蒂夫还是没有提前感到到冬兵的突袭，冬兵的拳头打在他的下巴上，史蒂夫觉得嘴里泛起一阵血腥味。  
  
“首先，我们不能讨论我的工作，如果你现在跟我玩什么勾引的花招，试图拖住我等待增员，给我设埋伏，我会把你的老二剁下来。”他听起来异常严肃，以至于史蒂夫被提到的老二刚才还在集中精力顶他的裤子，现在也开始往回缩了，“其次，面具不能摘，要干就别介意，介意就别干。”  
  
史蒂夫想要抱怨，他必须再次尝到冬兵的嘴唇，让自己的牙齿陷进他的下唇里，那让他想起巴基的嘴唇。但是冬兵把身体重新压回去，他把史蒂夫的脸颊按到自己的颈弯里。冬兵的脖子上还留有汗渍，也不完全干净，但是史蒂夫仍然一边呻吟一边舔吻，他仍然能尝到自己嘴里的血腥味，混着冬兵脖子上的汗水和尘土，那听起来恶心极了，但仍然让史蒂夫觉得是他最近以来尝到的最自然的味道。  
  
他的手划过冬兵的后背和臀部，感到冬兵不对称的双手正在把他的夹克衫推过肩膀，并拽开他的格子衬衫前襟，史蒂夫听到塑料纽扣崩开，弹在下方的垃圾堆上，又滚落到地面。  
  
意识不清，他感到冬兵正带着他向后退，直到史蒂夫被按着跪到一块柔软的东西上，与他之前巡视时感觉的地面质感完全不同。  
  
冬兵的手指忙着解开自己的裤子，史蒂夫利用这个空当看了一眼周遭，想知道他们这是走到了哪里。他正跪在一块柔软的羊毛毯子上，毛毯被叠成长长一条，形状有点类似史蒂夫战时的临时地铺。周围的垃圾也和电厂其他地方不太一样，这里有更多的食物包装，空罐头和空瓶子，史蒂夫还能看到一些皮下注射的针管就扎在离他脚边不远的地方。  
  
“求你别告诉我说你住在这。”  
  
冬兵把自己的家伙从裤子里掏出来，拉住史蒂夫的脑袋，把他拽向前。史蒂夫张开嘴，让冬兵滑进来，直到他有点被噎到，史蒂夫的鼻尖几乎碰到冬兵身上卷曲的毛发。  
  
“地方是你挑的，蠢货。”冬兵嘲讽道，他的人类手掌插进史蒂夫的短发间，牵引他的头部前后移动，史蒂夫放任冬兵控制节奏，他也意识到冬兵完全能用他的手臂强制史蒂夫前后移动，这让史蒂夫更加兴奋，“而且如果你觉得这些破玩意是我的东西，我很担心你对我的印象会打折。”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，不再纠结于他们正在借用的这张床铺的秘密。这与冬兵戳在史蒂夫口中的感觉比起来微不足道，冬兵的阴茎饱满，撑开史蒂夫的下颚。  
  
冬兵继续推拽史蒂夫的脑袋，让他吞吐自己的阴茎，史蒂夫的喉咙里发出潮湿的吞咽声。他可以感觉自己的唾液沿着下巴流下来，留下证据，证明他曾经欢欣鼓舞地花很长一段时间跪在地上。通常情况下史蒂夫不在乎，但他依稀记起第二天早上需要回到复仇者大厦，与大家共进早餐。接着他又想起自己已经被毁了的衬衫，意识到他无论如何都得先回家换衣服。这样史蒂夫就可以不在乎现在把自己的着装搞得多糟糕，交换条件只不过是迟几分钟去吃早饭。  
  
当冬兵的站姿变化，让史蒂夫意识到他即将高潮，史蒂夫向后退出一点，一只手托住他的囊袋，另一只手握着根部，双手一起收紧套弄，冬兵开始射精，史蒂夫让他的阴茎头部停在唇边，所以冬兵能看到自己的精液顺着史蒂夫的嘴巴流出来，混进史蒂夫下巴上的唾液中。  
  
“操，我不知道你还能这么干。”冬兵喘息道。  
  
史蒂夫假设冬兵在夸奖他和他的好形象，而不是在谈论什么可能性。  
  
当冬兵的呼吸平稳后，史蒂夫抬手抓住他的腰，把他放倒在自己腿边的地面上。  
  
冬兵立刻分开双腿，史蒂夫帮他拽掉了他的黑裤子，并把那条裤子扔到了几英尺外的一个空啤酒瓶旁边。  
  
“我就想说一句，我选的地方比你这破地方好多了。”冬兵说。同时史蒂夫把他的两条腿推了推，舌头一路滑下他柔软的阴茎和囊袋，在到达入口之前停了下来。“哦没门别想停！快把你的舌头塞进去，队长。”冬兵命令道。他的声音破碎，但仍然充满权威性，所以史蒂夫照办，一边舔舐一边把他的舌头顶进冬兵的身体，直到他的肌肉放松。  
  
“行了吗？”史蒂夫问，他的声音也和冬兵一样断续，而他自己离高潮还远得很，史蒂夫的阴茎正在渴求碰触，只因为先前品尝冬兵皮肤的味道就已经开始泻出前液，当然还有冬兵的阴茎和屁股。  
  
冬兵交给他装润滑剂的小瓶子作为答复，“你的蜥蜴舌头还没那么长。”冬兵抱怨着，他的声音在史蒂夫涂了润滑剂的手指调戏似地压在穴口边缘而不推进的时候骤然停止。  
  
冬兵的下身已经被史蒂夫的舌头操得湿润柔软，但史蒂夫仍然花了一段时间缓缓地用两根手指为冬兵扩张，冬兵的呻吟夹杂着咒骂，最终史蒂夫才套弄了一阵自己被忽视的阴茎，顶进冬兵的身体里。  
  
冬兵在面罩下发出甜美的呻吟声，史蒂夫真希望自己能够舔舐他溢出嘴边的每一声呻吟和呜咽，但他也满足于拉着冬兵的双腿，缠在自己的腰上，把自己的指尖掐进冬兵腰上的肌肉，用力足以留下淤青。他喜欢想象冬兵在下次执行恶毒的任务之前在自己身上发现史蒂夫留下的痕迹。  
  
说起来，史蒂夫突然想到冬兵到来之前他那些沉重的想法，他不确定自己是否忍心在完事之后逮捕冬兵，但他至少能在娱乐的时候稍微兼顾一下工作，这样史蒂夫的良心会好过一点。  
  
“所以说，巴基斯坦官员。”他一边在冬兵身体里抽插，一边问道，谁再敢说美国队长不能同时完成多项任务？  
  
“你他妈在跟我开玩笑吗？我们必须现在聊这个？”冬兵咬牙骂道。  
  
“反正你现在哪也去不了，我只想知道是谁花钱雇你杀死官员的。”史蒂夫告诉冬兵，忽略掉自己话里的颤音。  
  
“你还没好到那个程度，甜心，我现在就可以提裤子走人，我已经射过了。”冬兵直截了当地回答。但他的双眼还闭着，除了更用力的夹紧史蒂夫的腰，也没真正做出要走的样子。  
  
史蒂夫集中精力，一下又一下地用自己的家伙撞着冬兵的前列腺，让他的抱怨变成呻吟，“我只要一个名字，然后我们可以聊聊你包着我的老二的感觉有多么好。”  
  
“再让我射出来，我就告诉你名字。”冬兵回答。  
  
史蒂夫不知道冬兵的话有几分诚意，但史蒂夫乐于接受挑战，于是他停止说话，专注地一下又一下操着冬兵，他握住冬兵的阴茎，那家伙在他们谈话期间已经再次变得又红又硬，他的左手配合着自己的进出来回套弄。  
  
史蒂夫的精神完全集中在面前的身体上，冬兵的身体，以及他们之间甜美的摩擦，他知道这座废电厂里也许还有其他人在，没准是这张毯子的主人，他也能听到其他噪声，气流经过地下管道的呼呼声以及老鼠作祟。但除了冬兵的双眼以及他们两人的呼吸，史蒂夫什么也不想看，什么也不想听，于是他屏蔽掉任何其他事物。  
  
几分钟后，冬兵射在他的腹部，史蒂夫则在冬兵的身体内高潮。  
  
“名字。”他要求道，身体跌在冬兵身体上，感觉对方的大腿轻轻缠着他的腰。史蒂夫的感官逐渐恢复，但他的视线不曾从身下的人身上移开。  
  
“阿洛亚·米兹拉齐。”冬兵说道，史蒂夫为他如此轻易地放弃抵抗而感到惊讶。史蒂夫没听过这个名字，但是弗瑞肯定知道。可冬兵背叛他的雇主实属异常，这次他没有试图为难史蒂夫就更加奇怪了。  
  
“无论如何我不信你，你以往都不会供出雇主的身份。”他从冬兵身上滚到一边，两人都未坐起，躺在地上穿着衣服，在他们找回自己乱成一团的衣物时，肢体偶尔交缠。  
  
“我讨厌那家伙，他谈论我的时候，就好像我只是件设备。”冬兵带着怒意答道。史蒂夫突然感到内心中一阵恐惧。他从没听过冬兵的这种语气，他听起来冰冷又致命，就好像神盾局文件里描述的那样。  
  
史蒂夫花了太多精力去了解冬兵档案之外的那些信息，比如他在有人为他舔肛的时候会发出怎样的呻吟，或者他的脖颈与肩膀交汇处汗水的味道。史蒂夫完全忽视了那些档案里就写得一清二楚的资料。  
  
“而且，我的合约里也没说我不能在工作结束之后供出他的名字，有时候合约会写明这点。”  
  
“我到是学了不少和你约工作的技巧。”史蒂夫告诉冬兵。他放弃了自己被糟蹋的格子衬衫，把它留在了地上，也许住在这里的人（们）能够用上它，即使它已经没有扣子了。  
  
“你想约活吗？想杀什么人？”二人从地上站起来，史蒂夫伸展了一下自己的后背，冬兵说道，“我可以给你打个折。”  
  
“不了，我有不同的解决冲突的办法。”史蒂夫回答。当这次约会已经结束的信号变得明显时，气氛尴尬起来，这次史蒂夫不能再说服冬兵不要离开，他不知道该对他说什么才好。  
  
“好吧，谢啦。在我不得不在这个浪漫的约会地点接到一份工作之前，我可得走了。”冬兵转身离去，史蒂夫迅速移动脚步跟上。“现在可真尴尬了，我觉得我已经说了再见。”  
  
“我还以为你知道我想问什么。”史蒂夫并没有看冬兵，只是跟上了他，史蒂夫走路的声音比冬兵大得多。  
  
“我已经告诉你那家伙的名字了。”冬兵叹道。  
  
“我下次什么时候能见你？”  
  
冬兵停下脚步，转身疲惫地望着他，“这不是个好主意，你肯定也知道。”  
  
“不是好主意也没妨碍我们的前两次会面。”史蒂夫耸肩争辩道，装出随意的姿态。  
  
“你到底想要怎样？我说浪漫约会的时候是在开玩笑，我们之间可没什么化学反应，史蒂夫。”  
  
个人来讲，史蒂夫不同意他们之间没有化学反应，但是他明白冬兵的意思，他们之间不可能发展出任何关系，他对冬兵的期待，也只关乎欲望和刺激的性爱（以及其他的一些附带品）。  
  
“我不是说什么永久性或者有意义的关系，我们都只是为了找一个好床伴。”他直截了当地说道。  
  
“如果你知道上哪去找，世界上好床伴多得是。”  
  
“我又不是没找过。”史蒂夫选择诚恳，“而且你肯定也知道，所有的人都是易碎品，我们不是，我注射了血清，无论你是怎么回事，你和我一样。再者说了，别管你的背景如何，肯定很难找到什么人能够理解你的身份。”  
  
“没准我可以，没准我知道所有的刺客俱乐部。而且无论如何，我们两人也没有什么共同生活经历。”  
  
“我们的共同点已经足够了，我们没有稳定安全的生活。”史蒂夫回到了他早先的问题上，“我下次什么时候能见你？”  
  
冬兵再次走动起来，看起来在思考，“我不知道，我接下去的几件工作没有严格的死线。”  
  
“估计。”  
  
冬兵叹气。  
  
“你真是个大麻烦，好吧，下个月。”他说了一个日期，史蒂夫记在心里，然后冬兵告诉史蒂夫说，“JMZ车站，那有一排办公室，你需要撬锁。”他弯下腰，从地上捡起一块弯曲的金属，在史蒂夫能够回答之前，冬兵把铁块抡在了他头上。  
  
金属打到史蒂夫，史蒂夫的头像后甩去，他的眼睛直冒眼泪，趴在地上晕头转向了一分钟，才强压下痛感。睁开眼睛的时候，冬兵已经消失了。  
  
“我根本没想跟踪你，混蛋！”史蒂夫喊道。他知道冬兵不希望自己看到他离开的方向。  
  
等到史蒂夫找回他的摩托车，头痛几乎散去。他驾车回家，洗了个热水澡，重新出门。回想起和冬兵共度的时光，史蒂夫觉得又好笑又好气。  
  
当史蒂夫来到大厦与大家共享咖啡和面包的时候，他是最机警清醒的一个复仇者，当他们部署攻击纽约本周威胁的计划时，就连娜塔莎的声音都很安静。史蒂夫不止清醒，看起来心情也很好。其他复仇者都注意到这点，心怀嫉妒，也很好奇。  
  
“我猜你昨晚上和人上床了。”当史蒂夫模仿托尼的激光射线发出的声音时，托尼开玩笑道。  
  
史蒂夫假装为他的说法而结巴，其他人都笑起来，史蒂夫可想保持自己的私生活绝对隐私。  
  
当大家登上战机之前，史蒂夫把希尔拉到一边，告诉他冬兵供出的雇主姓名，是谁在峰会期间买凶杀人。他告诉希尔信息来源也许并不可靠，但也许是真的，当她询问史蒂夫的信息来源时，史蒂夫只说是无名线人。  
  
史蒂夫的做法成功了，神盾局在24小时之内抓捕了米兹拉齐。史蒂夫也不知道自己之前是否真的相信冬兵的说辞。他不知道这意味着什么，冬兵仍然会攻击他，但至今为止还从未对史蒂夫撒过谎。史蒂夫唯一知道的事情是，他不在乎用同样的手段再从冬兵那获得更多情报。


	4. Chapter 4

那个月末，史蒂夫在低线公园轻轨站员工浴室内找到了冬兵。当史蒂夫穿过满布尘埃的轨道时，引来了很多好奇的目光，史蒂夫决定在约会结束以后，给在这里居住的不幸流浪汉们送些食物和毯子。  
  
他轻而易举地撬了锁，进入被遗弃的办公室楼道，史蒂夫听到几间屋子之外有流水的声音，他循声找去，不确定是冬兵，还是其他什么可怜的人试图找个有四壁和屋顶的地方过夜。  
  
通往浴室（换衣间）的门虚掩着，史蒂夫推开门，看到那只金属手臂连接的布满疤痕的强壮肩膀，冬兵站在淋浴下。他的长头发被水打湿，贴在头皮上，他面对着墙壁，苍白紧实的臀部展露在史蒂夫面前。他们第一次做爱的时候，史蒂夫就已经见识过那条手臂是以何种粗暴的方式连接在冬兵躯干上的，但是从远处观看更令人觉得胆战心惊。  
  
冬兵转过身，史蒂夫看到他今天戴着多米诺面具。史蒂夫希望自己至少能够见上一次冬兵的整张面孔，他脸上所有的五官特征单独来看（只有嘴巴或只有眼睛）都像巴基，所以史蒂夫难以自制地把那些五官拼凑成他脑海中的面孔。显而易见，冬兵是个面貌英俊的男人，史蒂夫想知道跟自己亲密的人到底长什么样子，而不是因为真相不明而在自己的脑子里擅自给他贴上一张已故情人的脸。  
  
“都不等我吗？”他一边脱掉自己的神盾局制服一边试探地说道。实际上史蒂夫都不确定自己是否能够准时到达约会场所，因为白天有一艘潜水艇失踪了，他不得不佯装头痛而提前结束工作汇报。  
  
“我需要洗个澡，你应该心怀感激。”冬兵只是这样回答，史蒂夫已经脱光了衣服，把他推到墙边。  
  
一秒钟后，史蒂夫跳了开，“冷死了。”他牙齿打颤地说道。  
  
冬兵耸肩道：“这里哪有热水，天才。”  
  
史蒂夫不知道他如何能够在冰冷的淋浴下保持不动，水虽然冷，但是却也让一切变得光滑，史蒂夫小心翼翼地回到淋浴下，亲吻冬兵，他为冬兵换掉面罩感到高兴，贴着他的嘴唇呢喃道：“给我热身？”冬兵不雅地哼了一声。  
  
“蠢货。”他指责道。  
  
史蒂夫的手指插入冬兵梳起来的头发，牙齿在他的脖子上上下滑动。他突然一把攥住冬兵的头发，把他的脑袋猛力撞向瓷砖墙壁，在距离只有几厘米的地方停下来。  
  
“干嘛——”冬兵暴怒地大叫起来。  
  
“这是为了在杨克斯你给我的那一下。”史蒂夫说着，把冬兵拉回来，脸埋进刚才差点撞到的地方，“我想建议你下次不要再用揍我的办法转移我的注意力，我不在乎我们做完之后你要去哪里，但是我不跟拿我当拳击沙袋的人上床。”  
  
记忆中的画面在史蒂夫眼底燃着：当巴基专注于他的意大利姑娘的那段时间，史蒂夫在码头碰到了一个安静的男人，一个月之内史蒂夫与他鬼混得非常愉快，然后是那一次，男人多喝了至少四杯酒，史蒂夫还记得那人因为自己不肯搬出与另一个男人（巴基）合住的公寓而暴怒。史蒂夫记得男人的拳头打在自己脸上，以及之后巴基脸上杀人的表情，史蒂夫伤得止不住愤怒，没办法用街边打架蒙混过关。  
  
后来巴基回家的时候，衬衫上还带着血迹。  
  
史蒂夫把自己从回忆中拽回现实，“而且我能打垮你，你也能打垮我，所以咱们最好和平相处。”  
  
冬兵谨慎地瞪了他一会儿，打量他的时候似乎带了点类似尊重的神情，“还不算太蠢，哼。”一分钟除了水声之外的沉寂后，冬兵小声念了一句。  
  
史蒂夫把令人痛苦的回忆推到一边，尽可能故作轻松地耸了耸肩。二人之间的空气变得更加凝重，史蒂夫不做让步地等着冬兵对他之前的要求作出回应。  
  
“好吧。”时间拉长，冬兵最终说道。他抓住史蒂夫下巴的方式比史蒂夫预料之中的要轻柔一些，史蒂夫决定接受他的努力。他任由冬兵拖着自己陷入一阵炙热又暴力的亲吻中，除了粗糙原始的嘴唇接触，他强迫自己忘掉一切。  
  
史蒂夫看到淋浴室角落架子上放着的凡士林，他不发一言地令冬兵转过身，开始为他做扩张，当冬兵贴着墙壁，史蒂夫双手按在墙上圈紧他，一下又一下从背后进出他的身体时，谁也没有再说话。  
  
史蒂夫攀上顶峰，他让冬兵保持好角度，从后面伸手去套弄他的阴茎，冬兵也随之高潮。  
  
冬兵滑下去，跪在地上，他射出的精液混在冰水中，顺着地上的曲线流进下水槽。他转过身来含住了史蒂夫的阴茎，仔细舔舐，给史蒂夫做了一次完全的清洁，远比淋浴喷头要彻底。在冬兵的舌头下，史蒂夫觉得自己全身的血液都冲回到下体。  
  
史蒂夫拖着冬兵的腋下把他从地上拉起来，胡乱地亲吻他。然后史蒂夫把冬兵按回墙上，猛然抬起冬兵的左腿，一直到让他的脚踝搭在肩膀上。  
  
“你对我的柔韧性倒是很有信心。”冬兵挑起一边眉毛讽刺地说道，史蒂夫重新挤进冬兵身体里，依靠之前残留的凡士林和自己留下的精液做润滑。  
  
“大部分我认识的杀手都能不费吹灰之力下叉，看来你也一样。”史蒂夫嘟哝道，一只手抚摸着冬兵金属手臂链接肩膀的伤疤，轻轻扫过他的乳头。  
  
这次冬兵不需要史蒂夫套弄他的阴茎就获得了高潮，当史蒂夫看到冬兵的眼睛颜色变深，朦起雾气，他自己也随之射出来。  
  
史蒂夫放下冬兵的腿时，对方抱怨了一声，不太情愿地后退去关掉了水龙头。没有像雨声一样的流水，室内回复了安静，当史蒂夫重新感觉到周遭的世界时，他又立刻开始怀念起刚刚的温存。  
  
他们把各自的衣物套回自己的潮湿的身体，冬兵小声嘀咕道，“抱歉揍了你，敌意是我的坏习惯。”  
  
史蒂夫用挑眉回应这个迟来的道歉，他突然意识到，冬兵的性格正在不断的变化，他正在摆脱掉一些早先禁锢着他的东西。史蒂夫不知道是什么让他产生了这种想法，但他可以确定冬兵以前并不像现在这样，他在逐渐分析自我的行为，不断改变。  
  
“下周五。”在史蒂夫提问之前冬兵率先提议道，史蒂夫意识到自己不再需要争辩甚至提起就能获得邀约，他的心跳因此加快了一点。史蒂夫提议在法拉盛草地公园见面，因为他觉得轮到自己选择地点了。  
  
这次他让冬兵先离开，令人感激的，冬兵没再袭击他。史蒂夫等了几分钟，等到冬兵去向他要去的地方，自己才离开。  
  
他回到家，倒进自己的沙发里，决定看看二十一世纪在凌晨四点有什么好节目，因为他心情不错。即使是愚蠢的电视节目和格外长的广告也没办法打击史蒂夫皮肤下雀跃的好心情，他没有试图爬回床上，也没有清洁身体，在他睡着前，史蒂夫想到，幸亏他喜欢独自一人探索纽约市，若非如此，他也不会知道那些偏僻空旷，不引人注目的场所，来与冬兵约会。  
  
他最后想到的一点是，冬兵肯定也和他有着相同的爱好。  
  
  
  
他们在法拉盛草地公园见面，这里比以往的地点更暴露，但是史蒂夫的听觉比常人敏锐，冬兵也有超凡的直觉，所以他们是安全的。  
  
史蒂夫坐在水泥长椅上，把冬兵拉到他的双腿间，他把冬兵的头发在脑后抓成一个松散的马尾，冬兵的温暖口腔包裹着他的阴茎上下滑动。史蒂夫的的阴茎勃起时看起来尺寸骇人，冬兵的舌头舔过那上面凸起的血管，那让史蒂夫回想起巴基之前会做的，即使是史蒂夫还身材瘦小的时候。  
  
随后冬兵爬上史蒂夫的膝盖，让他们的下身碾在一起，史蒂夫的牛仔裤和冬兵的战斗皮裤都只退到小腿上，谁都顾不上完全宽衣解带。史蒂夫的身体太敏感了，在冬兵射出来之前他就高潮了两次。为了弥补对方，史蒂夫把两根唾液打湿的手指戳进冬兵的后穴，让他有些什么可以借力，这是原来巴基经常对史蒂夫做的把戏，后来巴基自己也喜欢上了这种方式。  
  
冬兵高潮之后，史蒂夫懒散地把两个人混在一起的体液都蹭在冬兵的大腿上，也许如果他试图检讨自己行为的动机的话，还因为一点占有欲。  
  
“这是怎么来的？”他的拇指抚过一道明显的伤疤，看起来十分危险，过于接近冬兵的骨盆动脉。这大概是史蒂夫问过的最私人的问题，冬兵看了一眼，好像不明白史蒂夫为什么要问这个。  
  
“我身上不会留疤，我那些旧伤疤也都消失了，所以我感到好奇。”史蒂夫安抚地解释道。  
  
“你的旧伤疤是如何消失的？”冬兵问道。虽然他听起来真的感兴趣，但是史蒂夫还是注意道他再次把话题从自己身上转移开来。  
  
“血清让我变得强壮，给了我完美的健康身体。我原先瘦小而且体弱，别人会留一道疤的时候我则会留十道。”  
  
冬兵并没有表现出他是不是已经了解史蒂夫的过去，但他停顿了一会儿，说道，“在卡塔那，很久以前，我已经完成了我的任务，没注意到一个突然出现在身后的保镖。”  
  
史蒂夫点头接受了冬兵的答案，他没有试图询问更多细节。  
  
他们一起离开公园，史蒂夫爬上自己的摩托车，冬兵靠在栏杆上看着他。  
  
“两周后，死马湾停车场。”冬兵自信地安排道。  
  
史蒂夫向他敬礼，点燃了摩托的引擎，他踢开支架，驶离公园。从后视镜里，他看到冬兵仍旧倚靠着栏杆站在那里，等待史蒂夫消失才会离开，无论他不做任务也不与史蒂夫在一起的时候到底住在哪里。  
  
在骑车回家的途中，史蒂夫停止为这晚的约会傻笑，开始思考自己到底多么执着于拿冬兵与巴基相比。他们两个人几乎没有相同之处，但史蒂夫至少看到了足够的相同点，这让他感觉对冬兵不公平。虽说史蒂夫和冬兵之间的关系不可能让冬兵产生任何对巴基的嫉妒心，完全不可能，但史蒂夫仍然觉得当自己在冬兵脸上或某种小动作中看到巴基的影子时，是一种不诚实的表现，又或者当他对冬兵做一些他认为会令巴基疯狂的事情时。  
  
此外，史蒂夫还知道，如此频繁地回想巴基，就好像巴基还在身边一样，这影响了史蒂夫的正常生活。每一次他都更加思念自己的好友，当他们探讨史蒂夫的心里问题时，萨姆会说他没有勇气直面自己失去的东西。  
  
知道冬兵身上伤疤的来历是一件好事，史蒂夫对巴基身上的伤疤了若指掌，甚至比自己原先的伤疤还要清楚，巴基当然没有伤过大腿与骨盆连接的地方，那是冬兵的伤疤。  
  
冬兵大概会讨厌史蒂夫的决定，但史蒂夫希望了解更多冬兵与巴基的不同点。二人也许除了瞳色发色以外根本没有相同之处，但史蒂夫难以区分二人，只因为他对冬兵全无了解。  
  
第二天，史蒂夫来到神盾局，要求查阅冬兵的档案。弗瑞怀疑地看着他。史蒂夫毫无疑问地相信他对希尔说的匿名线人被上报到了弗瑞那里，毕竟希尔对弗瑞非常忠诚。史蒂夫保持正直又无辜的表情，告知弗瑞说索要档案是为了个人调查。  
  
“为什么突然对我们的朋友感兴趣？”弗瑞问他，史蒂夫翻阅着文件，试图发现在先锋科技任务之后有没有什么新信息被加入。  
  
“在电视新闻上看到了一件谋杀案，我想也许有可能是他。”当然没可能，新闻中报道了案件调查，死者身上留下了一个血手印，冬兵在犯罪现场留下自己的手印的可能性，就和弗瑞穿上围裙给复仇者们打扫房间的可能性一样大。档案里没有多少新信息，但史蒂夫也对冬兵的金属手臂说明和冬兵的职业生涯感兴趣。  
  
“要我提醒你神盾局的交友规范吗？”弗瑞问道，史蒂夫无辜地眨了眨眼。  
  
“不需要，长官，我还没有与冬兵交友，如果情况有变我会通知你的。”他礼貌地回答道。  
  
文件没给史蒂夫带来什么新闻，但是史蒂夫接受了一下金属手臂杀伤力的再教育（当然了，文件里没写冬兵的金属手指握住阴茎的时候能有多温柔），他又整理了一次冬兵活动的时间线，但没获得什么额外的信息。  
  
根据神盾局的报告，冬日战士在过去的七年间频繁出任务，他的出现比史蒂夫由冰冻苏醒早五年，冬兵经常在北美地区被目击，从未出现在俄罗斯或周围的斯拉夫国家。文件中指出冬兵使用苏联生产的子弹，史蒂夫觉得他似乎开始找到了一点关于冬兵的事实。  
  
  
  
  
他们在死马湾停车场碰面，一场暴风雨正在天边酝酿。所以停车场上除了一辆报废车，就只有他们两个人。  
  
史蒂夫已经把冬兵按在汽车前盖上操过一次，冬兵撬开车门，两个人又钻进汽车的后座，交换慵懒的亲吻，并为彼此口交，雨点开始砸在这两被抛弃的汽车顶棚上。  
  
“给我一个名字称呼你。”史蒂夫嗓音沙哑地要求道，冬兵已经射在史蒂夫的嘴巴里，正在调整自己的呼吸，“根本不用是真名，只要一个我能用来想你的名字。”  
  
冬兵皱起眉头看他，最终说道，“万尼亚。”  
  
史蒂夫为了其中的暗示心脏狂跳不已，这是另一个证明冬兵来自俄罗斯的证据，至少是某个临近的东欧国家。但是冬兵没有口音，他说英语也极为自然，令史蒂夫怀疑自己积累的证据是否是事实。但是巴基绝不是俄罗斯人，巴基是个布鲁克林男孩，拥有纯正的爱尔兰血统。  
  
“和我想象得不太一样。”一分钟之后，史蒂夫评价道，因为史蒂夫已经告诉过冬兵自己的名字不必再重复。  
  
“你想象我该叫什么？他的名字吗？”万尼亚的声音让史蒂夫无法分辨他的语气，这回轮到史蒂夫皱起眉头。  
  
“谁？”他傻乎乎地问道。  
  
“我怎么知道谁——就是我让你想起来的那个人。”万尼亚仿佛了解一切。  
  
史蒂夫感到震惊，因为万尼亚恰恰点明了史蒂夫最近的感受，史蒂夫则完全不知道他是如何猜到的。史蒂夫哑口无言。“哦，我那位，”他过了一阵才回答道，“在我原先生活的年代，你也不是真的让我觉得像他，只不过有些时候……呃，对不起，但你是怎么知道的？”  
  
万尼亚得意洋洋地笑，操，那简直就是巴基的笑容，“我最擅长找到别人的死穴，”他说道，“你喜欢操我，但是有些时候你还想从我这要点别的。好吧，你男人出了什么事情？他变老了你没有？”  
  
史蒂夫真心希望那就是现实，他不在乎巴基变老，连眼睛也不会眨一下，他还是会选巴基。但当然了，这一切都是美好的幻想，“他在战争中死去了，就在我死掉之前不久，我不是期待你是他，我只是有时候会闪回。”  
  
“他叫什么？”万尼亚问道。后背顶着史蒂夫赤裸的胸膛，检查自己右手的指甲。他咬着指甲边缘的倒刺，揭掉一小块，史蒂夫只是眨着眼睛试图摆脱掉这种超现实的感觉，他竟然在与他的……别管万尼亚是史蒂夫的什么人，他竟然在与他谈论巴基。有那么一会儿，史蒂夫想让万尼亚闭嘴，但很明显万尼亚根本不在乎，也不会评判他。史蒂夫内心中的一部分迫切的想要谈论他的老情人。  
  
“他叫巴基。”史蒂夫用了过去式，胸口并没有感觉到叫嚣的疼痛，这至少是一点点进步。他扭过头去看雾气模糊的窗子和远处昏明的灯光，“别管你怎么想，我们当时没有这种关系，他一直担心有人会发现我们，他隐藏事实的办法就是和任何愿意跟他上床的姑娘上床。”  
  
“呃……我不能骗你说你是我唯一一个床伴，而且我觉得每次在我们能找到的最偏僻的荒郊野外见面绝对算得上隐藏事实了。但是除此之外，我们两个的关系和你们两个的关系还真是‘截然不同’啊！”万尼亚冷酷地嘲讽道。  
  
史蒂夫迅速地扭过头，转向万尼亚，他并不想对此作出这么大的反应。但万尼亚承认他还同时和别人上床。当然了，二人之间从来没有一对一的忠贞协定，但是自从与万尼亚亲密以来，史蒂夫再也没觉得他需要去找任何其他人，他和万尼亚之间的活动又算得上什么呢？史蒂夫不得不承认，那只是一连串奇怪的非法入室和私会。他没办法要求对方从这段关系中获得与他同等的慰藉，所以史蒂夫把不快感放在一边。  
  
“话是这么说，我们之间只是性关系，我和巴基，有时候是性，有时候还有那种奇怪的情谊，我们两个人都拒绝坦白自己想要什么。他非常善变，从来没有打定过注意。你则完全相反，我们的关系很简单，我们都知道自己想要什么。”为了证明自己，史蒂夫的手掌滑过万尼亚结实的腹肌，握住他的阴茎。  
  
几分钟的繁乱呼吸和肌肤相亲之后，万尼亚射在史蒂夫的掌心里，史蒂夫把手指举到万尼亚嘴边，对方把它们一一添净。  
  
万尼亚没让他失望，那画面看起来太过色情，没法让史蒂夫继续保持忧伤的情绪，“哈，我很抱歉你的巴基是这么一个王八蛋，我也很抱歉他有这么荒唐的一个蠢名字。”  
  
史蒂夫不得不微笑，“大多数人都知道巴基·巴恩斯是什么人。他甚至被画进了美国队长的漫画里，作为英雄的助手，人们仍然会谈论他。当然不是谈论我们两个，只不过把他描述成英雄的挚友。我很惊讶你竟然没听说过他。”史蒂夫若有所思地说道，这仍然让他觉得万尼亚不是美国人。  
  
“好吧，我确实不知道，我甚至不知道很多关于你的事情，自从将近一年前神盾局的工作结束，我就没再做过背景调查。”  
  
“你知道的足够了。”史蒂夫诚恳地说道，他把万尼亚从胸前推开，从车内地上的一堆衣服中找到自己的内裤。万尼亚也也会意地开始穿衣服。“我不想在这种雨天走在外面，你觉得这破车里会有汽油吗？”过了几分钟，万尼亚一边系鞋带一边问道。这个问题让史蒂夫想起来，考虑到安全因素，他也不应该在这种大雨天骑车，他如此告诉万尼亚，对方带着目的爬到了车前座。  
  
“来看看我们是否走运。”他翻着汽车仪表盘下面，史蒂夫心不在焉地把手伸过前座，在万尼亚的背上画起了图案。  
  
“嘿，你最后把我的画怎么样了？”史蒂夫突然问道。  
  
“什么画？”万尼亚心不在焉地反问。  
  
“你手臂的画，先锋科技那次。”  
  
“哦，我把他放进了某处的一个安全储物箱。”仪表盘上亮了一下。  
  
“好吧，为什么？”  
  
车上的灯完全亮起来，收音机也响起来，突然开始播一段有趣的萨克斯小调，万尼亚用拳头砸了一下仪表盘，收音机收了声。  
  
“我真的不知道。只是觉得有意思，我把它和其他一些关于金属手臂的东西放在一起，还有他们如何——”他截断了自己的话，一分钟之后，汽车打着了火。油箱里只有四分之一的汽油，但他们已经在布鲁克林了。  
  
“谢谢，现在滚出我的车吧。”史蒂夫告诉万尼亚。  
  
万尼亚大笑了一声，但很快把他的表情换成了完美的怒容，就像每次史蒂夫突破了他的防线和面具，让他由衷感到有趣好笑的时候一样。  
  
“对了，在我准许你开着这辆偷来的车回你的地方之前，我得事先告诉你，我得离开一段时间，大概几个月。而且我完全不知道什么时候能回来。”  
  
“别杀任何不该死的人。”史蒂夫评论道。他对万尼亚的工作没有任何幻想，他仍然对万尼亚的职业选择感到不舒服，更令史蒂夫不舒服的是知道二人的工作有多相似。史蒂夫花费很多时间说服自己可以忽略掉万尼亚的错误，因为在这个奇怪的新世纪，没有任何其他人能让史蒂夫感受到万尼亚带给他的满足感。但他也知道这种逻辑与不许结交政策完全矛盾。  
  
“我回到纽约的时候会通知你。”万尼亚告诉史蒂夫，然后他下了车，小跑着离去。  
  
他们除了每次事先约定的会面以外，再无其他通讯，史蒂夫不知道万尼亚计划如何联系自己。他对不知道他们下次会面的时间和地点感到不安，这是他们第一次没有在分别前约定。  
  
史蒂夫开着偷来的汽车回到公寓，把它非法停在大街上，让它得以被警察拖走。  
  
第二天当史蒂夫离开公寓时，汽车已经不在了，史蒂夫说服克林特载他一程，带他到前一天摩托车停放的地方。克林特怀疑地盯着史蒂夫的脸。  
  
“你来这种地方做什么？”  
  
“做弗瑞不会喜欢的事情。”史蒂夫回答道，这绝对是实话。


	5. Chapter 5

将近三个月过去了，史蒂夫在一系列的团队训练之后回到自己的公寓，发现万尼亚正在他的厨房里，嚼着一根蛋白质棒。  
  
“呃……这可不行。你不能擅自闯进我的公寓。”史蒂夫说道，他有权利感到气愤，但怒火也很快被熄灭，毕竟史蒂夫原本打算度过节奏缓慢的傍晚，读书、画画，如果太无聊的话他会做做力量练习，但现在他确见到了万尼亚。  
  
万尼亚带着他的多米诺面具，看起来一点也没有悔过之心，这让史蒂夫再次生起气来。  
  
“你的那个破门锁基本上就像一个邀请函，欢迎光临，请随意翻屋里的破玩意。”万尼亚一边嚼着食物一边说，史蒂夫的脸拉下来。  
  
他不否认自己的全部家当可以被正确描述为“破玩意”。神盾局为这所公寓配置了笨重舒适的家具，某个人（神盾局是否有负责家居装潢的部门？）认为这房间里需要几件大众化的装饰。沙发上方的墙壁上挂着一块扭曲的金属，走廊里有一张模糊的港湾风景画，厨房里有一个巨大的挂钟。任何认识史蒂夫的人都能迅速分辨出，这些装饰品绝不可能是他自己选的。唯一来自于史蒂夫的装饰，是他父母褪色的老照片，以及一张模糊地他与巴基的合影，它们装在二手相框内，摆在卧室里。  
  
为了配合他斯巴达风格的公寓，史蒂夫自己没有什么私人物品，只有厨房里的那些厨具餐具、衣物，以及少量纪念品。托尼向史蒂夫交出了一只箱子，里面包括史蒂夫和巴基在战争时的所有物，还有一些霍华德得以从巴基的表亲那里收集的小物品，例如素描本、之前提到的旧照片，还有一些他们谁也不会再穿了的旧衣物，原因显而易见。  
  
史蒂夫的队员们和达茜经常督促他去购物，让家里变得丰富，像二十一世纪的每个正常人一样充满热情地去收集物品。史蒂夫试过一次，他买了一盆拥有复杂看护说明的盆栽，自此之后就再也不想尝试同样的体验了。  
  
“那盆东西真他妈已经死透了。”万尼亚评论道。  
  
“这可不行。”史蒂夫带着火气再次说道，他终于走过前厅来到起居室，把自己的盾牌放下。  
  
“我只是迫不及待见你了。”万尼亚用一种满不在乎的调侃语气说着，向史蒂夫揍了几步，靠在起居室的墙壁上。  
  
“我拒绝相信像你这样的人不能想出别的办法来通知我。”史蒂夫坚持道，拒绝先伸手去碰对方，默许他的入侵方式。  
  
万尼亚叹了口气，放弃了语气中的调侃，“要不现在把我踢出去，要不然就别自以为是地说废话了。我已经几个月没处发泄，大可以去找别人。”他直白地说道。  
  
史蒂夫又生气又恼火——万尼亚大摇大摆闯进他家，还要要求史蒂夫为了能够和他跳上床心怀感激。但不管怎样，史蒂夫心里又几乎忍不住想要微笑。  
  
说史蒂夫想念万尼亚并非百分之百准确，但他确实也无法对万尼亚不在身边而无动于衷。在过去的一个月里，史蒂夫都在想着万尼亚就快要回到纽约这件事，有好几次他都在会议中走神，做起白日梦，想着下次见面时自己要对万尼亚做点什么。  
  
史蒂夫缄默不语地走进卧室，等着万尼亚自己想通。他脱掉自己的几层上衣，把他们叠好放在角落的椅子上，转身时看到万尼亚小心翼翼地望向卧室里。  
  
“是说我被原谅了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫的裤子掉落在地板上，他弯下腰把裤子也捡起来叠好。他的短裤和袜子是最后脱掉的，然后他绕了一大圈，走到床头柜前，拿出一瓶润滑剂，向后倒在床上仰面朝上，双脚对着万尼亚的方向。  
  
万尼亚看起来仍然不明白史蒂夫到底是不是在邀请他走进房间，这倒是有点可爱。  
  
史蒂夫在自己的手掌心倒了一点润滑剂，又盖上盖子，把瓶子抛向万尼亚。  
  
“给你自己准备好。”他一边对万尼亚说，一边用滑腻的手掌圈住自己的阴茎，把润滑剂均匀涂抹开来。史蒂夫现在一点也不软——自从他发现万尼亚在公寓里就没有软过——但当他感觉到万尼亚的眼神锁在他手上的动作时，他变得更硬了。  
  
万尼亚脱光了自己的衣服，并不像史蒂夫那样有条理，而是任由自己的衣物堆在地上。他走向史蒂夫，撑在床边，一只手伸到身后，手指压进自己的身体中。他仍然瞪着史蒂夫泛着水光的阴茎，咬着下唇，史蒂夫的目光则被万尼亚身上不同的地方吸引了注意力。  
  
万尼亚的肩膀和腿上有几处紫色疤痕，史蒂夫可以立刻判断出那是超级士兵修复能力令其愈合的枪伤。万尼亚看到史蒂夫的视线，即使是呻吟的同时也皱起眉。史蒂夫打赌现在他身体里已经有三根手指了。  
  
“别问。”万尼亚命令道。  
  
“有本事就让我闭嘴。”史蒂夫鼓励道。万尼亚把手指撤出自己的身体，爬上床，骑在史蒂夫的胯上，他摆好位置，将身体对准史蒂夫的阴茎坐了下去。史蒂夫感觉胸中某种熟悉的感觉被释放，他贪婪地看着万尼亚的面孔和躯干，嘴巴不禁张大成圆形，呼吸急促。  
  
史蒂夫一只手勾到了万尼亚的脖子后面，另一只手撑在身后，在床上坐起来，他用力亲吻万尼亚，直到二人均嘴唇发白，他用抓住万尼亚脖子的手把他拽到自己胸前，让两人身体贴在一起。  
  
万尼亚大腿用力骑着史蒂夫，它们摸起来就好像温暖的钢材，史蒂夫认为自己也要出一份力。他的手指上下滑动抚摸着万尼亚的大腿，然后顺其自然地滑到万尼亚的臀缝，史蒂夫好奇地碰着二人身体接触的地方。  
  
“我向你保证，塞不进去的。”万尼亚在他唇边喘息道。  
  
史蒂夫并非想要尝试什么，但联想的画面让他变得更硬，“我打赌我可以再给你扩张，直到你能接受我的家伙和手指。”史蒂夫说道，当他听到自己说的话时，有感到有些不好意思。  
  
开黄腔从来都是巴基的活，不是史蒂夫的，而且诚实坦言，这句台词也是巴基曾经讲过的。他记得在那个冰冷冬日的寒夜里，这句话听起来是多么火辣。他觉得万尼亚对这句话也同样欣赏，如果他窒息的呻吟声能够代表意见的话。  
  
“为什么所有人都会觉得你他妈的单纯？”万尼亚嘶声问道，史蒂夫向他的身体挺进，感到包围着自己阴茎的甬道收缩。  
  
史蒂夫的手撑回床上，用这点额外的借力向上操进万尼亚的身体。  
  
万尼亚呻吟不断，甚至发出呜咽声，史蒂夫从没见过他如此放荡又无助的样子。万尼亚用右手握住自己的阴茎，金属手臂则掐在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫想着如果他必须带着这个手掌形的印子去参加电影之夜的话，他的队友们会作何反应。  
  
“所有人都只能看到他们想看到的。”史蒂夫模糊地回答道，他的大脑得不到足够的供血来让他思考更好的回应。而语言也不是他唯一受到影响的能力，史蒂夫亲吻万尼亚的方式无条理得像是小学生，但万尼亚的亲吻也同样全无章法。有那么短暂的一刻，史蒂夫开始思考万尼亚小时候是怎样的青少年。他的额头贴在万尼亚的肩膀上，对着他肩上的伤疤轻轻笑出声。  
  
万尼亚胸口起伏把史蒂夫推开，史蒂夫觉得万尼亚似乎不喜欢他去碰他肩膀上金属连接处的伤疤。  
  
万尼亚喘息道：“如果有人在这里撞见我，像这样骑着你，他们会说什么？”  
  
“那么，我会说，滚出我的卧室。”  
  
万尼亚大笑起来，一边笑一边射出来，因为这意料之外的事件呼吸急促。他向史蒂夫胸前倒下来，史蒂夫双手环住他柔韧弯曲的身体，继续抽插，万尼亚仍在轻哼，史蒂夫可以感觉他们喉咙接触的震颤。  
  
史蒂夫也向后倒，头砸到枕头上，万尼亚蜷缩着趴在他的胸口上，这是史蒂夫第一次见他做出如此可爱的行为，并且傻乎乎地把他的想法告诉了对方。  
  
“你他妈的给我闭嘴。”万尼亚说道，他从史蒂夫身上滚到一旁，把史蒂夫的胳膊压在床上。  
  
“你过去的几个月去哪了？”史蒂夫停顿了一会儿才问道。他们已经相互盯着看了许久，时间长到有什么在史蒂夫胸中积聚起来，他不想让那东西成形，但他的问题也真的好奇。万尼亚是去做了一件费时的大任务，还是一系列小任务，还是其他什么？  
  
“去放假了。”万尼亚打岔道，但他也并非试图欺骗史蒂夫。  
  
“我最近也有关注，但并没有听说什么引人注目的谋杀，你是不是水平退步了？”史蒂夫用调侃试图刺探更多情报。  
  
“当然没有。”万尼亚明确回答道，这也是一点有用信息。  
  
“谁打伤了你？”史蒂夫继续碰运气。  
  
万尼亚调整了一下姿势，让自己能够瞪着史蒂夫，“我可不是为了聊天来找你的，史蒂夫。”  
  
这听起来有些伤人，但史蒂夫迅速打消了这种感觉，“你现在在我的公寓里，躺在我的床上，毁了我今晚的计划，”这稍稍有些夸大，“所以，你至少得纵容我想要听点枕边情话的想法。”  
  
“真是不好意思，我今晚到底让你取消了什么激动人心的计划呀？”  
  
“我才不好意思，”史蒂夫回嘴道，“听起来你似乎试图想要和我聊我的私事？”  
  
史蒂夫觉得他们陷入了僵局，几分钟之内两人都沉默不语，直到万尼亚开口。  
  
“我去处理了一些私事。”  
  
“所以说不是职业暗杀？”  
  
万尼亚轻轻摇头。  
  
“哦，所以说是这些私事射伤了你？”  
  
“他们尽力了。”  
  
史蒂夫几乎就想指出看起来他们也成功了，但他不想再逼迫万尼亚。他说的枕边风只是调侃，但他也确实享受性爱之后的慵懒氛围，万尼亚的温暖身体还挤在他身边。  
  
他享受这种感觉，又持续了十分钟，直到他的肚子抗议起来，提醒他还没有吃晚饭。史蒂夫想着万尼亚是不是只吃了从他厨房拿的那根蛋白质棒。  
  
他叹了口气，下了床，穿好自己的短裤和底衫，走出卧室来到厨房。  
  
万尼亚抬着头看他，不满地哼了两声。  
  
史蒂夫没问万尼亚是不是想吃东西，他并非试图照顾他，但史蒂夫也确保把两大份意大利面扔进烧好水的锅里。  
  
他听见万尼亚也下了床，在他的公寓里转了一会儿，然后他进了洗手间，过了一分钟又走出来，这甚至比他们之前的拥抱时间更让史蒂夫感觉有人情味。万尼亚走回他的卧室，穿上裤子，但没再穿其他衣服。  
  
“这是巴基？”他问道，史蒂夫转身看到他正拿着史蒂夫在布鲁克林某个古董店买来的旧相框。那是唯一一家商店没有让史蒂夫感到不堪重负。  
  
“是他。”史蒂夫只是如此回答。那张照片是他们在战时拍摄的。那次是官方要求照相，让所有的突击队队员排成一排，他们拍了许多官方宣传照，但史蒂夫挑的这张照片，巴基的手臂环在史蒂夫肩上脸靠近他，在传授什么巴恩斯妙计给史蒂夫，史蒂夫看起来被逗得不行，别管巴基那时候在说什么。  
  
史蒂夫觉得巴基可能在谈论如何能够在一句法语不会的情况下泡到法国姑娘的绝技。但他们有太多相似的对话，史蒂夫不确定他到底说了什么。他希望这张照片的清晰度不是这么差，他希望巴基的脸能够再转向镜头一点，但是这是唯一一张他们有身体接触的照片。  
  
“不错嘛，我不介意和他睡。”  
  
史蒂夫知道自己是巴基唯一一个男人，因为巴基总是害怕被人发现，但史蒂夫总是为巴基受人夸奖而感到高兴。“把那个放回去，别碰我的东西。”他假意生气地命令道。  
  
他不在乎自己拥有的这些简陋的所有物，而万尼亚也看得出来，所以他并没有拿这命令当回事。史蒂夫第二次转身的时候，万尼亚仍然赤裸上身，坐在他的沙发上，正在读着他收到的邮件。  
  
“你为什么没有账单？”  
  
“雇佣我的组织替我付账。”  
  
万尼亚点头，“猜到了，我在你家查了一遍窃听器，不知道神盾局会给自家奴才们安置多少监控。”  
  
史蒂夫决定不去讨论自己为之工作的组织，一部分原因是因为他也不知道自己会不会为自己的组织说好话。他把一根意大利面丢到墙上测试有没有煮熟。（译者注：传说中测试意面是否煮熟的办法就是丢在墙上看能不能黏在墙上不掉下来。）  
  
"我操！这是什么玩意？"一分钟后，万尼亚问道，他的声音听起来十分开心，史蒂夫绝对没听过他的这种腔调。  
  
“什么是什么？”史蒂夫紧张地问道，让万尼亚高兴成这样准没好事。  
  
“‘欢迎来探寻传奇英雄背后的故事：美国队长，真正的美国英雄。’这是什么？”万尼亚保持同样的语气继续问道。  
  
史蒂夫记起自己几个月前听说过关于博物馆的事情，并且有礼貌地回绝了参与博物馆布展设计，而且有意识地把这事忘得一干二净。他从万尼亚手中一把夺过宣传单，翻到背面，看到一张佩珀手写的字条贴在后面。  
  
上面写着：“史蒂夫，你真应该来看一眼，这个展览确实让人深受启发。另，托尼上次约会的时候带我去的。”史蒂夫哼了一声。  
  
“这说起来真尴尬，但是有一个博物馆安排了关于我的展览。”他故作轻松地耸肩道。  
  
“为什么？”万尼亚看起来震惊极了，史蒂夫喜欢看他像自己一样对人们对他的关注感到难以理解，看起来他们二人是这世界上唯一不理解的两个人。  
  
“我真的不知道，你可以把这个扔到回收的那堆里。”他回去继续煮意大利面，这次面条通过了墙面测试。他用一个大碗盛出了一半意面，把一些重新加热的意大利面酱倒在碗里。这完全无法体现出史蒂夫的好厨艺，但他又不是在取悦他的客人。  
  
“如果你想吃的话这里足够。”史蒂夫随意地对万尼亚说道，不出所料，万尼亚晃到厨房里，给自己也盛了一盘子热乎乎的意面。  
  
史蒂夫查看了其他的邮件，没有什么有用的，万尼亚也回到了客厅中，在距离史蒂夫几英尺的地方坐下来。他甚至把脚跷到了史蒂夫的茶几上，完全是一副居家的样子。  
  
“你的博物馆里有展览些什么东西？”不知道处于何种理由，万尼亚就是没办法放弃追问关于那张传单的事。  
  
“那不是我的博物馆，是史密森尼，而且我也不知道，也许是我的旧制服，一些战争时候的旧照片。”史蒂夫脸红道，“肯定有些十分滑稽的宣传片。”  
  
“你不好意思了。”万尼亚看起来非常开心。  
  
“那确实尴尬。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
史蒂夫早年作为美国队长巡演时的羞耻心简直无法用语言形容，所以他开始背诵为销售E系列国防债券的演讲词，这些词他一辈子都不会忘掉，史蒂夫念了三句，保持自己的语气严肃而显得满怀爱国心，万尼亚大笑起来，甚至把一根面条掉在了自己赤裸的胸口上，酱料流到了他的乳头周围，史蒂夫开始期待下一轮性爱。  
  
“我没准会去瞧瞧。”万尼亚告诉他。  
  
“博物馆里应该有金属探测器。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
万尼亚把掉在身上的面条丢向史蒂夫。  
  
不幸的是，史蒂夫对第二轮的期望没有成真，万尼亚把自己的餐具放回水池里，就开始穿衣服。  
  
“第二轮？”史蒂夫充满期待地问道。  
  
“不好意思，我要去见一个潜在客户。”  
  
史蒂夫认为万尼亚向这样去见一个客户实在有损形象，他看起来不止被狠狠操过，而且嘴唇肿胀，但那不关史蒂夫的事情。“你最近会出国吗？”他问道。  
  
“现在看来不会，也许下周六我可以见你。”  
  
史蒂夫在脑子里想了一下日期，答应下来，他开始寻思他们应该在哪里见面。史蒂夫抛弃了几个想法，然后意识到，既然万尼亚已经找到了他的公寓，没有什么理由不能在他的公寓继续会面，无论万尼亚是如何找到他的。  
  
“你就直接来这里怎么样？新主意。”他提议道。  
  
“坏主意，即使你的公寓没有窃听器，也有人时刻监视你。”万尼亚指责道。  
  
“他们能强过你？”史蒂夫提出挑战。  
  
万尼亚甚至咬紧了牙，“当然不可能。”  
  
“那就来这里，你必须得承认，有床还是很棒的。”  
  
万尼亚并没有否认，他向大门走去。  
  
“哦，万尼亚，你敢再擅自闯进来的。”史蒂夫警告道。万尼亚回给他一个邪恶的微笑，离开并锁上了门。  
  
史蒂夫清理了一下，读了会儿书，他并不介意万尼亚提前离开，直到他回到床上，意识到他的床单闻起来带点泥土味和辛辣味，这味道并没有让他想起什么特别的，但是闻起来感觉很好，所以他睡着时，陷入了柔软又忧伤的梦境里。  
  
  
  
接下去的周六傍晚，史蒂夫骑摩托回到自己的公寓楼楼下，手里抱着几塑料袋的杂货。时间已经是黄昏，他希望自己可以在万尼亚到来之前回到家，以防万尼亚再撬开娜塔莎给他换的最新高端门锁。这是个原则问题，史蒂夫喜欢在复仇者大厦之外保有自己的私人领地，如果一个杀手能够随便进出游转他的生活空间，那还谈得上什么隐私呢？  
  
虽然史蒂夫为万尼亚的开锁技术感到忧虑，但他还是止不住期盼见到他。上周他大部分时间都住在复仇者大厦的套房里，以便可以为任务随叫随到，诺曼·奥斯本（绿魔）正在纽约作乱。但今晚他已经向希尔和他的队友们告假，他期待着能够减减压。如今他和队友们相处远比一年之前轻松自在，但每时每刻都与他们呆在一起同食同宿还是全新体验。  
  
他掏出钥匙拎着钥匙扣靠近大门传感器，以进入公寓楼，一只手突然从身后贴到了他的脖子上，吓得他差点扔掉了手里的购物袋。  
  
“哇哦，万尼亚！”  
  
万尼亚朝他眨了一下眼，替他把楼门拉开，他今天穿着深蓝色的衣服，几乎像黑色，上衣是运动衫，兜帽遮住了上半张脸，盖着他的多米诺面具，伪装绝对是个好主意，因为史蒂夫不知道凯特在公寓楼里设置了怎样的监控装置。没准现在就有摄像头正对着他们。  
  
“感谢你这次没有撬我的门。”史蒂夫从惊讶中恢复过来，走进楼门，万尼亚跟在他身后，“我为你能够控制住自己的犯罪冲动感到骄傲。”  
  
“不客气，这让我有机会放任自己做除了闯空门之外的另一个爱好，在停车场鬼鬼祟祟地溜达。”万尼亚假装严肃地说道。  
  
史蒂夫笑起来，二人离开楼梯间，走进他们楼层的走廊，他已经感觉比一星期里任何时候都更加愉快，他们经过凯特的房门，无论她有何种监控设备，一定有什么警示她，史蒂夫带来了非复仇者成员的客人，史蒂夫听到门锁转动的声音。  
  
他停下来，用下巴指了指自己的门示意万尼亚先走，并把自己的钥匙抛给他。凯特来到了走廊上，不出意料地，她手里抱着洗衣篮。  
  
“嗨！我这一周都没怎么看到你！”她一边讲话一边伸长脖子去看经过史蒂夫身旁的人影。万尼亚已经先进入了史蒂夫的公寓，他听到他的房门在身后打开又关上。  
  
“是呀，最近工作多到杀人，这里近来如何？”他礼貌地问道。  
  
“挺无聊的，事实上。”  
  
史蒂夫心说当然无聊，凯特看起来除了监视和保护美国队长之外，没有什么其他固定的职能，“听着，我之前想问你晚些时候愿不愿意一起去看场电影什么的，但我看到你家来了客人。”  
  
她看起来急于知道任何情报，所以史蒂夫必须告诉她点什么，以防她变得更加好奇。  
  
“是呀，只是一个来自退伍军人办的朋友，我朋友萨姆可能也会来，只好改天再看电影了。”他超凯特露出笑容，迅速转身离开，身后他已经听到凯特抱着洗衣篮回房间的声音，史蒂夫敢保证现在她一定在她的小本子上给他记了一笔。  
  
进到他的公寓里，史蒂夫把塑料袋放在厨房吧台上，四处寻找万尼亚。他正在史蒂夫的卧室中，瞪着史蒂夫写字台上的老照片，原因不明。  
  
“呃，嗨。”  
  
万尼亚扭头看他，并摘掉了自己的兜帽。他的表情让史蒂夫看不明白，他戴着的面具也对史蒂夫的观察没有帮助。  
  
“我得给自己做顿晚饭，你要吃东西吗？”  
  
万尼亚耸肩，目光回到相片上，他表现得很奇怪，史蒂夫发誓他进屋之前看起来心情还很好。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
万尼亚点头，明显还在为什么事情耿耿于怀。  
  
“你一直盯着我那些照片看，有什么特殊原因吗？”  
  
“没有。”万尼亚气呼呼地回答，当史蒂夫皱眉看他的时候，他又退缩了一点，“我今天去你那个操蛋博物馆了。”  
  
“不是我的博物馆。”史蒂夫提醒道，然后又补充，“你在展览里看到其他人了吗？”  
  
“是呀。”万尼亚简短地答道。  
  
“都有谁？”史蒂夫好奇地问道，他不知道展览的内容，但又觉得尴尬不想亲自去参观。  
  
“这对夫妇和这家伙。”万尼亚指向史蒂夫的老照片。  
  
“那是我的父母，而你知道那个是巴基。如果博物馆里有很多关于巴基的东西也说得通，但我不知道他们有多少关于我家人的展品。”  
  
万尼亚看向一个墙角，史蒂夫内心中对他突变的情绪耸肩。  
  
“里面没什么，好多文字让你读。”万尼亚心不在焉地回答，他突然扭头瞪着史蒂夫，“你就只有这点东西吗？”  
  
“关于我家人的物品？”  
  
万尼亚张了张嘴又闭上，“没错。”他过了一会儿才回答。  
  
“事实上我还有从史塔克的老房子里拿来的一箱子旧东西，二战时我认识他父亲，他去了——”史蒂夫截断了自己的话，因为万尼亚已经走向了他的客房，那箱东西就放在那，史蒂夫猜测万尼亚第一次来他家四处探查时就发现了那个箱子，现在还记得它在哪。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，无法理解万尼亚的阴晴不定，只得走向厨房。  
  
“我打算做炸鸡。”他告诉万尼亚，但万尼亚已经进了他的客房。  
  
万尼亚在房间里把那个箱子打开，史蒂夫能听到他在屋里乱翻着箱子里的东西，至少那里没什么值钱的。  
  
史蒂夫喜欢他的烹调过程，热好油，在鸡肉外面裹上面糊，听着鸡肉下进油锅里的滋滋声，看着炸鸡表面变得金黄酥脆。直到史蒂夫做完晚饭，万尼亚一直呆在客房里没有出来。  
  
“如果你想吃东西的话这里还有炸鸡。”史蒂夫一边叫道，一边抱着自己的食物坐到电视机前，电视里正在播放下半场橄榄球赛，史蒂夫不是个橄榄球迷，也没有支持的球队，但比赛作为晚餐娱乐还是令人满意。  
  
一分钟之后，万尼亚离开了客房，他没拿盘子，直接抓了一块炸鸡，盯着他的食物看了一会儿，然后就狼吞虎咽地把炸鸡塞进肚子。最终万尼亚把所有其余的炸鸡都吃光了，史蒂夫不得不在脑内拍拍自己的肩膀表彰一下自己的厨艺。  
  
万尼亚最终靠过来和他一起坐在沙发上，史蒂夫吃完了他的晚饭，享受他们这种近乎于随意地相处方式。随后他把万尼亚拉到胸前，交换了一个油腻的亲吻，身体互相研磨，直到二人都达到高潮，史蒂夫把手伸进万尼亚的衣衫下，感受他的肌肉收缩伸展，史蒂夫对万尼亚的身体格外着迷，之前他从来没触摸过过任何如此强壮有力的身躯。  
  
在第一次高潮之后，他们彻底脱掉了裤子，史蒂夫从他口袋里掏出自己今天刚从超市带回来的润滑剂，是那种高级的会发热的新产品。随后史蒂夫看到万尼亚感觉到身体中不自然的热量时的表情，让史蒂夫觉得它物有所值。  
  
史蒂夫粗暴地把万尼亚仰面放倒在沙发上，拽起他的两条腿，把他的小腿搭在自己肩膀上。万尼亚对这种暴露弱点的姿势皱起眉，史蒂夫只是微笑，他把自己送进万尼亚的身体，万尼亚的温度与润滑剂带来的人工增温让史蒂夫身体泛起红潮。  
  
万尼亚对他们的新体位很快也适应了，双腿夹紧史蒂夫的脖子，缺氧令史蒂夫的视线变狭窄。但他不受影响地继续原始又狂野地操进万尼亚的身体，把沙发垫挤到地上，甚至让沙发移动到了墙边，万尼亚意识到自己在做什么，立刻糊里糊涂地道歉，放开了史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫猛然大口吸气，射了出来，氧气一阵一阵带着刺激感充回他的血液中。  
  
在某一时刻，史蒂夫把万尼亚抱起来，带着他进了卧室，通常情况下他们有时间做两次，之后万尼亚就会离开，但他今晚显然哪里都没打算去。  
  
史蒂夫把他扔在床上从背后进入，万尼亚四肢撑着身体，用一些关于博物馆的胡言乱语刺激他：“操，我看见你过去的样子了。我可以把那个小家伙掰成两截——倒不是说他他妈的不性感，只不过太小了，史蒂夫，操，我现在想着那个小家伙，简直不敢相信你现在有多大个——快用你那个打纳粹的大家伙操我。”他的身体被史蒂夫顶得前后晃动。  
  
史蒂夫满脸通红，大部分原因是由于万尼亚的话，而不是他在做的活动，虽然他确实感觉自己现在至少也像跑了半程马拉松一样累。  
  
“闭嘴，不然我会停下的。”史蒂夫威胁道，一滴汗水从他的脖子上落到万尼亚雕塑般完美的屁股上，史蒂夫想要把那滴汗水舔掉，但没办法弯到那个角度，所以他看着那滴汗水顺着万尼亚臀上的弧线消失在缝隙中。  
  
“操，那个超级士兵血清真是不止对战斗有好处。”史蒂夫抓万尼亚的阴茎分散他的注意力，万尼亚倒吸一口气。  
  
血清确实不仅仅对战斗有好处——射精之后，史蒂夫跌回万尼亚身边的床上，万尼亚又摇晃着爬回史蒂夫身上，骑着史蒂夫让他在同一晚第四次高潮，这对普通人来说几乎不可能，史蒂夫以前也没试过，但这确实发生了。  
  
他们没有谈论的，是万尼亚和他一样，每次都会与史蒂夫一同高潮，很明显他身上携带的血清与史蒂夫的不无相似之处。这是另一条无法说明太多问题的关于万尼亚身世的线索。  
  
最终万尼亚从史蒂夫身上翻下来，与他脸对脸，史蒂夫感到无比满足而且筋疲力尽。无论万尼亚之前脑子里在想些什么，他现在看着史蒂夫，已经不再纠结了。他的面罩有点松动，史蒂夫想要把它扶正，他的想法太过明显了，万尼亚立刻向后躲去。  
  
“史蒂夫，想都别想。”万尼亚告诫他，试图使用粗鲁的口气，却带有几分睡意。  
  
“对不起，我没想摘掉它，你一直坚持要戴着面具有什么特殊的理由吗？”史蒂夫咬着嘴唇问道。  
  
“我不想让任何人知道我的长相，”万尼亚直言不讳道，“不好意思，即使是你也不行”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
万尼亚自己调整了一下面具的位置，让问题在二人之间停留了一段时间，“有一张谁也不认识的脸对秘密行动很有帮助。”  
  
“有人见过你不带面具的样子吗？”史蒂夫怀疑地问道。  
  
“几乎没有，至少没有活人。”他说话的语气带着不想继续的意味，史蒂夫非常确定那些见过万尼亚面孔的人下场如何。他想开个玩笑说自己可不想被他杀死，但这个笑话在他自己脑子里都感觉并不好笑。  
  
最终他只是闭上眼睛，允许自己把全部精力都集中在自己的呼吸上，不再思考其他。他很擅长这个，五分钟之内就睡着了。  
  
史蒂夫再次醒过来的时候时间不是很早就是很晚了，万尼亚在他身边睡得很熟。史蒂夫用手掌根揉了揉眼睛，想着要不要把万尼亚叫起来，他不介意万尼亚在这里过夜，但是他们之前没谈过此事，他也不知道万尼亚之后还有没有其他安排。  
  
史蒂夫再次睡着之前都没有拿定主意到底要不要叫醒他，当他在六点钟左右醒来时，万尼亚已经离开了。  
  
台子上有一张写着日期和时间的字条，笔记看起来在也说不清是精确还是混乱。


	6. Chapter 6

史蒂夫原本确信他能够在万尼亚留言上的日期回家（那张字条三周后还在他的钱包里），但是万磁王发起了攻击，X战警请求复仇者援助，所以约定的时间到来时，史蒂夫正在世界的另一边浴血奋战（有些血是他自己流的，但绝对不全是他自己的）。他看着昆式战机仪表盘上的钟表指向东海岸时间凌晨两点，史蒂夫感到一阵负罪感，他不知道如何联系万尼亚。  
  
这是他们奇怪关系带来的决定性缺陷，除去字条和面对面接触，他们从来没有其他的联系方式，这样的方式一直奏效，所以他们甚至没有确立什么候补计划来应付如果其中一人无法赴约的情况。  
  
现实中，史蒂夫知道万尼亚大概会在他的停车场呆上一阵，直到得知史蒂夫不会去赴约了，然后自行离开。万尼亚是史蒂夫所知的最不会感情用事的人，史蒂夫甚至还认识那些注满黄酮素的可怕的俄罗斯士兵，他不觉得万尼亚会为此而难过。生气，也许，但是不会又什么伤心的。  
  
而且万尼亚肯定也会理解。他花和史蒂夫差不多的时间环游世界去处理威胁，虽然使用的方式不同。即使史蒂夫现在想要通知万尼亚，他也绝无可能联系到他。想要在这样一件任务中联系万尼亚，史蒂夫都不知道从何开始。  
  
即使知道这些都是事实，但他还是因为自己错过了约会而又没有试图通知万尼亚，而感觉自己是个世界级混球。  
  
一旦考虑起他下次是不是还能见到万尼亚，史蒂夫就开始紧张，现在是史蒂夫打断了他们的交往模式。错过了这次，万尼亚会再主动来找他吗？  
  
这想法让史蒂夫十分不安，他不能忍受万尼亚就这样突然间悄无声息地从他的生活中消失。他不喜欢这样，但目前为止他也无能为力，史蒂夫强迫自己把所有精力都集中在眼前的战斗上。  
  
当他回到纽约的时候，又不得不耽误两天时间做工作汇报，并进行治疗。他断了几根骨头，身上也和其他人一样全是擦伤和淤青，但他最严重的伤也不过就是被一根破损的金属棍刺穿了腰部。  
  
裹着绷带疲惫地回到住处，离他错过的约会时间已经过了一星期。史蒂夫内心中不理智的一部分。期望万尼亚会出现在他的厨房里，趾高气扬地吃着史蒂夫的食物，夸耀自己穿透神盾局的保安防线是多么的轻而易举。  
  
但万尼亚不在那，很明显的，所以凯特在他的公寓里热烈欢迎史蒂夫回家。她绝对知道史蒂夫去了哪里干了什么，她一心装蒜的努力看起来还是很贴心的，所以史蒂夫容忍她来照顾自己几分钟，他坐在自家的沙发上，等着凯特帮他热汤。  
  
“哦伙计，你的出差工作一定非常辛苦，史蒂夫！这里，拿些冰袋贴在腰上吧——你的腰上看起来非常不自在。别担心，我是个护士，我知道自己在做什么。喝掉这个，那边还有一碗冰你可以用。你自己能靠着枕头坐起来一点吗？我帮你把汤端过来，太好了，你真棒。我的意思是出门工作什么的。”她一直在他周围喋喋不休。  
  
史蒂夫假装睡着，以便让凯特回去。他真的对她的看护和热汤心怀感激，没准史蒂夫是时候应该去努力打听打听她的真名了。  
  
他最终真的睡着了，醒来的时候，史蒂夫感觉足够好，所以他在公寓里转了一圈，做起他日常的健身活动，做饭、并打扫房间。他让自己忙于日常事务和他的爱好，决心不去想万尼亚的事情。  
  
他已经把自己的公寓彻底检查过一遍，查看家里是否有物品被移动，或者有没有新的留言出现，但什么都没有。所以除了在他们约好的地点继续等，史蒂夫也没有其他的办法。  
  
四天之后，史蒂夫终于说服自己放弃希望。以后的某次任务中，他还会见到万尼亚，然后他们可以再谈谈。万尼亚以前也曾离开过好几个月。  
  
但是只有四天而已，史蒂夫已经回到了那种又烦躁又孤独的状态，他已经好几个月都没有这种体验了，现在史蒂夫觉得自己仿佛回到了刚刚解冻的时候，那时候他刚被介绍给这个看起来十分虚幻的二十一世纪新生活。  
  
史蒂夫计划在第二天早上先与托尼和布鲁斯去他们在复仇者大厦的实验室，他下定决心督促自己离开公寓，去见见除了凯特以外的其他人，享受一下正常的人际交往。  
  
史蒂夫在第四天晚间锁上门，准备上床读点东西然后睡觉，他听见两声尖锐的敲门声。那与凯特急促的敲门方式不同，史蒂夫知道自己内心中的期望，但他还是坚持想象是他的某个队友来探望。  
  
当史蒂夫开门时，万尼亚倚着墙壁站在他的门外。他今天戴着口罩式的面具，眼睛周围也涂了黑色迷彩。他目光炙热地望着刚史蒂夫，看起来既不高兴也不生气，史蒂夫无声地拉开门让万尼亚进入房间。  
  
“对不起，我被事情绊住了，万磁王的破事……”史蒂夫解释道，不确定自己欠万尼亚怎样的道歉，他甚至不知道万尼亚是否需要他的歉意。  
  
万尼亚的眼睛打量了一下史蒂夫，察觉到他T恤下面的绷带。  
  
“你受伤了？”  
  
“不怎么严重，一些器官受损，流了些血，但现在已经基本康复了。”万尼亚点头，靠近了几步，直到他进入史蒂夫的私人空间，史蒂夫才注意到他身上浓重的汗味和火药味。史蒂夫仔细看了看万尼亚的着装，他穿着全套的战斗制服，近距离观察，还能看到皮子表面上有暗色的血印。  
  
史蒂夫意识到万尼亚可能刚从一次任务中回来，还没有返回他自己落脚的地方，就直接来找史蒂夫了。史蒂夫的心里流过一阵暖意，知道他不是一个人……不只有他对这段关系的依赖程度超出预期。  
  
“我不能留下，我还有些事情要处理，只是过来看看。”万尼亚告诉他。  
  
“你还要处理什么事？”史蒂夫问道，他用拇指擦着万尼亚眼周的迷彩。  
  
“第一件事是清理一下。”万尼亚并没有因为史蒂夫的接触更靠近，但他仍然停在史蒂夫可以碰触的距离，即使他已经宣布今天晚上不会和他上床了。  
  
“你可以在这洗澡，如果你想的话，我不会打扰你。”史蒂夫提议道，他的手掌停在万尼亚的臀部，指尖贴着他的臀缝。  
  
“那样的话我洗完澡还得穿这身衣服。”  
  
“我可以借你……”史蒂夫开始觉得自己的话越来越荒唐，所以他只是笑了一声，带着遗憾地捏了万尼亚的屁股一把，退开了一点距离。他轻轻在万尼亚的右肩上捶了一拳，“好吧混蛋，就告诉我一件事，我下次什么时候能见你？”  
  
“明天晚上？”万尼亚带着期望地问道。  
  
“没问题。”史蒂夫迅速地答应下来。明天很快便会到来，他对此完全没问题。但史蒂夫为万尼亚也如此急切而感到惊讶，“我是真的为上周没能赴约感到抱歉。”  
  
“那没关系，无所谓。”万尼亚耸肩答道，只不过史蒂夫开始怀疑，这对万尼亚来讲也有所谓，他们两个人显然都对上周错过的约会感到不开心和不安。  
  
史蒂夫当然知道当两个人开始像这样思念彼此意味着什么，他不清楚的事情是，他们的关系将怎样发展。史蒂夫可以后退，重新在他和万尼亚之间划清界限，但是万尼亚本身就如此神秘，从他那了解任何一点基本信息都难如拔牙。史蒂夫仍然对这个和他上床的男人全无了解——他知道一百种让他高潮的办法，但是没有任何表面之下的深层内容。  
  
他心里正为此感到纠结，万尼亚突然用手掌盖住了他的眼睛，然后史蒂夫惊讶地感到万尼亚的嘴唇贴上了他的嘴唇。当万尼亚把手掌移开的时候，他的面罩已经重新戴好。他最后看了史蒂夫一眼，从他来时的路离开了。  
  
对于一个像万尼亚一样秘密包裹的人，这种关系似乎没有任何发展的空间。现在二人之间有他们所拥有的这些，而他们也什么都没有。他们也许甚至都没有地方来重新画上那条线。  
  
所以史蒂夫把他将将就要成形的感情全部压回去。那只会毁掉一段和谐的关系，而这段关系对他来讲太宝贵了，史蒂夫无法就此放弃。  
  
  
  
第二次差点撞见凯特让万尼亚改变了进入史蒂夫公寓的位置，他不在去史蒂夫的前门，而是直接进入他家的阳台。他仍旧不会擅自闯入，而是躲藏在史蒂夫阳台家具的阴影中，等着史蒂夫把他放进来。史蒂夫对此心怀感激，他从来不知道万尼亚每次在他开门之前要等多久。  
  
天气逐渐转凉，雨雪让城市出行不再方便，就连坏蛋都有所收敛，不再试图在冰天雪地中侵占纽约市。复仇者们终于获得了喘息休整的机会。史蒂夫花更多时间去退伍军人部帮助萨姆，在复仇者大厦的健身房里与娜塔莎、克里特训练，或者在神盾局总部与希尔还有弗瑞一起分析复仇者前几个月的战斗影像资料。  
  
他甚至开始在一个政府开办的收养儿童艺术班当义务教师，当他看到孩子们认出老师身份的兴奋面孔时，史蒂夫已经对获得的报偿心满意足了。成百上千的家长希望自己的孩子能进入史蒂夫·罗杰斯教课的美术班，但是这里只是面对收养家庭的孤儿，这给了那些孤苦的孩子们某种特许权，让他们可以为之感到骄傲。  
  
寒冷天气令史蒂夫感到骨骼疼痛，他从未把这个秘密告诉过别人，这可能是因为血清让他一分钟之内膨胀留下的后遗症，又或许是因为他开着飞机撞进海里被冰冻沉睡了几十年留下的心里阴影。无论是什么原因，史蒂夫只是忍下来，尽可能不在会议、教室、训练健身房之间的路程上多耽误时间。  
  
而且每隔两周左右，他就会听见轻柔的金属碰撞声，万尼亚会爬进他家的阳台，这给他的冬日饱暖带来的好处可不是一点半点。  
  
一天傍晚他回到家的时间有些迟，白天与娜塔莎、克林特以及索尔一起的战斗训练非常激烈。傍晚下起雪，最终积雪达到四英寸。他迅速跑上楼梯，进入他的公寓，想着在万尼亚到来之前先洗个热水澡。他踢掉自己湿透的鞋子，进入公寓内，把水壶灌满水点上火，准备去浴室。  
  
阳台上有东西吸引了他的视线，当他迈步同时试图转身的时候差点没把自己绊倒。万尼亚坐在他阳台的凉椅上，脚搭着小桌子，他身上至少积了半英寸的的雪。万尼亚坐在那里一动不动，也没有把身上的雪掸掉，但史蒂夫可以看到他嘴边小团呼出的雾气。他仍旧带着多米诺面具，一身黑衣，让白色的积雪在他身上衬得更显著。  
  
史蒂夫手忙脚乱地打开阳台门，他只穿袜子走上积雪的阳台，“哇哦，快点进来。”  
  
万尼亚抬眼看他，但没有移动。  
  
史蒂夫感到一阵寒冷，这与天气无关，只因为万尼亚坐在这里的时候有多么镇定自若。他显然受过良好的训练。现在别管万尼亚打过什么血清，他肯定已经冻得体温过低了。  
  
“万尼亚，快点。”史蒂夫抓住万尼亚的手臂把他拽起来。  
  
万尼亚僵硬地站起身，跟上他。  
  
史蒂夫把他拉进公寓，立刻撞上门，帮他把身上的雪胡乱地扫掉，积雪落在他的地板上，可能过不了几分钟就会化进他的地毯里。“你在外面等多久了。”史蒂夫关心地问道。  
  
“大概三十分钟。”万尼亚回答。  
  
史蒂夫这才看了一下厨房里的挂表，发现竟然已经是这个钟点了，比他原以为的要迟了一个小时。他知道自己再次对万尼亚表现得像个世界级混球，所以他打定了主意。  
  
“下次，你就直接进来吧，傻瓜。”他一边说一边把万尼亚的人类手掌握到自己的双手间，试图温暖他冻僵的手指。  
  
“我没被准许进门。”万尼亚笑着说，雪从他的头发间落到脸颊上，因为肌肤的温度融化成水顺着脸颊滑下去，好像泪痕一样。  
  
“现在你被准许了，不要滥用你的权利。”史蒂夫警告因此露出笑容的万尼亚。  
  
“让我们直接把你送到床上，加一点体温吧。”他对万尼亚说道，两个人进入史蒂夫的卧室，他煞费工夫地把万尼亚从他湿透冻僵的衣服里面剥出来。他试图用一条干毛巾给万尼亚擦头发，但是万尼亚却把毛巾扔到一边，亲吻史蒂夫，他的舌头冷得像冰。  
  
他们开始的很缓慢，随后万尼亚一点一点找到了感觉，四肢和手指开始恢复，然后他完全活了过来，包括金属手臂都暖了起来。当史蒂夫在他大腿边高潮的时候，万尼亚疯狂地抓着史蒂夫的后背，几乎要抓出一道道指甲印，那些痕迹会在他们结束之前消失。万尼亚仍然身体打颤，热情地缠着史蒂，但那总好过冻僵到无法颤抖。  
  
他不断地在万尼亚身上移动，尽可能多地让两人身体接触，享受着另一种快感。曾经有无数次，都是史蒂夫在巴基身下颤抖，史蒂夫还记得那种感觉。他把那种亲密感联系到此时此刻，史蒂夫因为他也能够令万尼亚感受到他曾经从巴基那里获得的体验而高兴。  
  
他不断地操进万尼亚体内，即使是身体因为血清增强的极度敏感条件下，仍然磨蹭着万尼亚的身体，无论里外。他紧紧抱着万尼亚，所以万尼亚躺在他的怀里，当万尼亚感激地朝他微笑时，史蒂夫回以笑容。  
  
“满分。”万尼亚拖着长音，眼睛半闭着，史蒂夫最终从他身体里退出来。  
  
他把万尼亚留在床上，自己穿上内裤，走进厨房。  
  
“我觉得刚刚只有你爽够了。”万尼亚抱怨的声音传到厨房。  
  
“呆在那里。”史蒂夫回道，他继续完成了之前烧水的工作，冲了两杯热可可，他也给万尼亚倒了一杯，虽说他想象不出万尼亚是一个好甜食的人。  
  
他把两杯可可端回卧室，把万尼亚的那杯放在床头柜上，“如果你不喜欢巧克力，可以自己去弄茶或咖啡。”  
  
万尼亚滚到床边，拿起自己那杯，嗅了嗅，尝了一口，“这个可以。”  
  
他们安静地喝着饮料，可可的味道让史蒂夫想起早已逝去的面孔和声音。如果是几个月之前，他会把这种想法留在心里，但现在，他听见自己正在轻声诉说，“我母亲原先会在冬天泡热可可，没准我们当时没有足够的钱，但那是唯一能让我暖和起来的东西，我猜没准这东西救过我的命，我原先实在病得太厉害。”  
  
万尼亚哼了一声作为回话，但并没有说什么。  
  
史蒂夫突然间感到好奇，“你父母呢？或者你有什么家人吗？”这听起来像一个简单的只需回答“有”或“没有”的问题，史蒂夫现在已经不会从万尼亚那里期待详情了，他的眼睛还是捕捉道万尼亚耸肩时肩膀突然的僵硬。  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉，几乎想要因为万尼亚回答不出自己有没有家人而开口责备，然后他的心一下又沉了下去，意识到像万尼亚这样的人，不知道自己有没有家人或家人发生了什么，是一种切实的可能性，“真是太抱歉了，那问题太差劲了，我……我希望他们没出什么事情。”他急切地道歉。  
  
“我不知道他们，或者说不知道他们可能是什么人。我读到——”万尼亚迅速开口，但又打断了自己。过了一阵，他才补充道，“我觉得我可能是个孤儿，或者曾经是个孤儿。”  
  
这样的演说很奇怪，史蒂夫不知道如何作答，好奇心仍然在折磨他，而且万尼亚竟然在谈论自己，史蒂夫因此受到了一些鼓舞。  
  
“你说你曾经是孤儿是什么意思？现在不是了？”他追问道。  
  
“不是了。”万尼亚皱眉回答道，但他没有再说什么。  
  
“你读到什么？”  
  
万尼亚现在开始瞪他了，“我不想谈这些。”  
  
“为什么不呢？我又不会告诉别人。”史蒂夫挖苦地说。  
  
“别再问了。”万尼亚这样回答，他的语气尖锐，有什么东西被埋藏在表面之下，史蒂夫没有迅速地察觉到。  
  
“你对自己的身份实在是敏感，你的面具，过去的秘密，我甚至不关心你是什么人。”史蒂夫告诉他。  
  
万尼亚开始起身下床。史蒂夫抓住他，把他拽回自己身边。万尼亚手里的杯子掉到地上，史蒂夫但愿他已经把饮料喝完了。  
  
“别走。”史蒂夫一边说一边倾身不讲道理地亲吻他。  
  
他们迅速又投入了性爱当中，但在新一轮的套弄和抽插中，还夹带着他们对彼此的失望和气恼。万尼亚现在已经完全暖和过来，身上泛着红潮，不再向之前一样僵硬，他的头发在史蒂夫碰来仍然潮湿。他的金属手掌抓着史蒂夫的臀部，催促史蒂夫插入他的身体，力气足以在史蒂夫的皮肤上留下痕迹，没准一小时都不会消失。当史蒂夫身上的指印消失时，万尼亚应该早就离开了。  
  
他们的高潮与彼此相距不过数秒，万尼亚推开史蒂夫，随意地穿上自己的衣服便走出了卧室，这回轮到史蒂夫感觉自己是被遗弃的那一方。只不过万尼亚并非只是去了厨房，他从阳台离开，走的时候不忘撞上他的阳台门。  
  
  
  
  
史蒂夫快一个月没有见到万尼亚，但他最终还是绕了回来。史蒂夫寻思着他们的这种关系能维持多久，什么东西能够打破他们之间这种奇妙的羁绊，目前为止还没有什么能够摧毁它，即使是史蒂夫故意去撞万尼亚竖起的底线。  
  
他们继续提前预约见面时间，但是偶尔，万尼亚会偶然路过给史蒂夫一个惊喜。史蒂夫并没有因为万尼亚的可能到访而花更长时间等在家里，但他也不会自愿长期出差执行任务。  
  
一次在临近纽约的费城的短期任务，变成了一场充满僵尸的噩梦，即使X战警们回馈了他们曾经接受的帮助，史蒂夫仍旧被绊住了好几天。  
  
当他最终回到家的时候，全身上下都是一层一层的污垢，他这两天见了太多太多恶心的画面，让他想要远离人群独处一阵。但是当他进门之后，看到万尼亚躺在自家的沙发上，电视上正在播报来自费城僵尸大战结束后的现场直播。  
  
他和万尼亚目光相交，史蒂夫朝他点头，但是并没有停止去冲澡的脚步。他先是站在淋浴下，最终坐到了浴盆里，足足冲了45分钟的淋浴，才终于感觉又是他自己了。  
  
腰上围了浴巾，史蒂夫回到起居室，坐在万尼亚身旁的沙发上。  
  
“这玩意简直太疯狂了。”万尼亚对他说，他仍在看僵尸大战清理战场的报道。  
  
“我就在那。”史蒂夫说道，脑袋向后靠在沙发背上。  
  
“我知道你在那，我看的高清。那些家伙闻起来有多糟？因为评论员一直在讲那气味。”  
  
史蒂夫向万尼亚描述了这次袭击，万尼亚则问了一大堆关于僵尸的问题，然后又开始问史蒂夫在这场乱战中的角色，他的问题包括：“那个僵尸向你开枪扫射的时候，你被击中了吗？那看起来似乎打中了你的腿。”另一个问题是：“当你从那个楼上掉下来的时候，落地还好吗？”（跳下来，史蒂夫是跳下来的，不是掉下来。）还有：“我无法透过烟雾看清楚，你当时离那些炸弹很近吗？”  
  
当史蒂夫终于突破了超现实的状态，他注意到万尼亚所有的问题都带着一点忧虑。即使史蒂夫现在正和他坐在一起，没有缺胳膊断腿，仍然能够自由活动，但万尼亚不停地回忆电视里的镜头，询问史蒂夫是否受伤。  
  
最终万尼亚问完了所有史蒂夫受伤的情况，至少是他能从电视镜头中看到的状况，他们开始谈论复仇者和变种人的表现。万尼亚根据他看的电视报道为每个人评分，史蒂夫同意万尼亚的一部分评价，但当万尼亚给克林特打了“D”，只因为僵尸们看起来不会被箭所伤，史蒂夫对此抱有完全不同的观点。  
  
“很明显，镜头没有拍到克林特在仓库里与僵尸近身搏斗的场景，说真的，他比我们任何人都靠近那些家伙。”史蒂夫为他们的弓箭手争辩道。  
  
“只因为他没有其他办法了，你至少还有那个傻兮兮的飞盘。”  
  
史蒂夫忽略掉关于他的盾牌的讽刺，继续为克林特辩护，“他的某些特殊弓箭对僵尸管用，但是他把它们留到了最后，克林特是个杰出的战士，他在变种人使用他们的招数时保护了他们的安全。”史蒂夫本人对X教授的人并没有什么好感，除了罗根之外。他们的能力虽然强大，但是都不怎么禁打。  
  
“但对我来说，他看起来仍然是复仇者中的薄弱环节，并不是只有这一次战斗，去年我和你们一起工作的那次，他看起来也没什么了不起。”  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“那一次他做的工作和你做的工作完全一样。”  
  
“我做得可比他好！我在那个见鬼的基地里面，他在外面的树上。”  
  
史蒂夫没提起克林特有多喜欢树，“你真是自以为是，克林特为自己赢得了他在复仇者中的位置，他是个好战士，也是个好朋友。”  
  
“你们的纽约大战那次，他不是叛变了。”万尼亚皱眉指责道。  
  
“那又不是他的错！洛基给他洗脑，强迫他对付我们，他不知道自己在做什么，娜塔莎最终打了他的脑袋让他醒过来。”史蒂夫坚持道。  
  
“我百分之百理解他的状况，但总体来说，对他不感冒。”  
  
史蒂夫放弃了，然后他重新想了一下万尼亚的话，“你理解他的状况是什么意思？你经常被打头吗？”他问道，想知道更多。  
  
“闭嘴。”万尼亚站起身，伸展了一下身体。  
  
“或者你曾经发生过相同的事？”史蒂夫猜测道，突然意识到万尼亚与他分享的重要细节。  
  
“我会等在卧室里，全裸，直到你什么时候停止胡猜乱想。”万尼亚冷酷地看了他一眼，便穿过走廊，史蒂夫只考虑了一秒，就起身跟上。  
  
在被脑浆、脓血以及其他僵尸身上喷出的液体溅了全身之后，史蒂夫仍然感到恶心，所以他把万尼亚的双手压在床上，在他的嘴巴能找到的每一片肌肉上留下舔吻和啃咬。当他轻咬万尼亚的臀部时，在他的臀瓣上吮吸留下痕迹。史蒂夫对万尼亚身上不同的味道而着迷。他的臂弯，手臂和膝盖尝起来甜而柔软，他的胸口则微微带着咸味，他的伤疤尝起来火辣又古怪。史蒂夫想象着他脑海里的那些比喻，他觉得他可以以万尼亚的身体为生。即使是史蒂夫也不得不承认，万尼亚的味道要比巴基的混合着码头汗味和廉价古龙水的味道要好很多。  
  
他最终把万尼亚的脑袋按在床头的墙上，告诉他抓住床头。他一边操着万尼亚，一边寻思着一墙之隔的凯特是否能够听到墙这边的噪声，接下去，史蒂夫便忘了关于任何其他人的任何事情，只能想着他身下的那个人。


	7. Chapter 7

他第二天早晨醒来，刚睁开眼的时候，感觉有些不知所处。史蒂夫迅速地意识到，这是由于他的头正朝向床脚方向，所以看到的房间景象与平时完全相反。万尼亚在他身边睡得很沉，他打鼾的声音已经大到不怎么可爱了，史蒂夫想起前一天万尼亚把他的枕头弄得一塌糊涂，他一直在跟史蒂夫玩摔跤，直到史蒂夫把二人的身体都转到另一边，他们才一边慵懒地亲热着一边沉入梦乡。  
  
即使是睡觉的时候，万尼亚的面具也完好地戴在脸上，史蒂夫放弃了去猜测面具下面的脸。他理了理万尼亚的头发，穿好衣服，走进了厨房。史蒂夫觉得肚子饿，他可以吃掉冰箱里的任何东西。他给自己做了一个三明治来安抚自己的腹中空虚，而后又取出了面粉，开始做自制煎饼。只有史蒂夫自己吃早餐的时候，他通常都用超市买的盒装半成品。  
  
万尼亚从未在史蒂夫家睡过整夜，所以他想做一点值得享用的食物给他，史蒂夫甚至不记得自己上一次有早餐客人是什么时候了。当他做到一半的时候，万尼亚走出了卧室，穿戴整齐，靠在史蒂夫身旁的吧台上。  
  
“早上好。”史蒂夫倾身过去亲吻他，“你睡得还好吗？”  
  
万尼亚的脸颊抽搐了一下，“很好。”他相对温和地回答道。史蒂夫忽略掉他语气中带着的一点恼怒，他已经对万尼亚习惯性的暴躁习以为常。  
  
“我在做煎饼，这里也有水果、培根，还有咖啡在咖啡壶里。你自己随便拿。”万尼亚的目光扫过吧台上被提到的那些食物。史蒂夫的心情很好，他不想让万尼亚习惯性的暴躁破坏了这个美好的清晨。  
  
“我做了一个关于你的非常奇怪的梦，我们去了我小时候常去的一个马戏团，而你决定——”  
  
“真他妈棒，闭嘴吧！”万尼亚怒吼道，这终于毁了史蒂夫的好情绪。  
  
他对着万尼亚眨了眨眼，嘴巴还张着，问题突然变得显而易见，万尼亚现在不止是普通的习惯性暴躁，而史蒂夫则完全不知所谓。  
  
“怎么了？”他困惑地问道，万尼亚只是怀疑地瞪着煎饼，他赤手拎起一张，放到脸前面仔细看了看，然后直接把那张煎饼甩到了房子另一边。史蒂夫觉得他肯定觉得这么干很爽，因为他随后就把整个一盘子煎饼全扔了出去，煎饼们砸在对面的墙上。  
  
史蒂夫一秒钟就从困惑变得炸了毛，“说真的，你他妈什么毛病？”他吼道，抓住万尼亚的胳膊比平时更用力。史蒂夫并不是真的想伤他，只不过他确信万尼亚下一秒就有可能从这里跑掉消失无踪。  
  
万尼亚挣扎了两下，但是史蒂夫拒绝放手，“我杀过一对夫妇，他们就像这样。女人早起出来做煎饼，然后男人走进厨房，早餐准备就绪，女人吻了男人，男人在桌上摆好盘子，他们互相称对方甜心和亲爱的，然后我他妈的就杀了他们俩，我们现在在干什么？”万尼亚朝史蒂夫大叫，挣扎中占到一点便宜又失去了先机。  
  
史蒂夫不得不把他的话在脑海里重复了好几遍，但仍然想不明白万尼亚的反应，“所以说你不喜欢煎饼？”他避重就轻地问道，这句话没改变万尼亚脸上杀人的表情，所以史蒂夫补充道，“这次你实在是有点越界了。”  
  
“我走了。”万尼亚说道。  
  
“不行，你得给我解释清楚，为什么你跟吞了炸药一样，而这又跟你之前的工作有什么关系。”他最终放开万尼亚，双手抱胸。  
  
“这可不适合我，我要走了。”万尼亚对史蒂夫怒目而视。  
  
“什么不适合你？你在说什么？你现在脑子里到底都在想些什么？”史蒂夫要求道，他也气得发疯。  
  
“你一直在试图干这个，你知道我受不了！”万尼亚嘶声道。  
  
“什么意思？”史蒂夫甩开双手，立刻便后悔他的戏剧性举动，“我一直在试图干什么？”  
  
“表现得就好像我们在交往！我不和人交往！”万尼亚在史蒂夫打断之后继续朝他吼道。  
  
“我从来没有表现出对你的所有权，从来没有要求过你的时间，也从来没有正式宣称过你是我的什么人，所以你倒是说说，我怎么就表现得像是我们在交往了？”  
  
“你不停在问隐私问题，总是戳戳这里捅捅那里，试图把我扒光管我的闲事！”万尼亚的音调再次抬高，史蒂夫又开始寻思凯特前一晚是不是能听到他们。  
  
“我们在一起睡了超过一年，我就问过你几个关于你父母的问题！如果你觉得这算得上刺探隐私，那么你一定是个疯子！我和楼下见鬼的屠夫聊得都比这个多！”史蒂夫对他吼了回去，音量个语气都不甘示弱。因为史蒂夫觉得自己并没有错——他反复地思考过这个问题，他一直对万尼亚小心谨慎，生怕强加给他什么他不想要的东西。现在一切都毁了，但如果万尼亚看不出史蒂夫在这方面做出的努力，那实在是对史蒂夫太不公平了。  
  
“我就是没办法干这个，我对此早有预感，现在完全应验了。我们不是一对情侣，我觉得你忘掉了这一点。”万尼亚的声音轻下来，认命地摇了摇头。这实在让人无法接受。  
  
“我不认为我们是一对情侣，万尼亚！我明白你好像对煎饼和情侣关系有什么误解，但那只是因为你那种操蛋的生活方式！但我没打算用煎饼说明任何问题，我在做早餐，因为我饿了！”史蒂夫平时不会骂脏话，并不是因为他单纯，只是因为他相信这些激烈的言辞最好留到他真正生气的时候再用，这样那些脏话也比他平时一直讲来得有气势。没有什么比现在更是让史蒂夫连珠炮骂人的时候了。  
  
万尼亚为此停顿了片刻，但他仍然僵着下巴继续说他那些胡话，“那煎饼根本不是重点，所有其他事情才是——在这过夜，早餐，早安吻，我喜欢我们之前的相处方式，但现在它变样了——你改变了它——所以我不想继续了。”  
  
“你也一样，而且没准你变得更多。你来找我，不是反过来我去找你。你任务一结束就跑来找我，因为你想我了。你在我家沙发上住了两天看了两天电视新闻，因为你关心我是否受伤。你是那个控制节奏的人，现在不能来跟我胡扯什么我是那个过分牵挂的一方。你只不过是怕了想逃，因为你不想当那种需要谈恋爱有弱点的人。独家新闻：你已经是了。”史蒂夫说完这段，喘了口气。他从来没有细想过这些，但是一旦把这些话说出口，他觉得这一切都很合理。  
  
所以他继续把自己的感觉变成话语，在万尼亚反击之前把它们统统都说明白，“而且你不是一个人，傻瓜。你也是我的弱点。你知道在你出现之前，我有多长时间都觉得现在这个世界跟我不对路，只是在消磨我的生命吗？”史蒂夫意识到自己挤进了万尼亚的私人空间，几乎是在对他咆哮了，所以他后退了一步，深深吸了口气，“我不知道你到底怕什么，像我们这样的人很难与人有交集，别因为你觉得这太像普通人的生活了就毁了它。”  
  
“你在证明我的观点，这已经跑得太偏了，如果你觉得你终于和谁有了交集，那么我很抱歉。如果你想把这想象成一段恋情，那么不好意思，恋情结束了。”万尼亚抛下这些讽刺的话，错身经过史蒂夫身边走向阳台门。  
  
“这绝对不能算完。”史蒂夫情绪激动地说。  
  
“难道你没被人甩过吗，史蒂夫？什么时候算完可不是你说了算。”  
  
这终于让心痛压过了史蒂夫火气，因为，史蒂夫当然被甩过，还是被一个他深爱的人，而万尼亚对此心知肚明，他就是故意要踩史蒂夫的痛处，这让史蒂夫也变得蛮不讲理起来，“我就是怀疑你能长时间离开我。”他挑衅道。  
  
万尼亚转过身，眼神闪烁，史蒂夫绕过厨房吧台，几乎是战斗姿势，然后二人便疯狂地吻在一起，拉扯着彼此的衣服，在史蒂夫的公寓中来回乱撞，对家具和墙壁视若无睹。  
  
一分钟之后，他们贴在客厅到浴室的门上，万尼亚的手隔着史蒂夫的运动裤掐着他的屁股，隔着好几层布料史蒂夫也能感觉到万尼亚硬起来的家伙，所以他把大腿挤进万尼亚的两腿之间，让他们的下身压在一起，万尼亚凶狠地低吼，用力咬了史蒂夫的脖子，甚至咬破了皮，史蒂夫从万尼亚的嘴巴里舔到了自己血液的味道。  
  
“这是最后一次了。”万尼亚贴着史蒂夫的耳朵小声说。  
  
“我们都知道这不是。”史蒂夫的脸埋在万尼亚的颈弯中，笑容不带一丝笑意。他确定万尼亚以为他会在他脖子上咬回来，所以史蒂夫并没有，他只是用力吸吮，在对方脖子上留下青紫的印子。  
  
万尼亚为了脖子上的痕迹粗暴地用金属手指掐了史蒂夫的乳头，史蒂夫射在自己的内裤里，他觉得万尼亚也在他身下颤抖，状况与他相同。史蒂夫恢复了过来，他用手抓住万尼亚的下巴，把他的脸抬起来，看进他阴郁的蓝眼睛。  
  
“这就是为什么你不会离开我，我不管你和谁，或者和多少人睡，他们都不会是我。”他放开万尼亚的下巴，站直了身体，用他几英寸的身高优势向下看着万尼亚。  
  
两个人只是相互对视，喘息，史蒂夫的话空洞地飘在两人之间，史蒂夫的脑子转得飞快，怂恿他胡言乱语，但马上又让他住口。万尼亚的目光像匕首一样戳着他，几分钟后才打破了沉默，那时候，史蒂夫已经冷静下来，开始为自己的言语感到后悔。  
  
“我一直都乐于接受挑战。”万尼亚冷笑道。  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉，他搞砸了——两个人都在传达模糊的信号，但是他最终的目标并不是把万尼亚赶走。所以他开始挽留。  
  
“好吧，听着，”他强迫自己让步，“今天早上已经再清楚不过了，我们两个都需要时间冷静冷静。我们没准应该分开几个月。”  
  
史蒂夫调整了一下自己的运动裤，走回厨房，他迈过了地板上煎饼闹剧的遗迹，并且感觉自己的脚下因为碎瓷片划破而开始流血。万尼亚的眼睛看向他脚边开始积攒的血迹。  
  
史蒂夫转身走向急救箱所在的储藏柜，强迫自己不去看万尼亚，他正处于一种极度焦虑的状态中，他害怕万尼亚会对他的提议做出最后的拒绝，永久地终止他们的联系。史蒂夫花了几分钟，仔细地研究和清理脚底的伤口。  
  
当他抬头的时候，阳台门是打开的，万尼亚已经离开了，并没有表示接受或拒绝史蒂夫的条款。  
  
  
  
  
万尼亚未作约定离开之后的第二天，史蒂夫被叫进了弗瑞的办公室。  
  
“什么事，长官？”他问弗瑞。希尔绕过弗瑞的办公桌，将几张冬日战士进出史蒂夫公寓的照片摆在史蒂夫面前的桌面上，史蒂夫盯着照片看了几秒。  
  
“你们这些家伙也真是会挑时间。”弗瑞表情扭曲地笑道。  
  
史蒂夫确定现在自己麻烦缠身了，而这还发生在他与万尼亚不知该如何定义的关系结束之后的第一天，其中的讽刺感让史蒂夫觉得气馁。事到如今，他真的什么也改变不了。  
  
“你想说些什么来解释这些照片吗？队长，或者说我来给你讲讲我的推论。”弗瑞挖苦道。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，他不知道神盾局到底抓到了他和万尼亚的什么把柄，也不知道自己看到的照片是不是他们获得的全部证据，他不想因为当面撒谎而陷入尴尬的境地。  
  
“冬日战士和我经历了一段大概历时十六个月的非职业关系，而这段关系关系最近刚刚结束了。因为这段关系，我直接违反了上级提出的不许与冬兵来往的命令。这些照片是他进入和离开我的住所——布鲁贝克街616号，4C室。”他报告道。  
  
弗瑞眨了一下眼，看起来气炸了，“你所说的非职业关系是什么性质的关系？”  
  
“大体是性关系。”史蒂夫直截了当地回答，弗瑞什么也没有表现出来，但是希尔的眉毛直接挑起来，“有时候也聊聊天。”  
  
“你曾经在任何时间私自雇佣冬日战士加入过神盾局的任务吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“你曾经协助过冬日战士完成他的私人合约吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
弗瑞向下瞪着他，“你曾经与冬日战士一起、或是为了会见他离开过美国本土吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“你曾经与冬日战士一起从事过任何活动会触犯美国或者纽约州的法律吗？”  
  
“一些非法入侵，有一次偷了一辆车，不过是一辆被遗弃的报废车，而且我之后也把那辆车处理了。”  
  
“你是否曾因为与冬日战士的关系而被敌方组织雇佣过？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“你是否曾经与冬日战士一起或者为其使用过暴力？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“冬日战士是否曾对你使用过暴力行为？”  
  
考虑到事情的缘由，史蒂夫愿意为这个问题撒一点小谎，“没有什么我无法接受的。”  
  
“所以说，基本上你们两个就是炮友关系。”  
  
史蒂夫点头表示认同。  
  
“维持了十六个月。”  
  
他再次点头。  
  
“队长，如果你去跟任何一个复仇者谈一谈，没人曾经有一段炮友关系维持十六个月的，做复仇者这行的没人有十六个月的炮友。”弗瑞用手捏了捏眼罩上方的额头，“所以说你必须得原谅我，我可不相信你们的关系像你所说的那样随意。”  
  
“就是这样，非常随意。这段关系就是不定时的、过渡阶段的，并且绝对不是一对一的。”史蒂夫平板地说道，把任何他可能感觉到的苦涩咽回肚子里。  
  
“不好意思插嘴，我们这里是不是忽视了一个大麻烦？”希尔问道。  
  
史蒂夫朝她无辜地眨了眨眼，弗瑞怒翻白眼。  
  
“希尔女士，作为罗杰斯的雇主，我们不允许直接询问他关于他性取向的问题，你自己推理吧。”  
  
“以二十一世纪的标准来说，我是个同性恋。”史蒂夫热心地帮她回答道。  
  
“这样。”她有些困惑地点点头。  
  
“很显然，这与我们无关。”弗瑞告诉二人，“我们由一个残疾黑人和一个女人管理，我们的思想很前卫，下一个话题。”  
  
“不好意思，我只是……这是新闻吗？”希尔问道。  
  
史蒂夫情不自禁地对弗瑞痛苦又厌烦地表情感到有趣。  
  
“不是新闻。原先部队和SSR的一些人帮忙隐瞒了真相。”史蒂夫告诉她。  
  
“他妈的现在我们摆在眼前的问题，孩子们，是罗杰斯队长的安全是不是受到了威胁。队长，你说你们的关系已经结束了？”  
  
“是的长官。”  
  
“什么时候？”  
  
“呃……昨天。”  
  
弗瑞给了他一个脸色，史蒂夫知道他仍然对这段关系的随意性表示怀疑。  
  
“在你们交往期间，他可以自由出入你的公寓？”现在弗瑞和希尔两个人都带着不认同的眼光看着史蒂夫。  
  
“我从没给过他家门钥匙，但他是个犯罪专家，随时有能力闯进来。他尊重我的意愿，只有得到我的许可才会进屋，直到后来我允许他自由出入。”  
  
弗瑞和希尔一起皱着眉，就好像史蒂夫做了在这种情况下最糟糕的选择。史蒂夫觉得自己需要维护万尼亚，维护自己对他的信任，但最终还是忍住了。  
  
“所以说他曾经无人监管地在你的公寓里活动。你的公寓里有什么保密文献吗？”弗瑞继续问。  
  
“没有，我把机密文献都留在大厦的房间里。”  
  
希尔松了口气，就好像在说史蒂夫还不是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。史蒂夫想说自己有先见之明，同样认为把机密材料存在私人住所，并允许一个没有神盾局权限的人员在住所内游荡，是一个欠妥的决定。但事实上，史蒂夫只不过想把工作用的东西留在距离开会地点比较近的地方。  
  
“你公寓里有没有存放什么能让他接触到的危险物品？”弗瑞继续道。  
  
“我不觉得有。”  
  
“他会不会在你的公寓里设下什么装置？”  
  
“如果有的话我确定凯特已经发现了。”这是他在整个询问中第一次不带情绪地回答了问题。  
  
这样的对话又持续了一个小时，弗瑞和希尔提问细致入微，以排查任何因为史蒂夫与冬日战士交往可能给史蒂夫、复仇者和神盾局带来的危害。一段时间之后，史蒂夫厌倦了一遍又一遍地回答关于万尼亚是否对他造成安全威胁的问题。  
  
“听着，他有足够多的机会可以杀了我，我也完全知道他有能力干出可怕的事情，但是他和我有……曾经有结盟，他对我没有威胁。”史蒂夫假设这现在还成立。  
  
“也许我知道一些你不知道的，队长。”弗瑞告诉他。  
  
史蒂夫眯起眼睛打量着弗瑞，他看不出神盾局局长是不是在唬人，但是史蒂夫知道威胁弗瑞也没办法真正得到自己想要的情报，“长官，如果你没有其他问题了，我觉得我应该去和罗曼诺夫还有巴顿一起训练了。”他一边说一边起身。  
  
“我们还没有谈论你直接违反禁止交友条例的后果呢，队长。”  
  
史蒂夫强迫自己维持良好的军容，他耐心等待。  
  
“40小时文书工作，从下周开始，我希望你喜欢整理档案。”弗瑞对他说。  
  
然后史蒂夫就被勒令解散了，他走向训练场地。  
  
  
  
  
谣言花了一天的时间就传开了，一周之内，全神盾局上下的特工都知道美国队长因为和那个神秘的、面无表情的、神盾局曾经雇佣过一次的独立雇佣兵发生性关系而遭到了处罚。就是那个穿黑衣的，是的他还有一条金属手臂，他妈的到底发生了什么？  
  
没人直接来向史蒂夫打听，他们只是在走廊上或会议中向史蒂夫投来鬼鬼祟祟的目光。有些人对此鄙夷唾弃，另一些人则对史蒂夫刮目相看，大多数人只是感到震惊。史蒂夫只是试着置身事外，不去打听别人在他背后窃窃私语的那些细节。  
  
托尼是第一个直接来问他的人。一次会议后，大家坐在托尼的起居室内，史蒂夫感到托尼在自己身边的长沙发上坐下。他知道托尼就要提起这件事，史蒂夫认命地坐在那里等他发问，内心疲惫，但也觉得松了口气。  
  
“史蒂夫，我们的好先生，你真的拿你的小树枝去捅我们的浣熊眼圈朋友了吗？”他一边敲着他的平板电脑一边问道，但史蒂夫不抱任何幻想，托尼仍在注意他对此的反应。  
  
“嗯？”史蒂夫能够拖延一点时间，因为他正在和索尔比赛看谁能从汉堡上咬下更大一口。这时候史蒂夫就更喜欢有索尔在旁边了，因为索尔曾经在不同场合提到过，对一个战斗兄弟撒谎是很有男子气概的，而非相反，所以史蒂夫知道索尔根本不在乎。  
  
布鲁斯太有礼貌也太体贴了，不会主动问起，但是史蒂夫一直在等着托尼、娜塔莎或者克林特某一天问起此事。  
  
“给他滋补注射？埋骨头？藏杆子？把你的军舰停到他的港湾？烤——”  
  
“这是在玩什么？我必须要学这个游戏！”索尔要求道。  
  
“索尔，我们正在玩游戏。”史蒂夫指出，索尔举起他盘中剩下的月牙形状的汉堡残骸。  
  
“不好意思，我认为我已经优胜于你，我的朋友。不过有那么一瞬间我也自我怀疑过，你真是一个有容乃大的真男人。”  
  
“那是冬日战士的台词。嘿，索尔，我教你怎么玩。”托尼开心地宣布。  
  
娜塔莎优雅地从窗边座椅站起身，走近他们几个人，给了托尼的脑袋一下子，“所以说这是真的？”她问史蒂夫，语气更加严肃。  
  
史蒂夫点头。  
  
“好吧，我还真为你愿意和我们分享的私人信息而感到暖心，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫从未想过告诉他的队友关于万尼亚的事情，直到此时此刻他才意识到这种可能性，他寻思着这说明了什么问题，“对不起没有告诉大家，这——”他犹豫道，“这件事我一直都没办法告诉身边的人，即使是亲近的朋友。我大概仍然在努力适应这个新世纪有多开放。”  
  
用四十年代的保守当借口是屡试不爽的常胜牌，幸运地，所有人都接受了他的说辞，他们拍着他的后背，告诉他他们并不介意。史蒂夫意识到他的队友们是真心喜欢他，希望他可以做自己。感激和归属感充满了史蒂夫的胸口，他主动开始组织下一次的电影之夜。托尼说为了史蒂夫，他们应该看一部叫《断背山》的片子，史蒂夫和朋友在一起实在太开心了，这一天托尼挑什么片子他都会同意。  
  
电影很感人，但史蒂夫觉得如果托尼不是每次遇到同性恋性爱镜头都在旁边不断发问的话会更好。“这是真的么？”“你是哪个，队长？”“这算是个委婉称呼吗？”  
  
史蒂夫不得不用霍华德和他一起去伦敦变装俱乐部的故事威胁托尼住口。  
  
流言蜚语最终在史蒂夫周围安生下来，这是出乎史蒂夫意料之外的一点好兆头，现在大家看他更像在看一个有血有肉的人，而不是他之前那个完美无瑕的高大形象。现在他们会和史蒂夫开原先不曾开过的玩笑，他也好久没听有人用到“你太让队长失望了”的笑话了。  
  
弗瑞继续在会议上对史蒂夫撒气，这让托尼成了漏网之鱼。史蒂夫仍旧不知道弗瑞是否了解一些史蒂夫不了解的、关于万尼亚的信息，在一次极其无聊的会议中，史蒂夫试图发动脑力思考关于冬兵武器的一些线索。坐在史蒂夫对面的寇森清了清嗓子，立刻，史蒂夫想到了一个至今为止最好的注意。  
  
他花了几周的时间去增加自己和寇森闲聊的机会，但对于这个男人在与美国队长交谈时的激动程度，史蒂夫仍然略感尴尬，寇森会为史蒂夫回忆早年的生活细节和询问相关问题而兴奋不已。  
  
有一天，他们正在喝咖啡，史蒂夫撑在寇森办公桌的边缘，他想着时机差不多成熟了，便说道：“所以说，你大概听说了我和冬日战士的事情。”  
  
寇森睁大眼睛，但他随后点了点头。  
  
“是的，有一个，呃……关于这件事情的高层会议。”  
  
“猜到了，那是弗瑞的风格，每个人都知道一点，只有他知道全部。从情报管理的角度看倒是有好处。”  
  
寇森再次点头，试图改变话题，问史蒂夫下一次去美术班教课是什么时候。  
  
“但一想到被他隐瞒的是关于你自己的生活，就觉得有点气人，即使你自己也不一定全知情，但所有人的信息都在他那。”  
  
寇森自然地表示认可，但他也没对史蒂夫说什么。  
  
“我的意思是说，我想回去找他，但是弗瑞知道一些关于他的事情，却不肯告诉我，我不知道该怎么做才好。如果我决定——”  
  
“罗杰斯队长，我知道你在做什么。”寇森最终说道，“虽然你是我的偶像，但我也不傻。”  
  
史蒂夫脸红道歉，并向寇森保证他没有恶意。又磨蹭了几分钟后他离开了寇森的办公室，想着是不是应该征用娜塔莎来帮他完成刺探情报的任务。娜塔莎对弗瑞比对史蒂夫更忠诚，但没准史蒂夫只是再次错过了让她做一个好朋友的机会。  
  
不过，他在下一次去射击靶场的走廊上碰到寇森的时候，寇森交给史蒂夫一个没有标记的文件夹。  
  
“考虑到你的个人安全，如果你想要和代号冬日战士重建关系，这里有一些你需要了解的事实。”文件夹并不沉，但里面有几份材料。  
  
“有谁知道这些？”史蒂夫在寇森走向电梯之前问道。  
  
“只有几个神盾局高层成员，别告诉别人我告诉了你，如果你的惩罚是文书工作，我不知道弗瑞会怎么惩罚我。”  
  
史蒂夫把文件夹掖在裤子后面，此后他来到靶场，射击人形纸靶的心脏，射击结束后，史蒂夫也没把文件夹放在别的地方，他不愿意让文件离开视线哪怕一秒。史蒂夫一到家，就把文件夹放到大理石吧台上，深深吸了一口气。  
  
他打开文件夹，看到一系列文字资料，有一些已经泛黄，甚至是打字机打印，另一些则比较新，他花了三十分钟时间来阅读。  
  
根据神盾局的记录，冬日战士在过去的八年间活动，但是有一系列文件显示他曾经出现在国际范围，不明报告把男人称为“冬日战士”、“代号冬日战士”、“战友同志冬日战士”、还有一个奇怪的称呼“美国人”，这些代号都被集中编排在一份档案中，每一分报告都有一些熟悉的细节——金属手臂、面具、黑色的战斗制服、来福枪、惯用子弹。  
  
真正让史蒂夫警惕的，是这些报告可以追溯到1950年，每一个十年间都至少会出现一些相关信息，关于男人年龄的估测在增长，最早是二十多岁，但是他年龄的变化却远比不上真正经过的时间。  
  
史蒂夫皱着眉翻到下一份档案。  
  
这是一个被称为“克里欧冷冻舱”（译者注：Cryo为希腊语寒冰的意思）的设备设计图，看起来令人不适。最早的文献为西里尔语，所以英文翻译写在涂白的原文之上，文字难以辨识。史蒂夫读到这个舱室的功能，是用来冷冻“实验体”（人类，史蒂夫惊悚地意识到这点）长达数年的时间，根据具体设置，冷冻藏可以在未来任何时间重新唤醒实验体，这需要通过一个解冻和适应过程。  
  
这让史蒂夫联想到那些三流科幻小说，但随着他向后翻动纸页，材料里出现了照片，大多数照片无法看清是谁的倒霉的、被冷冻的身体被装在那个看上去阴森可怖的冷冻舱中，但是在其中的两张照片里，他可以看到细长的棕发和熟悉的下巴。  
  
史蒂夫的心往下沉，耶稣基督，万尼亚经历了这些吗？这就是他神秘、黑暗的过去？真的是他被冻在那个箱子里吗？这个所谓的“克里欧冷冻舱”真能达到冷冻活人的效果吗？这倒是能解释六十年间的暗杀活动，他们只需要把他装进那个东西里面，再按需要随时解冻，年龄不变。  
  
但“他们”又是谁？谁他妈对万尼亚做了这些？他用自己的手机查询了设计图上提到的一些地点，发现都在俄罗斯。  
  
俄罗斯小城、西里尔文字、苏联弹药、回避前苏联的话题、还有“万尼亚”。史蒂夫的线索一点一点积聚成形。  
  
但这仍然说不通，万尼亚为什么要为苏联人工作，那些苏联人听起来和娜塔莎告诉他的红屋没什么区别，那些折磨人的机器。为什么他会自愿一次又一次地被冷冻再解冻呢，这听起来一点都不像史蒂夫认识的万尼亚。  
  
文件夹里还有最后半张纸，是另一种不同的机器的设计图，史蒂夫研究着上面潦草的笔记，幸运的是那确实是英文，然后他看到了那个差点让他呕吐的词——“洗脑”。  
  
红屋，一点也没错，娜塔莎告诉过史蒂夫她在红屋时那些虚假的记忆以及被消除的记忆，更多的细节被联系起来。  
  
万尼亚不知道他是否有家人。  
  
万尼亚评论说他完全理解洛基给克林特带来的伤害。  
  
哦上帝啊，这一切都能说通了，这个糟糕的、惊悚的事实。  
  
有太多的线索被串联，史蒂夫甚至没办法告诉自己这份文件里说的事情只是幻想。  
  
万尼亚几乎原话地告诉他，他会杀死那些看过他面孔的人。  
  
暴力是一种习惯，抱歉。  
  
娜塔莎觉得在自己作为遭到洗脑的暗杀者时认识万尼亚。  
  
盗版的超级士兵血清。  
  
不知以何种方式，万尼亚逃离了那些让他遗忘、逼他战斗、并把他随心所欲随意冷冻的人。他杀死了他们中的一些（或全部），离开了俄罗斯，然后他在八年前来到了纽约（为什么是纽约？）。然后他继续做着熟练的工作，但这次是为了他自己。  
  
史蒂夫知道弗瑞为什么不想公开这些材料，神盾局不想与冬日战士为敌，但知道这么多关于他的背景资料自然会招来对方的敌意。万尼亚不希望别人知道他的长相或名字，或是任何关于他个人的信息。看起来他甚至不知道很多关于自己的事情。这份材料被隐藏是有原因的。  
  
而现在，即使史蒂夫能够更全面的看万尼亚，现在他了解的比之前任何时候都更多，但他不确定寇森是不是应该把这份文件交给他。收集到这么多的线索帮助史蒂夫挖出了太多的信息，但同时也让史蒂夫明白，他几乎对这个男人一无所知。


	8. Chapter 8

史蒂夫拒绝感伤，一部分原因是现在所有人都知道了他和万尼亚的事，所以所有人都认为他会感伤，这太令人尴尬了。另一部分原因是他知道自己可能会因为这种情绪而脱轨，而万尼亚不会欣赏这种脆弱。  
  
他主动完成每一件摆到弗瑞眼前的任务，每天都与至少一位复仇者或者萨姆呆在一起，全心投入志愿工作。史蒂夫也在彻底整理神盾局的纸质文件管理系统，他委派几名特工从不同的大楼内收集文件并分类整理，弗瑞经常在档案室门口瞪着他。  
  
两个月以来，史蒂夫一直很忙，他没有给自己留太多时间去思考关于万尼亚的事情。如果他不在白天把自己搞得筋疲力竭，那么晚上他就不得不被是否还能再见万尼亚一面的怀疑折磨着入睡。他不知道万尼亚那边悄无声息是否意味着他受伤了，甚至没准他死了。又或者万尼亚说他们结束了的时候并非只是危言耸听。  
  
最好的办法是别去想他，继续生活。如果万尼亚想回来，自然会回来。如果万尼亚变成史蒂夫生活中不可复制的一页，那也不应该影响任何事，因为史蒂夫确保了自己生活在知心好友、有意义并令人愉快的战斗，以及助人为乐中。  
  
复仇者们在一个星期三被叫道会议室，安排部署下一次任务。神盾局获得情报，有一小组斯克鲁尔人（外星种族）出现在内华达州，看起来像是什么先行护卫队。但比外星人的存在更糟糕的是，又一些崇拜斯克鲁尔人的人类骨肉皮也聚集到了外星人基地周围。他们显而易见地相信，这次斯克鲁尔人真的能够占领地球了，所以他们奉献自己的生命，服务于斯克鲁尔人，希望他们的忠诚能够赢得一些加分。  
  
有将近一百名被迷惑的武装人类作为基地保护，这次任务有两个难题。首先，复仇者们需要使用麻药让人类失去反抗能力，并且还要足够小心，不让斯克鲁尔人察觉到他们的存在。第二他们需要在不伤害任何人类的情况下对付那些外星人。  
  
这是个大型任务，集中了尽可能多的帮手（但没有X战警，这其中有若干原因）。萨姆也被征用，还有卢克·凯奇，杰西卡·德鲁（蜘蛛女侠），以及凯特·比绍普（女鹰眼）。弗瑞甚至在对付人类那部分任务中亲自上阵，他还需要再加上第十二名成员：另一名狙击手。  
  
“我们的威胁分析报告告诉我们这次任务非常复杂，我们在讨论联系冬日战士的可能性。”会议室里的每一双眼睛都扫向史蒂夫，只有史蒂夫非常仔细地研究着自己面前的会议议程，“有什么人对此持反对意见吗？”  
  
弗瑞在做决定之前征求大家的同意是个友好的举动，但是，弗瑞也不是对史蒂夫的境遇表示同情。他是在问，与冬日战士合作会不会让史蒂夫的效率受损。史蒂夫一直拒绝谈论他与万尼亚决定暂停两人之间关系的那天早上到底发生了什么，所以没人知道史蒂夫还能否再与冬兵合作。  
  
如果史蒂夫坦白，他为了能见到万尼亚而心跳不已，但是他控制好自己的表情，不让自己做出任何情感上的反应，至少是不让情感外露。“我也认为他对这次任务很有价值。”史蒂夫只是如此说道。  
  
弗瑞上下看了他一阵，点头决意。  
  
每次史蒂夫的脑子飘到几日后，他都要告诫自己镇定。没人保证万尼亚会接受这次任务，他是个大忙人，而且没准现在他还会拒绝和史蒂夫一起工作，以防史蒂夫在战斗中跟他变得“太像一对情侣”。史蒂夫想着各种可能性，但一切猜测都是徒劳。  
  
其他的复仇者也为这件事情纠缠不休。  
  
“所以说，冬兵是个怎样的人？”某天克林特问道。  
  
史蒂夫眨了眨眼，不知道如何描述万尼亚，“呃……他是……他是个感情丰富的家伙，很有趣，有些时候挺随和，但随时都能够揍人或者说些俏皮话。”这些用来形容万尼亚绝对不够，他是如此优雅的带着他那身暴戾，可以不停地在一种情绪和另一种情绪中转换，所有情绪都激烈外露。  
  
弗瑞在先前的任务会议上提议之后，史蒂夫不知道万尼亚最终是否接受了神盾局的合约，当史蒂夫和布鲁斯一起走进会议室里时，会议桌旁摆了十二把椅子，但这并不说明什么。希尔也可能作为不出任务的顾问参加会议。  
  
史蒂夫和布鲁斯在托尼和娜塔莎旁边坐下，一分钟之后克林特也走了进来，凯特跟在他身后，两个人已经在吵架了。卢克和杰西卡是分别到会的，这很奇怪，毕竟他们俩个人刚生了一个小婴儿，萨姆和索尔最终在弗瑞进来之前就座。桌边还有一个明显的空位。  
  
弗瑞瞪了一眼那张空椅子，还是在下午两点准时开始了会议。他重申任务的重点，正在分析所有人都已经知道的信息时，会议室大门被撞开了，万尼亚走了进来。桌边的大部分人都身着便服：布鲁斯穿着牛仔裤和一件美国队长T恤衫，史蒂夫穿着卡其布工装短裤，但万尼亚穿着全套战斗装备，戴着他的口罩式面具，但他的眼睛周围干净无遮蔽。  
  
万尼亚的视线扫过会议桌旁在席的各位，目光在史蒂夫身上停留的时间不比任何其他人多一秒，然后他走到了空椅子旁边，在索尔和卢克之间坐下来。万尼亚在两个大个子中间显得瘦小，史蒂夫认为他故意把自己的金属手臂放在桌子上以中和这种身材反差。  
  
“冬日战士，感谢你能加入我们。干脆果断是这次任务所必须的，因为这次参加战斗的人员众多。”  
  
万尼亚没有回应，史蒂夫也不认为他会开口说话。  
  
在弗瑞分配任务给每个队员的时候，史蒂夫确保自己精力集中。任务的第一个阶段，每个人都配备麻醉枪。随后由四名狙击手（克林特，凯特，弗瑞以及万尼亚）掩护其他人，准备好打晕先前漏网的人类，史蒂夫会带领地面小队去找斯克鲁尔人。  
  
会议持续了几小时，其间托尼让人送来了点心，只为了惹恼弗瑞，但最终除了弗瑞和万尼亚之外的每个人都吃了一堆，史蒂夫在咬着一块法式甜饼的时候感到万尼亚正在看他。  
  
万尼亚非常沉默，但是有几处战略安排需要听取他的意见，而他也不乏好主意。当万尼亚提议用一种不同的阵型组织第一阶段的进攻时，弗瑞第一次也是唯一一次直接放弃了原先的计划，采用了万尼亚的提议。  
  
最终，任务中所有的细节都被抹平，他们会在两日之后驾驶战机出发。弗瑞发出解散信号，万尼亚第一个离开了会议室。  
  
这次会议并没有说明瓦尼亚和史蒂夫在一起工作是否会让双方感到尴尬，因为他们并没有获得直接交流的机会。史蒂夫希望他们能够在工作中向先锋科技那次任务一样合作无间。毕竟二人都非常专业，都知道如果队友之间存在罅隙，可能会把所有人置于险境。  
  
几天后，当他们登上昆式战机准备出发的时候，史蒂夫获得确认，在工作方面，万尼亚与他没有过节。史蒂夫一只脚上的红色战靴出了一点小小的问题，他弯腰去调整，重新系紧鞋带。这时候他感到投在自己身上的目光。史蒂夫回过头，看见万尼亚正在欣赏他紧身制服包裹的屁股。史蒂夫给了他一个无动于衷的表情，万尼亚的眼睛微微眯起，如果是熟悉的人，可以分辨出他正在自己的面具后面偷笑。  
  
万尼亚坐在机舱乘客席的角落里，好像在尽可能地远离其他人。必须承认，现在昆式战机内气氛融洽，就连弗瑞也心情甚好地与人交谈。史蒂夫对自己发誓他只是为了团队协作，不让任何一个队员与团队隔离，所以战机起飞前，他走过去在万尼亚身边坐下。  
  
万尼亚对史蒂夫的接近无动于衷，所以史蒂夫把自己的任务记录拿出来翻阅，再次查看敌方基地的蓝图和任务概要。  
  
“虽说我们已经被告知，外星基地里没有监控摄像头，但如果他们有的话，你觉得他们最可能把那些摄像头安装在什么位置？”史蒂夫轻声向万尼亚发问，万尼亚思考了一阵，用他的金属手指在蓝图显示的几处过道角落位置敲了敲。  
  
飞行的前半程，他们轻声交流着关于作战的内容，从来没有转变过话题，史蒂夫的队友们向他投来好奇的眼神。  
  
飞行的后半程，谁都没有再说话，而是调整心态，为了他们即将迎接的任务准备投入战斗。  
  
虽说斯克鲁尔人的崇拜者们从头到脚全副武装，但他们似乎没人懂得如何使用武器，也没什么战术，很容易被打散并被麻醉枪击中。这些人大多数在基地外围安营扎寨，而斯克鲁尔人则在基地内部继续建设他们的堡垒，所以制服这些外围人类并没有花费他们多长时间。  
  
最终基地里的敌人察觉了基地外情况有异，他们派出了真正善于射击的人类，这令击昏他们变得更困难。与后来者之前那些无能的同伴相比，复仇者们不得不对这些人类动粗才能制服他们。但最终队员们得以在不伤人命的前提下闯入基地，这对任务成功来说是个好兆头。  
  
进入基地后，史蒂夫、萨姆以及克林特跑过幽暗的走廊，克林特在前带队，并用麻醉枪击昏任何从侧室出现的人类，他们到达通往斯克鲁尔人地下巢穴的楼梯，大部分外星人都躲在那里进行他们的科学实验。史蒂夫抬起头，看到万尼亚已经在高一层就位，准备射击。他的人类右手握着麻醉枪，金属左手握着左轮手枪，如果换做是其他人，史蒂夫一定会担心他能否胜任掩护工作。  
  
在萨姆和克林特的照应下，史蒂夫冲进了地下室，他的小分队是第一个抵达的，斯克鲁尔人已经为迎击他们做好准备。复仇者们在呼啸而来的、炮弹形的绿色能量波射击下四散躲避，史蒂夫扔掉了自己的麻醉枪，从背后取下盾牌。  
  
盾牌在手，史蒂夫终于感到像是真刀真枪在战斗了，他一边用盾折射能量波，一边冲向外星人。  
  
弗瑞、娜塔莎和索尔从另一扇大门闯进地下室，史蒂夫知道凯特在为他们掩护，守着楼梯井。托尼、杰西卡、卢克和布鲁斯应该已经抵达了上层的通讯室，史蒂夫希望布鲁斯正痛砸敌人。  
  
弗瑞和克林特分别去了室内不同的角落，为他们做掩护，而其他人则找最近的斯克鲁尔人开战。史蒂夫同时给自己招来了三个外星对手，这有点不公平，但是他集中精力，拿盾牌砸向外星人怪物一般的脸。第四个斯克鲁尔人加入了他的同伴，并用一种镭射枪击中了史蒂夫的膝盖，激光割破了史蒂夫的战斗服，这让史蒂夫一阵紧张，他迅速向周围扫视了一下，发现所有的同伴都在忙着自己的战斗，无力为他增员，他们的情报人员显然低估了外星人的数量。  
  
克林特换上了弓箭，射倒了一个与史蒂夫交手的外星人，但是外星人动作迅捷，他无法再次射中。有一个外星人击中了史蒂夫的胸口，那力量相当于带了指结铜套的重击。史蒂夫向后摔出去，感觉像是被对方打断了胸骨。  
  
下一秒，一个黑色的人影飞过史蒂夫，万尼亚已经加入了战斗，他跳上一个斯克鲁尔人的肩膀，一边用腿勒住外星人的脖子，一边把一梭子子弹全打进了另一个外星人的脸上。  
  
史蒂夫从地上爬起来，把盾牌砸进击中他的外星人的脑袋里，那个绿家伙终于倒下了。万尼亚放倒了他对付的两个外星人，史蒂夫看到克林特已经冲到了楼梯井，替代了万尼亚先前的射击位置。万尼亚退到墙角，但他并未在那里停留太久，便重新冲向另一个试图杀死史蒂夫的外星人。  
  
史蒂夫还从未见过万尼亚像这样战斗。  
  
最后，他们两人组成了搭档，共同与外星人搏击。其中一人吸引外星人的火力，另外衣人则从外星人身后进行攻击。  
  
当所有的斯克鲁尔人都被击毙或者打晕后，队员们把他们的尸体堆到一处，并给幸存者戴上手铐，准备押送到神盾局的秘密监狱，无论那到底在哪里。当大家疲惫地准备撤离时，没人多说话。弗瑞对冬日战士擅自改变作战计划大发雷霆，但史蒂夫知道，如果没有万尼亚帮忙的话，他绝对完蛋了，克林特也许能提供帮助，但他真的没有万尼亚的凶狠残暴和战斗力。  
  
几架飞机降落，一群特工跑下，来开始处理被麻醉枪击晕的人类和外星人，所有队员最后分散地乘坐飞机回到纽约，史蒂夫期盼能在第二天的工作汇报中见到万尼亚，但万尼亚没再出现，没人知道他去了哪里。史蒂夫后悔他没能感谢万尼亚的帮助，也后悔在内华达州的时候没能确认他是否安然无恙。  
  
  
  
  
又过了几个月，万尼亚依旧音讯全无，神盾局也没有谁再提起雇佣他。几个月来的任务并不需要像万尼亚这样的战士，但史蒂夫觉得神盾局的管理层也因为万尼亚没参加工作汇报而对他不满。神盾局最爱他们的工作汇报了。  
  
史蒂夫甚至不确定万尼亚为什么没去参加会议，他想着万尼亚是否只是因为傲慢任性而不去出席，又觉得万尼亚没有出现是因为自己的原因。他和万尼亚在战斗中的搭档显得太过完美，史蒂夫再一次变成了被怀疑和问询的对象，他又被问到之前与万尼亚的联系，人们对他们之前没有共同战斗的经验感到难以取信，因为二人表现得就像老搭档一般。  
  
  
而事实却很简单，史蒂夫和万尼亚都是绝佳的战士，他们对彼此的存在也有特别的感知，但大多数人无法简单接受这个答案，所以流言蜚语又开始传起来。美国队长-冬日战士组合很快登上神坛，大多数神盾局员工都看了钢铁侠头盔录制的战斗影像，史蒂夫很久以后才知道这段影片的存在，他回家从服务器上下载了视频文件。  
  
看到两个人的作战画面让史蒂夫脊柱一阵战栗，他发现自己的手不由自主地伸向自己的裤裆。他带着罪恶感看了看与隔壁凯特公用的那面墙壁，但实际上在凯特只有一墙之隔的情况下，他原先可做过远比现在更过分的事，所以史蒂夫又转回他的录像，把手塞进裤子里。  
  
完事之后史蒂夫立即删掉了视频，感觉自己对着它自慰简直是荒唐无比，毕竟那只是一段战斗画面。而且，在史蒂夫看来，即使只是在自己的个人电脑里，存着这样一段视频也显得太过亲密了。  
  
同时史蒂夫还害怕自己对它上瘾。  
  
生活照常，这天史蒂夫搭乘地铁前往他志愿服务的某个“粥厂”（译者注：慈善机构，免费向穷人提供食物），他的电子书在中途没电了，史蒂夫暗自懊悔出门之前没有查看电量，只得把电子书塞回包里。最近他读了很多纪实文学，内容多是关于他沉眠冰海那段时间的历史。现在史蒂夫为了没书看感到无比烦躁，因为他正看到肯尼迪总统准备前往达拉斯的段落。作者在先前为一件大事埋下伏笔，史蒂夫实在想要知道后续情节。  
  
没办法读书让他不得不观察其他乘客打发时间，其实这也挺有趣，所以当列车到达洛卡街（皇后区）的时候，史蒂夫的心情已经好转了。这还不是他要下车的车站，所以他观察着拥挤上下站的人们。窗外，史蒂夫看到了一个穿哥伦比亚运动服的男人，背着一个双肩背，走下站台，他随意地看向他，没准是被他的样子所吸引，然后史蒂夫被震住了，他的生活从此改变。  
  
因为那个人是巴基。  
  
史蒂夫扔下自己的包迅速挤过人群，在车门即将关闭的时候又把车门扒开，拼命向巴基离去的方向跑，他的心脏已经不是在跳了，而是疯狂地撞着他的胸腔，他的双手都在颤。  
  
史蒂夫一离开地铁口来到街上，就看到了巴基，他跑上前一把抓住对方的胳膊，把他转过来。  
  
哦，上帝啊，确实是巴基，巴基的面孔。他只比史蒂夫上次见到他要大几岁的样子，而巴基正在对史蒂夫皱眉，史蒂夫知道那表情。史蒂夫张开嘴，但是却被空气噎得发不出声，不知道自己到底该先说哪句话。  
  
“你他妈干什么？”巴基朝他吼道，那不是他的声音。  
  
史蒂夫皱眉，巴基的布鲁克林口音不见了，换成了一种平滑空洞的发音方式，这个奇怪的细节迫使史蒂夫后退了半步，更仔细地打量面前的人。  
  
这个男人的头发比巴基长，而且在脑后扎起来，史蒂夫先前并未注意到这点。而且男人的肩膀也比巴基宽，看起来更强壮也更严肃。  
  
“我……你……”  
  
“我正忙着呢，史蒂夫！”  
  
巴基叫出他的名字，让史蒂夫大大地松了一口气，因为很明显，这就是他，史蒂夫认识他！然后巴基把一根手指戳到了他的胸口上，史蒂夫向下看去，那根手指是银色硬质的。  
  
不是巴基。  
  
是万尼亚。  
  
只不过万尼亚不戴面罩的样子，简直是巴基的双胞胎。无论史蒂夫如何注意到那些他已经记在心中的不同点，他都认识这张脸，他爱这个面孔。  
  
“巴基……”他最终确定地叫道，不知为什么会这样，但史蒂夫唯独爱过的两个人，只是一个人。史蒂夫的脑袋乱成一锅粥。  
  
“我在跟踪一个人，别声张，赶快走开。”巴基对史蒂夫愤怒地说道。但史蒂夫的脑子已经在把一切联系起来。  
  
冬兵最早的活动记录在1950年，离巴基坠亡只有几年的时间。  
  
冬兵最早的年龄评估只比巴基死时的年龄大几岁。  
  
冬兵对别人都不曾心慈手软，但最早他就对史蒂夫格外开恩。  
  
那个文件夹里有证据表明他曾遭到洗脑。  
  
而且，也许，这就是万尼亚在看到巴基照片时有所反应，并对博物馆和史蒂夫的旧箱子感兴趣的原因。  
  
“万尼亚，你就是他。”他傻乎乎地说。  
  
“操，史蒂夫，不是现在。”无论史蒂夫刚才想说什么，万尼亚都没有否认，但他也没有对史蒂夫叫他巴基做出任何反应。  
  
仍然昏头转向，史蒂夫感到这画面似曾相识。他和万尼亚曾经像此时一模一样地对峙过，即使现在史蒂夫不得不在大脑里给万尼亚套上巴基的外壳，万尼亚对史蒂夫来讲仍旧像是另一个真实存在的人。  
  
“如果你同意晚些时候见面，我就放你走，海军船坞，凌晨三点。”他轻声说道，提出许久之前他们曾经会面的时间和地点。  
  
“好吧！”  
  
史蒂夫后退，万尼亚匆匆离开，他耸着肩，把金属手臂缩回袖子里，就像个普通的大学生一样。  
  
这天余下的时间里，史蒂夫过得混混沌沌，他害怕如果自己把此事告诉别人，他就没办法住嘴，而他现在完全失去了理智，畏惧有人会用逻辑说服他，让他知道自己的认知并非现实。史蒂夫无法确定他所掌握的事实能否证明他内心中已经确信的真相：万尼亚就是巴基。  
  
史蒂夫比约定时间早一小时到达了海军船坞的废弃房屋。那些房子比他们上次来时更加破败不堪，但仍然有足够的墙壁可以掩人耳目。  
  
在等待万尼亚到来的一个小时里，史蒂夫一遍又一遍在脑中回放巴基坠落的瞬间。他到底错过了什么？  
  
万尼亚……巴基似乎被注射过另一个版本的血清，史蒂夫能想到的唯一一个对超级士兵血清疯狂的组织：海德拉。也就是海德拉曾经把巴基俘虏作为人质，在战争中监禁并且在他身上做了实验，巴基从没有明确告诉史蒂夫那些实验的内容。  
  
但是巴基确实提到过针管，提到过疼痛。猛然间，史蒂夫怀疑自己为什么会错过这些线索，这可是被他称为一生挚爱的人，而他却没有意识到巴基变成了血清受体。他竟然会不知道！  
  
史蒂夫再次回忆起那列火车，这次集中精力去回想周围的环境，而不是巴基悬在车外的身体。高架铁轨下面有一条河，是这样吗？巴基掉入河里，所以幸存了下来？这很有可能，取决于他如何着陆。如果是脚先入水的话，他就有可能活下来，特别是他还注射了血清。  
  
史蒂夫没有去找他。他的眼里瞬间充满了悔恨的泪水。  
  
当万尼亚出现的时候，他知道自己很明显刚刚哭过。  
  
“你想怎样？”万尼亚问道，站在距离史蒂夫几英尺以外的地方。他带着口罩式的面具，但是史蒂夫可以看清他的双眼，而现在……现在什么都说不通。他一直在万尼亚身上看到巴基的特征，但人们眼中只能看到脑内认定的事实，史蒂夫被自己对巴基已死的深信不疑蒙蔽了双眼。  
  
史蒂夫站起身，裤子上还沾着灰尘，他走到万尼亚近前，“我需要看看。”史蒂夫轻声说道，他伸手到万尼亚脑后，去解开万尼亚面具的搭扣。万尼亚身体僵直，但他没有做任何事去阻止史蒂夫。  
  
他再次看到了巴基的面孔，他的整张脸。这就好像是突然有空气流过，史蒂夫整个下午和晚上都感到窒息，现在他终于可以再次喘气了。史蒂夫把面罩扔到肮脏的地面上，双手捧住巴基的脸。  
  
巴基眼神中带着警惕，但除此之外，史蒂夫无法读到他的心思。有什么东西存在于那张谨慎的面孔之下。  
  
“你早就知道吗？”最终史蒂夫问道。  
  
“我早就知道什么？”巴基固执地反问。  
  
“你早就知道自己是谁吗？”史蒂夫能听到自己声音里的绝望。  
  
“我不是你想象中的那个人。”  
  
“我认为你是巴基·巴恩斯。”  
  
巴基咽了一下，史蒂夫把他们的额头贴在一起，仍然没有放开他，史蒂夫的拇指轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。  
  
“我……我觉得我曾经是他。”巴基这样说，“但很显然现在已经不是了。”  
  
“你还记得你是他的时候吗？”  
  
“记得一些，我不记得很多事实了，但是还记得很多感觉。”巴基侧过头，史蒂夫的额头贴着他的太阳穴，“我记得一些关于你的事情，一些关于战争的事情，我还记得自己就要死了，或者至少是死的时候有多他妈的可怕。”  
  
“你记得死后发生的事情吗？”史蒂夫又问，他再次开始掉眼泪。  
  
“都是片段，但我所知的大部分事实都来自于红屋的档案。”  
  
所以说确实是红屋，史蒂夫想要把红屋所有的成员找出来，只要是还活着的，就把他们烧成灰。他必须摇头把自己脑海里的痛苦和灰烬扫除，才能继续发问。  
  
“你是什么时候开始想起来的？”  
  
“自从我杀死自己的管理员逃跑之后就开始回忆起一些事情，又或者是在那之前，没准我因此才打算逃跑。”  
  
“你一直……你一直都知道自己对我意味着什么吗？”一滴无声的眼泪滑落，沉进巴基的一撮头发里。  
  
“不知道，在你告诉我巴基是谁之前我完全不知道，自从我开始怀疑，就开始调查关于他的背景。但我没有太多关于他的记忆，大部分只是感觉。”他再次说道。  
  
史蒂夫离开了一点，在昏暗的星光之下仔细看他的脸，虽然此时他在掉眼泪，内心中疑惑、愤怒、悲伤搅成一团，但这却是他一生中最开心的时刻。没有什么更好的事情可以发生在他身上了，这个事实——他和巴基在他们出生将近一个世纪之后再次找到了彼此——将会温暖他的余生。又或者史蒂夫甘愿在此时此刻就此死掉，永远享有这个瞬间。  
  
他拉着巴基，送给他甜蜜的亲吻，就要把自己胸中沸腾的感情倾泻而出。但巴基只回应了片刻，随后便把史蒂夫推开了。  
  
“不行，史蒂夫。”史蒂夫感到全身血液凝结，所有的一切全部静止，“这不能改变任何事。”  
  
史蒂夫张开嘴巴，艰难地咀嚼对方话里的含义，“这当然改变了，你到底在说什么？”他恳求道。  
  
“四个月前，我在你厨房里对你说的所有话仍然成立。”巴基温柔但却坚定地告诉史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫感觉自己的大脑要被强酸融掉了。他记得一分钟之前自己还在为什么而感到高兴，而现在他想不起来高兴是个什么感觉，“你不能……你是巴基。你需要和我在一起。”他哽咽着说道。  
  
“操，史蒂夫，根本不是这么回事。我不是你想让我变成的那个巴基，我只是一个巴基的外壳，现在这个壳里塞了一个完全不同的人。”巴基说道，他的声音仍然坚定，史蒂夫想着这个男人曾多少次转身离开，即使他现在拥有不同的名字，“我不能作为巴基和你在一起，因为我永远都赶不上你回忆里的那个他，我也不能作为万尼亚跟你在一起，因为你仍然想从我这里得到我给不了你的东西。我们仍然结束了。”  
  
不可能。  
  
他盲目地抓着巴基，不让对方挣脱。  
  
“不行，我需要你。”史蒂夫咬着牙坚持说道，忍住胸中想要继续落泪的冲动。  
  
“是的，史蒂夫，你需要搞明白。”巴基笑了一下，那笑容并非刻薄，但仍然让史蒂夫心如刀割，“你不能改变历史，我从巴基的记忆中看过你，你们二人之间有太多的痛苦和失去。你们根本不是一对好情侣，你没能和他在一起是有原因的。”  
  
随后巴基亲吻了史蒂夫，史蒂夫受到冲击，手上放松了一点，巴基借此挣脱了。  
  
“你需要对我们两个人都放手。”他在离开前扭头丢下这句话。  
  
史蒂夫站在他被抛弃的地方，脉搏突突地顶着太阳穴。他感到眼中的泪水——向血液一样炙热沉重——不受控制地从脸上滑下来。史蒂夫想要尖叫，但他又不想让巴基听到——不想再在他面前表现出更多的软弱，所以他把手攥成拳头，咬住自己的手背，塞住自己的嘴巴，只让一丝被窒住的痛哭声穿过他的喉咙和嘴唇。  
  
猛然间，史蒂夫意识到他们反转了台词。这次是万尼亚率先离开，而不是史蒂夫，因为万尼亚已经不再担心史蒂夫会跟踪他了。  
  
但是不像过去，这次史蒂夫想要跟踪他，他想要知道万尼亚会去哪里，想知道他现在在何处落脚。他甚至不觉得自己是想去追逐那个永远的拒绝，但是他想知道万尼亚在城市中行踪的秘密。他需要知道他能知道的全部真相，史蒂夫已经被蒙在鼓里太久了。  
  
他停止落泪，绝望地去看大门，但随后却向台阶跑去，他飞快地跳上一层，找到通往下一层的台阶，这里的房屋结构已经不再坚固，第二层楼梯的墙面腐朽破败，他的脚一踏上第一节陷落的台阶，就不得不胡乱地抓住栏杆，栏杆几乎被他从墙壁上拽下来。  
  
他摇摇晃晃地跳上第三层，可以看到远处的天光，这里的屋顶已经不复存在，他抓住看起来最稳固的一根横梁，爬上在拂晓空气中摇摇欲坠的屋顶。史蒂夫疯狂地抹掉眼睛上还挂着的泪水，四处观察海军船坞，像他曾经在战争中观察敌人动向一样，就好像这对他和他的部队都事关生死。  
  
史蒂夫看到东侧大门有阴影移动，眯起眼睛仔细观察，一秒钟过后，他看见汽车尾灯闪烁，一辆汽车从大门开出，在出口路上急转。汽车跑过一个街灯，经过史蒂夫，他只能看到那是一辆黑色跑车，和娜塔莎开的车型相似，汽车驶往醋山方向（布鲁克林）。  
  
史蒂夫一直盯着远方汽车在暗夜里消失的方向，看了许久。现在他又知道了一个“秘密”——万尼亚开车行动，需要停放车辆，离开时驶向西方——但这对平复情绪没有任何帮助。他摇摇晃晃地退回第三层，看向脚下的楼梯。史蒂夫可以看到在自己爬上楼时踩出的巨大豁口，以及半挂在墙壁上的楼梯扶手。  
  
他伸手抓住栏杆，把它完全从墙上扯下来，顺着楼梯扶手荡下去，途中毁掉了更多的台阶，然后他愤怒又漠不关心地跳向下一层。  
  
史蒂夫压碎了下一层的台阶，最终落到地面，这一层比之前要稳固，但当他跑下楼的时候还是觉得脚下在晃动。一路向下，史蒂夫最后冲到了他与万尼亚第一次做爱的那面墙边，墙上还留着万尼亚当时压出来的那个拳头印。史蒂夫一脚踹在墙上，从印记处踹出一个比原先大得多的洞。  
  
感觉有点像布鲁斯，史蒂夫杂碎了他途径的所有墙壁，他把一扇门从门框上掀下来，把一块地板从摇摇欲坠的窗玻璃上砸出去，用拳头打着支持房屋的立柱，直到指节渗血。灰尘和碎砖像雨点一样落下来，他对准中心的墙壁，深吸一口气。  
  
最终史蒂夫从一堆废墟中爬出来，浑身淤青，肮脏不堪。他喘息着向前走了两步，然后回头去看。  
  
这房子本来也要倒塌了，史蒂夫只不过帮了个忙。他看着自己流血的指结，甚至能看到自己身体里的血清正在迅速让伤口复原。  
  
他现在确实比之前感觉好些，尘埃落定，史蒂夫合上双眼，终于感到一丝后悔。这样做十分幼稚——摧毁他的伤心地，就好像这能改变什么一样。  
  
他知道这什么都改变不了，除了现在海军上将排楼又少了一幢房子。  
  
史蒂夫搜肠刮肚地想着还有什么不需要大脑又耗费精力的事情可以做，他爬上了自己的摩托车。  
  
最终，朝阳找到了史蒂夫，那时他身上的伤口已经痊愈了，但仍然全身肮脏。此时史蒂夫呆呆地跪坐在巴基在华盛顿特区的空坟旁。


	9. Chapter 9

留在纽约对史蒂夫来说变得无比艰难，知道巴基也在这个城市里，某个地方，却不想见他。  
  
史蒂夫迫使自己做着现代人史蒂夫·罗杰斯——与他的团队一起训练，参加社交活动，在有人胆敢来他的城市撒野时酣畅淋漓地战上一场。他与凯特变成了朋友，并最终知道了她的真名是莎朗。他每次去华盛顿都会探望佩吉，还得以确保自己不是每次都要跑去巴基的坟墓。当他的博物馆展览变成热门旅游景点后，他甚至主动去协助展出，展览开始在美国主要城市巡回。  
  
表面看来，史蒂夫过得十分自在。他的朋友们和同事们纷纷表扬他对工作和训练的热情，他也变成了新的绯闻焦点。所有人都试图给史蒂夫在财政部门、市场部门以及物资部门介绍男朋友。他们喜欢他的冰桶挑战视频，当史蒂夫说自己来者不拒的时候，所有人都变得异常热心。  
  
但是他们不知道海军船坞——他们不知道吧唧还活着，好好的，并且一直躲着史蒂夫。  
  
史蒂夫不知道他们下次偶然碰面时，自己想对巴基说些什么或做些什么，但很明显他们还会再见。至少过去他们总是找到对方。  
  
又或者巴基不会再让这种偶遇发生了，没准他会确保自己留在史蒂夫的视线范围之外，就像他现在正在做的，避免任何会面。也许他不出现是因为对史蒂夫没有感情，又或者是因为这样做能迫使史蒂夫不去声张，不去申辩，不去揭露巴基的存在。  
  
史蒂夫不会去做那些。如果他再见到巴基，也会保持专业，不会死缠烂打。至少史蒂夫知道——他不会再崩溃了，他已经强迫自己迈过了这道坎。  
  
但他也确实算不上生活得自在。  
  
巴基肯定足够关心史蒂夫对他消失的反应。一个月过去了，然后是两个月，哪里都没有巴基的影子。史蒂夫不会故意去找，但仍然一直在找，可哪里都没有。  
  
他不想妨碍巴基的生活，让他因为史蒂夫的存在而不能随意活动。但史蒂夫也不确定他还能像这样生活多久，这威胁到他自己的安全，以及团队的任务。史蒂夫总是在任务中下意识地去寻找冬兵的身影——无论他的角色是敌是友。他还会在半夜无法入眠，想着巴基曾经进过这间卧室，也睡过这张床，但现如今他却不希望史蒂夫出现在他的生活里。  
  
两个月之后，史蒂夫承认失败：这太痛苦了，他需要离开。并不是永久远离故土，也不是完全和故乡断绝往来。也许史蒂夫最终总都会再回到布鲁克林，但他还是向震惊的寇森请求为他另寻职位。  
  
当史蒂夫把自己的制服交给萨姆的时候，他的朋友们都觉的史蒂夫背叛了。  
  
“史蒂夫，我们想要支持你，但是我们需要理解你的理由，到底、发生了、什么？”娜塔莎问道。  
  
史蒂夫摇着头，感到喉中哽咽。他无法用自己懂得的语言去描述，为什么当他的搭档、他的爱人抛弃他之后，他没办法再继续胜任美国队长的职位。  
  
他开始为神盾局的国际部工作，世界联合国安全议会，现在他的代号是“流浪者”。新组织为他提供的凯芙拉加强制服让他想起自己的队长制服，只不过新制服的颜色是蓝色和金色。他迅速拒绝了制服上的斗篷，还不得不劝服自己的管理员，制服上的深V领口是巨大的安全隐患，必须缝上。全身包裹凯芙拉但却让胸口暴露在外面简直愚蠢至极。  
  
他还得到了一个与万尼亚的多米诺面具相似的面具，但是他几乎从来不戴，因为史蒂夫已经是全世界最知名的超级英雄了，即使人们知道他的身份也没什么影响。  
  
史蒂夫喜欢这份工作，他干这份工作的时候不用无聊到数日子。当有人告诉他，他已经在组织中工作了一年时，他心不在焉地想到，他已经认识万尼亚超过他自深眠中清醒的一半时间了。  
  
史蒂夫救过许多人，并阻止了很多坏蛋。在这个岗位上看，美国的超级英雄实在是数量过剩，现实中坏人觊觎全世界所有的无辜平民。史蒂夫从来没有意识到，神盾局的资源分配在世界范围内是如此不公，他甚至想要联系一些以前的队友加入他在美国境外的基地。  
  
史蒂夫在纽约的朋友们仍然难以接受美国队长被外放的现实，但是史蒂夫偶尔联系他们，他们听起来仍旧疑惑，不过也为他的来电感到开心。  
  
史蒂夫没什么业余时间，如果有的话，他会把它们用来在自己临时驻扎的国家旅行。偶尔，他也会离开组织一两天，当他离开的时候，他的管理员明白不去向他询问详情。史蒂夫逐渐抓到了所有红屋的余党，算作为巴基复仇，也是为了娜塔莎。但红屋已经名存实亡了，而且大多数重要成员早已遭到暗杀。有时候史蒂夫觉得自己在追巴基的足迹。  
  
  
  
  
这次他被派到了墨西哥，因为那里最大的卡特尔组织雇佣了一个类似于超人的保镖，而当地政府对这个家伙无可奈何。这个组织权利扩张迅猛，占领城镇的速度比平民逃走速度快许多，安全议会派去的第一个特工回来的时候还带着一枪伤，子弹距离他的脊柱只有几公分远。  
  
那是警告性的一枪，而且技术高超，关于卡特尔的新保镖情报不明，但明显是他们需要小心应对的人物，所以当史蒂夫从马来西亚完成任务归来，立刻被派往墨西哥。  
  
史蒂夫在卡特尔主基地外巡视了一圈，打倒了几名保镖，避开摄像头。他翻过大门，落在石板路上，一边前进一边掏出他的格洛克手枪。那双视线一落到他身上，史蒂夫立刻便察觉到了，他抬起头来，看到那个戴面具的保镖杀手。  
  
那是万尼亚，史蒂夫无法理解当组织给他安排任务的时候，他为何没有立刻察觉到蛛丝马迹。他觉得过去他还算是一个智商普通的人，但是一旦遇到关于万尼亚的事情，他就是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。  
  
史蒂夫的任务是不惜一切代价铲除冬兵，冬兵的任务则是杀死任何想要进入卡特尔势力范围的人。他们相距几码远的距离，谨慎地打量着彼此，各自防备。  
  
他们从未像现在一样直接敌对，这是第一次，他们变成了彼此的任务。  
  
史蒂夫很明显没打算攻击万尼亚，但如此轻易放弃则显得愚蠢，所以他保持举起武器降低重心的姿态。  
  
现在他们距离三十英尺，都站在路面上，史蒂夫扫视周围的区域，但是附近没有别人。他假设万尼亚在他刚刚离开丛林的一英里之外就已经发现了他。  
  
“你他妈穿得是什么玩意？”万尼亚在他们对视许久后问道。  
  
“你他妈又在干什么？保护犯罪头领杀死平民吗？”史蒂夫反击道。  
  
“只是个工作。”万尼亚模糊地回答。他听起来并没有对他们的谈话投入太多感情，所以史蒂夫也压抑着自己的感受以便完成任务。  
  
“你一直在接这种烂工作，我知道没准他们付你很多钱，可你要这么多血染的钞票做什么用？你他妈只有三身衣服。”史蒂夫说道。他把自己的武器收回腰间，向前走去。  
  
万尼亚没有收起他的武器，“别再走了，队长。”万尼亚像平常一样不动声色地发出警告。  
  
“现在是流浪者了。”史蒂夫告诉对方。  
  
“是呀，我在报纸上看见了，这真让人惊讶，你可是我认识的最爱国的人了。”终于，他的外壳列开一道缝——他对史蒂夫冷笑，但是那看起来却让史蒂夫觉得暖心。  
  
“一个人不是非要穿着国旗、任何国旗，才能干正确的事。”史蒂夫说道，“你现在做的事情是错的，我甚至不认为你知道为什么。”他在几英尺之外停下脚步，万尼亚的来福枪口仍然对准史蒂夫被凯芙拉保护的心脏，但他的制服大概无法阻挡这种来福枪的子弹。  
  
“快回去，史蒂夫。”万尼亚重复道，现在他的声音里几乎带着点恳求。  
  
史蒂夫又往前走了两步，胸口贴上了枪口，“你可以开枪，如果你真的认为你的合约如此重要的话。”史蒂夫对万尼亚直言道。史蒂夫相信巴基……万尼亚……无论那个握枪的人是两者之中的哪一个，都不会伤害他，这风险巨大，但如果他将要……好吧，如果史蒂夫生活在一个万尼亚或巴基会开枪射他的世界里，那么他也不怎么想活了。  
  
“史蒂夫。”万尼亚说道，听起来只是非常恼火。  
  
“来吧，开枪吧。”  
  
“史蒂夫。”万尼亚放低了枪口，但随后史蒂夫觉得万尼亚大概改变了心意，因为他听见了一声枪响，感到子弹擦过他的腰际，幸运的，制服抵抗住了这次攻击。  
  
他迅速扭头看向侧面，一个男人站在庭院的另一侧，枪口正对准他，在史蒂夫能够矮身躲避第二枪之前，万尼亚的来福枪转向那名卡特尔，一枪打穿了他的头。  
  
当鲜血渗进砖缝里的时候，四面八方想起了叫喊声，万尼亚转向史蒂夫。  
  
“这他妈百分之百是你的错！”他吼道，然后抓住史蒂夫的胳膊，他们跑了起来，两个人一起，边跑边躲避像暴雨一样袭来的子弹。  
  
“¿Qué carajo estas haciendo?（你他妈在干什么！？）”一个出现在他们面前的男人喊道。  
  
万尼亚转身向两名出现在屋顶举着机关枪的人射击，史蒂夫躲过了眼前向他袭来的刀子，手刀击中男人的后脑。他抬头看到一辆吉普车向他们驶来，史蒂夫伸手去摸自己的盾牌，但是盾牌并不在身边。  
  
所以他拔出自己的格洛克，打爆了汽车的车胎，一边躲避子弹一边冲向车上开枪的人，他听到万尼亚在他身后提供掩护。史蒂夫的世界一下子回到了正轨，巴基再次站在了他的侧翼。  
  
“¡Atrapa al guardaespaldas!（抓住那个保镖！）”一个声音从广播系统中传来，史蒂夫跳上吉普车前盖，越过汽车挡风玻璃，把驾驶员和乘客分别踹晕。他抢过其中一人的枪，以便双手射击。  
  
“你知道吗，如果你没有弄坏这辆车，我们现在早可以用90英里的时速离开这。”万尼亚气呼呼地跑到吉普车旁边。  
  
史蒂夫放开车上的男人，跳了下来，现在四处都想起了警报，越来越多的人叫喊着，端着枪从基地里冲出来。  
  
“你难道就没有紧急逃生的办法？”史蒂夫自信地笑着问道。他看到一发瞄准万尼亚头部的子弹在阳光下闪过，他立刻推开万尼亚，子弹擦着他的身体飞过去，打坏了他手腕上的GPS和扫描仪。  
  
“我没准有办法。”万尼亚一边冲过保镖把守的岗楼，一边喊道，他的子弹打碎了岗楼玻璃，里面的人蹲下躲避，史蒂夫从破损的玻璃探身进去，用枪把打昏了守卫。  
  
二人跳过大门，跑向树林，子弹仍然连续不断地追着他们，当万尼亚带着他跑向一辆没有标记的棕色汽车时，史蒂夫感到一阵兴奋。他帮助万尼亚扫掉车上盖着的树枝，爬进车内，对万尼亚全然信任。  
  
“又一桩生意搞黄了。”万尼亚一边嘟哝一边开车从土路穿越森林。  
  
史蒂夫一直注意观察后视镜，直到他们已经远离了所有的树木。  
  
万尼亚把他带到下一个城市中一家破旧的旅店，开始整理自己的随身物品。  
  
这里是史蒂夫从未见过的万尼亚的私人地盘：他前一天睡过的乱糟糟的床铺，浴室里一只杯子中戳着的牙刷，他的旅行包里几乎全是黑色的衣服，包里还有备用子弹。史蒂夫试图帮忙，他走到床头柜前，收起上面放着的几部手机和一本旧书。书皮是朴素的蓝色，上面写了一个俄文标题，史蒂夫完全看不出书的内容。但是看到巴基会选择阅读俄文而并非英文还是让史蒂夫感到震惊。  
  
他打开书页，证实里面确实是俄文，书内夹的书签掉到了床上，那是一张史蒂夫和巴基穿制服的照片，印在普通的复印纸上，纸上的白边被折起来，所以只有照片可见。史蒂夫拿起照片盯着看了两秒，万尼亚用力推了他一把，抢走了照片。  
  
什么也没说，万尼亚把照片和书都扔进了自己的包里，但是他面罩上方的双眼却流露出一些情绪，史蒂夫觉得他几乎是不好意思了。  
  
“我今天早晨出发执行任务的时候，还真没想过会是这种结果。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
万尼亚拉上旅行包的拉锁，把手机装进自己身上众多的口袋当中，“你需要离开这里。”他粗暴地对史蒂夫说道，“你现在阻止了我，我猜那是你的任务，完成了任务，你现在可以滚了。”  
  
“你会有麻烦吗？我是说，打死了那些给你合约的人？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“是呀。”万尼亚带着情绪说道。  
  
“多大的麻烦？”  
  
“巨他妈大的麻烦！这之后我需要去躲一阵子。”万尼亚对史蒂夫怒目而视。  
  
但史蒂夫仍然在为他们逃脱而兴奋，他们肩并肩战斗，为彼此掩护，史蒂夫觉得自己现在甘愿冒险，“是呀，也许你应该离开这片大陆。”史蒂夫在万尼亚之前从地上拎起他的旅行包，率先走出了他的房间。  
  
万尼亚有一个装武器的吉他盒子，所以他没办法与史蒂夫争抢，“把我的包还给我。”他威胁道。  
  
“你知道最好去哪里躲一阵吗？德国。”史蒂夫提议道，他等着万尼亚上钩。  
  
“德国他妈的有什么好？”万尼亚暴怒地沉默了一分钟，随后问道。  
  
“德国有我，以及一处不错的安全房。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
万尼亚瞪着他，“你住在德国？你他妈在蒙我吧？”他开始说话的时候表情是不可置信，说道结尾的时候已经笑出了声。  
  
史蒂夫也随着笑起来，“我知道，不是吗？这真是讽刺，但德国和我们那时候完全不同了。”他在万尼亚的瞪视下继续说道，“而且那还不错，没人会想到去柏林找你和前任美国队长。”  
  
他们离开了旅馆，万尼亚把他带进一个小巷，他已经不再笑了。  
  
“你知道我不能跟你走，史蒂夫。”万尼亚的话带着令人不适的熟悉语调，一半感伤一半坚决。  
  
“为什么不能？你又不能对我开枪。”史蒂夫提醒道。  
  
“那是另一回事。”  
  
“也许吧，但是现在许多事情都和一年前不一样了，和七十年前就更是天差地别。我只是想帮帮你，作为朋友。”他停顿了一会儿，然后补充道：“我很想你，即使是作为朋友。”  
  
“那是什么意思。”万尼亚怀疑地问道。  
  
“抛开我们对彼此的感觉不谈，我和巴基一直都保持着友谊，他是我最好的朋友。万尼亚和我从来没有成为过朋友，但是我想现在我准备和他试一试。”史蒂夫拿出自己的通讯器，拇指贴在按钮上，只要他按下去，他的交通工具在几分钟之内就会赶到。  
  
“再说，如果你不同意，就别想要回你的包了。”史蒂夫表现得比自己内心中更有自信。  
  
万尼亚继续瞪他，“这是什么用来抓我的诡计吗？”他问道。  
  
“如果是的话我也太失败了，现在你拿着你的武器，我抢了你的内衣。”史蒂夫回答，万尼亚终于笑起来，史蒂夫能从他的眼神中看出笑意，“再者说，我有哪次真正尽职地抓过你？”  
  
万尼亚又审视了他一阵，最终点头，“就几天，而且只因为我在德国没有安全房。”他简略地陈述了自己的条件，但笑意并没有离开他的眼睛。  
  
史蒂夫任由他宣布霸王条款，因为他是巴基，而这次他没有把史蒂夫推开。  
  
  
  
  
史蒂夫的管理员有一大堆问题，为什么他把冬兵抓回来而不是清除他，既然抓到他，为什么不给他戴上手铐。  
  
“能让我们单独待会儿吗？”史蒂夫一边在飞机上坐下一边问道。  
  
万尼亚跟上去，和史蒂夫面对面坐着，史蒂夫向特工们的方向抬了抬眉毛，于是他们没有继续打扰。现在没有了弗瑞的管理，史蒂夫比原先在复仇者时的机动性更大。  
  
“想下象棋吗？”他问万尼亚，对方点点头，史蒂夫找出他的iPad，打开游戏应用。  
  
“我还以为你说象棋。”万尼亚挖苦道。  
  
“不好意思，我出任务的时候一般不带真象棋。”史蒂夫一直都比巴基水平高，对万尼亚也不例外，史蒂夫赢了几盘后，万尼亚想要玩别的。  
  
万尼亚对填字游戏很在行，但是他为只能用英文而感到愤愤不平。  
  
当他们抵达史蒂夫居住了三个月的安全房，史蒂夫确保万尼亚有自己的房间，明确向他表示，他不需要与史蒂夫分享卧房。万尼亚进了浴室，史蒂夫开始做芝士奶油酱的通心粉作为晚餐，那是巴基的最爱，而现在他们有了各种高级芝士，那些都是他们在三十年代不可能有钱买到的。  
  
万尼亚从浴室晃出来，穿着质地柔软的黑色长裤和灰色的背心，史蒂夫在自己对别人流口水之前往嘴里塞了一大块芝士。  
  
与穿着随意又舒适的便服比起来，更让史蒂夫感到高兴的，是万尼亚不再戴面具了。这让万尼亚看起来几乎有些腼腆，史蒂夫对他友好单纯地笑了笑，然后把混合芝士倒进锅里。  
  
“有卡特尔那边的消息吗？”他问道。  
  
“有。”万尼亚简短答道。  
  
“等级从1到10，我们需要什么程度的戒备？”史蒂夫问道，为答案做好准备。  
  
“大约0.5。”  
  
史蒂夫转过身，十分惊讶，而万尼亚在笑，“这多大程度上是事实，多大程度上只是盲目勇敢？”  
  
“基本上都是事实。他们在美洲以外没有地盘，而且他们也没有任何人能派出来追杀我。”万尼亚回答。  
  
“他们有能伤到你的枪。”史蒂夫指出。  
  
“理论上讲算是吧。”万尼亚回答。  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“如果离开了墨西哥你根本不用担心他们，那你为什么还要跟我回来？”他说这话只是为了调侃，但是立时便后悔了起来。如果万尼亚也不明白自己跟史蒂夫走的原因，那么史蒂夫实在不该拿这点戳他。  
  
但是万尼亚只是耸肩，“某个混蛋不还我包。”  
  
史蒂夫笑得太厉害，只好放下勺子。史蒂夫仍然在笑着，万尼亚靠近过来，吻了他还张开的嘴。  
  
好笑的感觉立即消失了，史蒂夫的手臂环住万尼亚，把他拉到怀里，不停亲吻他的嘴唇和他终于再无遮蔽的脸颊。史蒂夫为了在万尼亚“突袭”他脖子时保持平衡，差点把一只手按到炉子上，他小心错身，靠到水池边，整个过程都没有与万尼亚的唇齿分开过。  
  
几分钟之后，史蒂夫退开一点，紧张地对万尼亚微笑。  
  
“我真的是说要和你交朋友来着。”史蒂夫说道。  
  
立刻，万尼亚离开了他的怀抱，后退了几英尺，“对不起。”他胡乱说道，史蒂夫走上前，重新把他抓回来。  
  
“我又不介意，傻瓜。我只是想……我的意思是说，你之前已经明确表示过不想和我在一起了。”  
  
这说出来仍然让史蒂夫感到心痛，但此时万尼亚近在眼前，史蒂夫可以碰触到他，可以嗅到他的气味，史蒂夫甚至开始怀疑这是不是真的。一年过去了，马上就是一年半了，史蒂夫突然急切的想要知道一些事情，但他强忍着冲动，试图不吓到对方，“你想要怎样？”他给了自己足够时间，抛弃了一些过于热切的问题，“无论你想要什么，我都随你，但是你必须得告诉我。你知道每次你改变约定的时候我都措手不及。”  
  
“我想……”万尼亚没说下去，看起来他和史蒂夫一样小心翼翼，但这却让史蒂夫急得发疯，“这段时间我想起了更多事情。”万尼亚最终说道，史蒂夫的心脏紧张起来。  
  
“你想起了什么？”他和缓地问道，希望这能给万尼亚一点鼓励。  
  
“我很想念你，在我们分开……呃……我猜是因为我作为万尼亚的感觉让我回想起了原来作为巴基时候的感觉。”  
  
史蒂夫点了点头，他已经做了研究，看过了神盾局的档案，但是他仍然不了解洗脑的运作机理，不明白万尼亚的感觉是不是正常。他站在自己心爱的男人面前，听他谈起这些，内心中只有无力感。  
  
“而巴基经常想念你。”万尼亚继续说，“他去参军的时候想念你，但当你们同处一室的时候，他都会想念你，因为他不允许自己跨过屋子走到你身边去。”  
  
史蒂夫眨了眨眼，感觉眼睛刺痛，他从来不确定巴基的感受，他从不知道二人在一起的时候，巴基是不是与史蒂夫怀有相同的爱意。  
  
“所以，我记得他感觉有多糟，我回想起那些情景，当他……当我感觉糟糕的时候我会做些什么。我开始想起一些战争中的事情，以及布鲁克林。”  
  
“你能……你也记得一些开心的事情吗？”史蒂夫问道，他突然感到对红屋的怒火，那些人抹除了巴基所有美好的记忆，只给他留下了黑暗和恐怖。  
  
“其他一些事情也能逐渐回想起来，然后会连带出另一些记忆，就像一条锁链，每件事都联系到另一些事情。”  
  
史蒂夫点头。  
  
“所以说是的，我也记得一些开心的事。”  
  
“多少呢？”史蒂夫知道这个问题有些残忍，但他仍然想知道。  
  
“我觉得并不多，在我掉下去之前应该有二十多年的记忆吧？”  
  
史蒂夫感觉到心碎，“你记得自己掉下去？”他轻声问道。  
  
“是呀，记得。”万尼亚把脸埋进史蒂夫的肩膀。  
  
“对不起。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“无论如何，当你叫我和你一起走的时候，我想没准这能让我想起更多事情。”  
  
“这有帮助吗？”  
  
万尼亚在他脖颈间轻哼了一声，“我才刚到。”他抬起头，“但是，是呀，我根本没打算对你做什么，但是我看到你在做芝士通心粉，而我就像这样走过来吻你。”  
  
“这是说你——”史蒂夫想要问，但万尼亚用一只手捂住了他的嘴。  
  
“也许，我不知道，能给我一点时间和你在一起吗？我需要适应呆在你身边，无论是作为巴基还是万尼亚，然后才能回答你的问题。”  
  
史蒂夫亲吻了他的太阳穴，然后放开了他，“当然了，不过你要知道，我不把你当成两个人，至少不会再把你当两个人了。但无论如何，你最好能告诉我你想让我管你叫哪个名字。”  
  
万尼亚的口型刚要发出万的读音，但随即停住了，他改口道，“让我们试试巴基，只是当一次试验。”他要求道。  
  
史蒂夫对他微笑，回到了煮牛奶的炉子前。  
  
这天他们很晚才睡，二人坐在巴基的床边聊天，巴基问了一大堆问题，有些只是为了印证他的记忆，有些则是为了填补他记忆中的空白，史蒂夫可是关于巴基的专家，他十分乐于告诉巴基他最喜欢的糖果，和每年最喜欢的歌。  
  
他们一直聊到史蒂夫在巴基身边睡着了，他的腿仍然耷拉在地板上，因为史蒂夫不想给巴基太大压力。  
  
早上醒来的时候，房子里除了史蒂夫以外便空无一人了。  
  
史蒂夫在房间里乱转，情绪越来越糟，直到找遍每个房间，都没有巴基的影子，史蒂夫最终把一个玻璃杯砸在了墙壁上来发泄怒火。  
  
“见鬼巴基……万尼亚。”他在房子里骂道，“为什么你总是这么干？”  
  
他收拾了玻璃碎片，满心自我厌恶，他竟然让同一个人一遍又一遍地伤他的感情。他给自己立下各种决心：没有下次了，他受够了巴基-万尼亚操蛋的反复无常，他受够让自己从1933年开始就一次又一次为同一个男人心碎。  
  
当他把玻璃渣倒进垃圾桶的时候，看到吧台上压着一张昨天晚上还未见过的小纸条，他几乎就想把纸条直接扔掉，因为他已经对巴基这次离开他的理由不感兴趣了，但最终好奇心战胜了一切，他瞟了一眼字条上的字。  
  
字条上写着：“弗瑞给我打电话——他需要一个狙击手。我得和他搞好关系，以防我以后需要一个终身职位。不告而别实在抱歉——我知道我是个混蛋，但是我会在一周之内回去。给我打电话，如果你需要我/想要骂我一顿。”在文字下方，是一个国际电话号码。  
  
史蒂夫从未拥有过冬兵的联系方式。他们总是旋风般地撞见彼此，然后面对面约定，但是现在史蒂夫手上有了能够随时联系到他的方法，只要他想或者感觉需要。  
  
史蒂夫一辈子也没有因为一串数字而如此激动过。  
  
他笑起来，把电话号码输进手机里，心里想着也许，这一次，他们的故事会有一个不同的结局。


End file.
